


Losing Nine Minutes

by Humphreywrites



Category: The X-Files
Genre: AU, Alternate Reality, Episode: s01e01 Pilot (X-Files), F/M, Gen, season one
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-03
Updated: 2020-01-08
Packaged: 2021-02-26 06:34:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 45
Words: 52,922
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21659116
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Humphreywrites/pseuds/Humphreywrites
Summary: Dana Scully is assigned to work with the magnanimous Fox Mulder. This story follows the pilot, until it doesn't.
Relationships: Fox Mulder & Dana Scully, Fox Mulder/Dana Scully
Comments: 2
Kudos: 107





	1. The one where Scully loses nine minutes

When Dana Scully came to, her head ached and she had no recollection of where she was. She was in a unfamiliar bed, and a small child with blonde hair was curled up next to her, and something moved inside her. She put a hand on her stomach.

No it wasn’t possible.

She pulled up her pajama top and sure enough she was pregnant.

The last thing she remembered was being in Oregon with her new partner, Fox Mulder, driving back to their hotel in the rain. And then a bright light followed by nothing. 

_Not this, definitely not this._

The little girl yawned, stretched and blinked her eyes open.

"Mommy, can you make pancakes?”

The child, who couldn’t be more than four years old was the spitting image of her sister, Melissa. The resemblance was uncanny. The word mommy had caught her off guard. She wasn’t anyone’s mom. She was barely twenty-eight years old, a new field agent, and just beginning her career.

“Sure,” she says.

Maybe this was a dream. 

The girl smiled and got out of bed. “I’ll have daddy help me get the mix.”

Taking a deep breath she surveyed her surroundings. She looked down at her hands, and couldn’t help but notice the engagement ring and wedding band set on her left ring finger. The ring itself was a gorgeous- Victorian setting- and something she would have picked out herself.

On the nightstand, was a picture of the girl and a man that looked shockingly familiar. He was tall, lanky and had a smile that made her knees shake. It couldn’t be...

The man whose arms were draped around her waist was none other than Fox Mulder.

 _I have to wake up now_ , she thought pinching her wrists. Nothing. She decided to play along. She got out of bed and stood in front of the large mirror adorning the closet door. Physically she looked the same, except pregnant. She lifted up her shirt and turned sideways. The life growing inside of her gave a gentle kick, as if it were a subtle nod acknowledging his or her presence, confirming that she was _really, really pregnant._

Donning on her robe she padded downstairs, anxious of what she would find.

She could hear them talking. The child was giggling and the smell of pancakes waifed through the kitchen. 

Mulder was at the stove, while the girl was holding the spatula.

“Hi Mommy, Daddy let me flip them." 

“Emi has no patience and insisted that we start without you,” he quips, she takes a seat at the kitchen island watching them cook.

The girls name was Emi, probably some variation of Emily or Emma. 

“I wonder where she could possibly get that from,” she says, with a grin.

“Not me, I’ve got loads of patience right, Emily?” 

Emily nods emphatically, and tries to do it herself. With a frown, she makes a face. The pancake ends up on the floor.

“Emi, let me help you. The trick is,” she began, “you have to wait until the edges are slightly brown.”

She gently slid the spatula under one of the pancakes and put the girls hand over hers. “Now, you slowly bend your wrist like this.”

The flip was executed perfectly. Mulder laughed, “See Emily, that’s why I married your mom.”

Emily chuckles. “Can I try it next time by myself?”

“Go ahead,” she said handing her the spatula. “Remember go slow.”

Ten minutes later, Emily had mastered the art of pancake flipping and proudly stacked them on the table, feeling rather accomplished.

Mulder handed her a cup of tea, and they all ate in a happy silence. It felt so normal, and familiar that she almost wished this was her real life. It couldn’t be possible but gave her a taste of what she could have.

After breakfast, Emily ran into the living room and put on the television in search of Saturday morning cartoons. Something she and her siblings used to do every Saturday morning, too. 

It was all so domestic her head started to spin. He catches her off guard pulling her close, and giving her a gentle kiss, as if he'd done it every day. She felt her body immediately relax, and she let herself lean into it. It must have really startled the baby, because suddenly, she felt a swift kick to her rib cage.

"Ouch." 

He must of felt it too because he put a hand right where the baby had decided to play soccer with her internal organs.

“This one is much more active then Emily ever was,” he grinned. She put her hand over his, and the baby decided to kick again reminding he or she was there too.

“Remember, your parents invited us for dinner tonight,” he reminded her as she handed him a dish. “And I think your sister is going to be there too.”

Melissa was home? Last she checked, Melissa was still in California doing some yoga retreat.

“So a full house then,” she sighed, suddenly wondering what she should bring or cook.

“Emi will provide the entertainment,” he added with a smirk.

She didn’t mind this reality, maybe she’d wake up and have her old life back or maybe she wouldn’t. Either way, she couldn’t complain


	2. The one where Scully is Dana

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Edited: June 1, 2020

“Emily, don’t run!” she called as the energetic four year old bounded up the driveway and onto the front steps of her parents house.

Everything looked the same as she remembered it. The colonial style house with wrap around porch still had the swing in the corner. Her mother’s roses were perfectly in bloom and nothing seemed to be different, yet everything was.

Suddenly, she was a married mother of (almost) two. She didn’t even know if she worked for the FBI or went to medical school. She didn’t know anything about this version of herself, and the thought gave her anxiety as they walked up the porch. Mulders hand was on the small of her back, as they rang the door and patiently waited outside.

She could smell her mother’s cooking as soon as her father opened the door.

“Grandpa!” Emily squealed, crashing into her grandfathers leg. “Hey Starbuck,” he paused, “Fox, come on in.”

After hanging up their coats, she and Fox wandered into the kitchen while Emily went with her grandfather into the living room.

“Hey Dana,” Melissa greeted, before taking a sip of wine. She was perched on the counter shelling green beans. “Hi Fox.”

“Where’s mom?” 

“Right here,” Maggie said coming up the stairs from the cellar holding a bottle of wine.

“I was getting wine," she says, offering them a smile. 

He nodded as she took a seat next to her sister. Grabbing an empty bowl she started mindlessly shelling peas. “How’s work going?” Maggie asked, pouring him a glass of wine.

“Same old,” he quipped. “You see one serial killer, you’ve seen them all.”

“I don’t know how you can stomach that,” Melissa cut in.

She turned to Dana. “Then again, you cut up dead people for a living.”

Dana chuckled in relief... at least her profession was the same. “I help give closure, Missy.”

“I never pictured that being your specialty,” she continued.

She shrugged, “Its like solving a puzzle. I don’t know the why. I just know the how. I like knowing the ending.”

“You always liked reading the last page of any novel first,” Maggie added.

“That describes Dana,” Fox said with a smirk. “I should probably go check on her." 

“You should check on, Bill too,” Maggie laughed. “He’s more of a kid then she is.”

Fox nodded and left the kitchen.

“So, Dana, spill. I know you had the ultrasound last week. Girl or boy?”

Dana doubted she would find out the gender in any kind of reality so she said, “It's a surprise.”

“You never make this easy,” Melissa huffed. “Emily was a surprise too. But considering, she was a genuine surprise, I get it.”

Mulling over her sisters words, she was curious to know more.

“Dana, always liked to keep us on our toes,” Maggie added.

“Of all of us, I would have pegged me to get knocked-up before getting married,” Missy continued. “Not that I blame you. Your husband is a catch.”

She blushed. That was confirmation enough for her.

“Melissa,” her mother warned.

“Anyway,” Melissa continued undeterred by her mothers admonishment. “Do you have names yet?”

“Not yet..." 

Dinner was uneventful and normal. As normal as to be expected but full of laughter and conversation. Fox would put his hand on her thigh under the table and each time a jolt of electricity would pulse through her. It was strange the affect he had on her, when she barely knew him.

Sure, maybe she felt something the second he’d introduced himself to her, but this was overwhelming. After dinner, they made it back to their house and Emily was sound asleep lightly snoring in the back seat. Her small chest was rising and falling as Fox lifted her up and carried her inside.

Thankfully, they had the foresight to pack Emily's pajamas, so she was easily transferred to bed. 

“She’s out cold,” Fox confirmed, as she followed him into their bedroom.

_Their bedroom._

The enormity of that hit her like a ton of bricks. She hadn’t shared a bed with anyone since Jack.

In this life, she wondered if they even had crossed paths.

She wondered how she’d even met Mulder in this reality. He starts to undress, and she goes to her bureau hoping she opens the pajama one on the first try. She does, and stares at them. Should she get changed in front of him? Was that something they did?

Of course it was, he had probably seen her naked thousands of times.

She fingered the collar of her silk pajamas and turned to see him changing into gray sweat pants.

Modesty was definitely not an issue. Her eyes roamed his body and he noticed. “See something you like, Scully?”

“Just appreciating," she flirts back shamelessly. 

He chuckled, and threw a shirt over his head. It was a gray Knicks shirt. Stowing that information away, she got undressed. She knew he was watching her. “You’re absolutely gorgeous,” he breathed, as she pulled on the silky pajama bottoms. They hung loosely underneath her belly. It was awkward maneuvering around it, and still seemed alien.

“I’m huge.”

“No,” he shook his head. “You are beautiful, Dana.”

He closed the gap between them, and placed his hand over hers. It was so intimate, that it felt like an out of body experience. She felt her heart quicken and the heat rise in the back of her neck. She wanted to kiss him. She wanted all of him. She wanted this Dana Sully's life.

He looked at her, as if he were looking into her soul and gently kissed her. It was soft and sweet, but she wanted more and deepened it. His hands trailed up her ribs and he cupped her breasts. Already sensitive, she discarded her bra. She pulled at the hem of his shirt and soon they were skin to skin. Her hands wandered over his body, and she felt euphoric as he sucked on her collar bone. "Oh, god yes..." she panted as her eyes began to drift in ecstasy. 


	3. The one where Dana Scully has a new normal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Edited on June 1, 2020

She kept thinking that she’d wake up in her old body in her old life. Except she didn’t.

She chose to live this life as best she could. She did this version of Dana Scully’s job as a pathologist at the University of Maryland. She was a wife, mother, sister and daughter in this reality. In the beginning, she thought it was just some kind of dream where she would come to, in Oregon, still sitting in the car with Mulder.

Now, almost a month later, she resigned herself to the fact that she was here and she actually liked it.

* * *

“We lost nine minutes, Scully!”

_Scully?_

She furrowed a brow in confusion and looked down at herself. She was no longer pregnant, in a strange car, and on a strange stretch of highway.

What on earth was happening?

The last thing she remembered was going to sleep with her husband and Emily sandwiched between them because she had a night terror. Fox looked confused, as she studied herself in the car mirror. Her hair was shorter, and she was dressed in a checkered blazer that was two sizes too big and a black dress skirt. A belt was cinched around her waist and she was wearing three inch heels. After the shock of her own appearance, she looked over at him. He was still the same Fox though, physically at least. The way he was looking at her was unsettling. It was as if he barely knew her.

“Scully? Are you all right?”

She didn’t know what to say. This wasn't her. 

“We lost nine minutes,” he repeated again for emphasis. “Do you have any idea what that means?”

“No,” she answered resolutely. “That’s impossible time is a universal invariant, you just cannot loose nine minutes.”

He rolled his eyes and got out of the car. 

“Fox, what are you doing?” She asked, as he made a bright orange X in the middle of the road.

“A common side affect of a abduction is lost time.”

“Abduction?”

“Alien Abduction, Scully,” he clarified.

“Okay, honey, are you okay?” She asked gently, concerned by his behavior.

He chuckled. “It is only day one Scully, and you’re already calling me honey?”

Day one? Suddenly she looked down at her fingers and saw her ring finger was noticeably absent.

“But your my…” she paused, not entirely sure of what was going on.

“Scully, are you okay?” He asked again. She could see it in his face that he was worried.

“Dana,” she cut in. “It’s me Dana.”

“Ok, Dana then.”

“Fox, what is going on? The last thing I remember is going to bed last night only to be woken up by Emily who was having a terrible night terror. You said she could come back into our bed, and she fell asleep. But now I’m here… wherever that is and you’re looking at me as if you don’t even know me.”

He raised an eyebrow. “I don’t have any idea what your talking about. We just met yesterday when you were assigned to work with me by Section Chief Blevins. Do you remember anything about this case?”

She froze. This wasn’t real. This could not be happening.

“I’m a Forensic Pathologist at the University of Maryland and you’re a profiler for the VCU at the FBI. We have a four year old daughter and I’m roughly 20 weeks pregnant. We’re not going to find out the sex because you said you wanted to be surprised. We were married on October 3, 1990. Your sister, Samantha, officiated the wedding.”

His eyes widened and he cut her off. “Samantha. You know my sister?”

“Of course I do Fox. In fact, we’re supposed to be going to her wedding on the Vineyard next month at your parents house.”

This was too strange. Even for Fox Mulder. 

“You call me Fox?”

She sighed. “Out of all that information that’s your takeaway?”

“I didn’t even let my mother call me Fox.”

“I know that’s a lie,” she countered. “Teena said that you actually like your first name.”

“You know my mother, too?” Frankly, her knowledge of her family was a little unsettling.

“I know your whole family Fox, and you know mine. We’ve known each other for over five years. We met at that hole in the wall pub off Smith Street, you were wearing that red button down. The one you would later tell me is your lucky shirt.” She frowned, being the only one having the memories was just plain sad. “We both got stupid drunk and you came to my apartment and…” His eyes widened as he filled in the blanks. “That was the night Emily was conceived. Damn it!” She huffed in exasperation. “You really don’t remember?”

She wanted to go home. She wanted to wake up in her own bed with her husband and daughter. She wanted her reality and normalcy not this version.


	4. The one where Mulder and Scully share truths

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Edited on June 1, 2020

The drive back to motel was terribly uncomfortable. They didn’t say a word to one another, until he pulled into the parking lot. She asked what room she was in.

“1013,” he answered, pointing to a building on the left. 

“Great thanks,” she said getting out of the car, and walking as far away from him as possible.

She had no idea where she was going. It was dark, she was wet from the rain, and all she wanted to do was go home. Everything was foreign. She was a stranger in this life. Sure, her life wasn’t perfect. Far from it, in fact, but it was hers.

Dana opened the door to her hotel room, and threw her jacket on the chair. She turned the shower on, to the highest heat possible and tried to scald off the rest of the day. She looked down at the body that didn’t belong to her, and let the tears fall freely down her face as the shower washed them away.

An hour later, she was lying in bed staring up at the ceiling when she heard a knock on the door. “Scully it’s me.”

With a sigh, she opened the door to find 'not her Fox Mulder' at the door with a look of apology in his eye.

“Uh hi,” he began, “look I’m really sorry for my reaction earlier it’s just…” he trailed off.

Weird. Uncomfortable. Strange. Pick an adjective, she thought tiredly.

She couldn’t help but notice how good the gray worn Knicks shirt looked on him and was barely registering what he was saying, “Do you want to go for a run? I am just too keyed up right now to go to sleep.”

A run. He was asking her at 2 am if she wanted to go for a run. Unbelievable.

She shook her head and pulled her red bathrobe tighter around her frame. “Thanks Fox, but no thanks. I think I’m just going to go to bed.”

“Suit yourself, Scully,” he said with a grin and walked out into the night.

“Hey Fox,” she called into the darkness. He didn’t get very far because he was bounding up the steps. She had impulsively called him back, if only because she craved his presence. Even in this reality, she could feel a pull. A chemistry. “Do you want to come inside and talk about the case?”

It was an olive branch. One she was tenuously offering and surprised at the fact that he accepted by coming into the hotel room. He saw the files on the beside table and the little round table was peppered with documents. She hadn’t even given a thought to looking through them but realized he would fill in the gaps soon.

And he did.

She sat perched on the bed with rapt attention as he spoke about Billy Miles. The class of 1989. Strange abductions in the woods. Ray Soames chip in the back of his neck. He theorized that the kids were abducted, experimented on and then returned. He sat in the chair across from her, gauging her reaction. He was ready for the, “You’re insane Mulder,” and was pleasantly surprised when she said, “You truly believe that these kids are telling the truth. It could be a number of things, but what makes you so sure?”

“Because it happened to my sister, Samantha, except she was never returned.”

She was silent, contemplating what he was saying, as he continued. “She was eight and I was twelve. We were playing a board game, when I wanted to watch the Magician and she wanted something else. Our parents were out with friends, and I was in charge. Suddenly, there was a beam of light and her body was lifted into the air and she was carried out the window. I don’t remember much after that, I was told I passed out and when I came to she was just gone.”

“Oh, Fox,” she said softly. “I’m so sorry.” She truly was too, the life of this Fox Mulder had been far more troubled then she imagined. She didn’t believe in aliens or abductions but she saw that he did. His emotional vulnerability rendered her speechless.

“I’m going to be honest, Dana,” he began, “when you started talking earlier about my sister and my family it was really strange. You spoke of them like you knew them and me. It was unnerving. I’m beginning to think that your not really you, are you?”

She wanted to kiss him. He figured it out without her having to say it again. “No,” she said resolutely. “I’m not her. My life is different. One minute I was at home, and the next I’m sitting next to you in a car while your yelling about loosing nine minutes, of which I still fail to see the significance of, but it must mean something considering I’m not her.”

She hoped he would understand. If he could believe in aliens and abductions, he could believe in her, couldn’t he?

“Tell me about your life,” he said gently. “Obviously you know a lot about me but I know next to nothing about you.”

“In my life, we’re married, expecting baby number two, and live a quiet life in suburbia. Something I never even imagined for myself, considering how ambitious I used to be. I told you how we met… it was all really fast. We met, got pregnant with Emily, and married a year later. I graduated from Medical school and did my residency in Pathology. You’ve been working in the VCU since I met you and one of their most respected profilers.”

“Why did it take us a whole year to get married?”

“Because I was stubborn. Because I thought you only wanted to get married because we got pregnant,” she chuckled at the memory. “It took me a long time to say yes. Again, I was only twenty-three at the time. I had plans. I had a set path since the age of ten when I announced to my parents that I wanted to be a doctor. I wanted to distinguish myself and be different from my siblings,” she paused, “besides I was so young, now looking back on it that I barely knew who I was. But we figured it out.”

He studied her, as if he were seeing her for the first time as someone other than his partner. Yes, she was attractive and intellectually challenging but he felt an undeniable chemistry the second they shook hands in the basement. It was almost like it was fate.

“Fox, are you okay? I just behooved quite a bit of information at you.”

“I’m okay,” he said with a nod. "It's just a lot..." 

“More strange then alternate realities and alien abductions?” She teased falling into old habits.

“I suppose not,” he conceded. “Do you think you’re gonna wake up tomorrow and be where you should be?”

“I hope so,” she sighs, “but I’m not so sure.”


	5. The one where they go to Iowa

It was after the case in Oregon, that they had come to a fragile friendship. He desperately wanted to help her get back to where she had come from. He’d combed the x-files in the vain hope that there had been a case similar to hers but to no avail. The chances of her returning to her former life seemed slim. She missed everything about her old life: lazy mornings in bed with Fox, Emily’s hugs when she got home from work, dinners with her family, feeling the baby kick her rib cage and play soccer with her internal organs… mostly she missed being herself.

It was a rude awakening experiencing what her blind ambition had cost her: a family. It was getting harder for her to be with Fox. Only because when she was around him, she missed the other version. Her best friend. Her confidante. Truth be told, she also missed sex on a regular basis.

This version of herself, she’d learn was lonely. She didn’t have many friends, and was not as close to her family. She hadn’t one missed call from Melissa when she had returned from Oregon. It wasn’t like she expected it, but in her reality Melissa would call and they would talk almost every day. She came home to an empty, but prestine apartment. Everything was neat and orderly, something that wasn’t always possible in her house with a messy toddler.

She found certain things comforting, how she organized her closet was similar to how she did at home, and how she had set up her kitchen extremely similar: the plates were on the right and the bowls were on the left. Small things like that gave her a banal sense of normalcy, but left her feeling empty.

It was a Sunday when he showed up on her door step. She was in the middle of reading the latest article on dissection techniques in JAMA when she heard a familiar voice. “Hey Scully, open up!”

She perched her glasses on top of her head and made her way to the door. “What is it Mulder?” She asked by way of greeting. She wasn’t exactly in the mood for company, considering she was feeling particularly sorry for herself. She was in her weekend outfit of leggings and an oversize shirt. She looked barely legal, without a stitch of makeup on.

“I think I have an idea,” he began, brushing towards her, “but it may involve going back to Oregon.” He was in weekend civilian clothes as well, she noticed. It was her favorite Knick's shirt and a pair of jeans.

She shook her head. They had gone back to that spot every couple of hours when they were there in the vain hope that some time loop would reopen.

“Mulder, that didn’t work before. Do you really think it would work now? It’s almost been a month.”

“It might be worth a shot, Scully.”

“I’m tired of trying Fox,” she sighed. “Every night I go to sleep and hope that I wake up home. Every morning, I’m extremely disappointed that I’m not. Truth be told, I’m beginning to think getting home is fruitless and maybe I should just start living her life.” She paused, mulling it over. “Did you know that she doesn’t have many friends or a social life? That she isn’t very close to her family or her sister?”

He shook his head no. He didn’t know. “This version of me is a sad, lonely, workaholic,” she frowned. “And honestly I’m not sure when the last time she got laid was because from what I can glean when I walk by the water cooler her moniker is “Ice Queen.”

That felt like a punch to the stomach, she hadn’t meant to sound so emotional, but it was getting harder to keep herself in check. “I’m not a cold person by any stretch of the imagination.”

He stared at her dumbstruck. He wasn’t sure she’d been privy to what people were saying about her, but the hurt was written all over her face. “They’re just assholes, Scully. I know your not an ice queen.”

His comment earned him a genuine smile. “Thanks,” she said sincerely, “it’s nice to know I’ve got one aly.” He didn’t know what came over him but he closed the gap between him and pulled her into a hug. She was so small and barely at his chest. He kissed the top of her head, and she smelled of her shampoo. Something vaguely coconut and uniquely Dana Scully.

He pulled away and cupped her face, “I’m going to help you, Dana, I promise.”

As he leaned closer, she got bolder and leaned in for a kiss. It was gentle at first, and tasted exactly how she remembered. He deepened it, threading his hands through her hair, she opened her mouth slightly and their tongues ruled for dominance. A flick had been switched, and suddenly she was leading him into her bedroom. She shut the door behind them, intending on making up for lost time.

The next morning, she woke up with his arms curled around her waist and his heavy breathing on her neck. Images of the night before flooded her memory. It was unlike any experience she’d had with her Fox, because this first time was better. She wasn’t drunk and too hungover the next day to remember all of it. The man could still do pretty amazing things with his tongue. At least that was the same, she mused contemplating getting out of bed. She really had to go to the bathroom, but was enjoying just listening to his breathing.

“I can hear you thinking,” he mumbled, sleepily. “It’s very loud,” he mused.

“I wasn’t thinking,” she lied.

“You were,” he challenged, “so a penny for your thoughts.”

She turned to face him, “I was just thinking about last night,” she blushed. “And that I wanted to do it again.”

“I think we can arrange that,” he muttered, pulling her into a long searing kiss.

Two hours later, they were sitting side by side waiting for AD Skinner. They’d had a few more rounds before driving to work separately. They wanted to keep it their secret for now. Besides, people were already whispering about the two of them being lovers, and they didn’t want to add any more fuel to the fire.

“Good morning Agents,” he greeted tersely taking the seat opposite them. “Have you been following the news lately, regarding the pilot in Indiana?”

“Robert Buddhaus,” Mulder cuts in beginning to recite the facts, “Four months ago, he was hospitalized after he had barricaded himself in his house displaying abnormal behaviors. Since then he’s gone missing and the FBI refuses to investigate. Six other pilots have also gone missing and there are rumors about an experimental craft on Ellen’s Air Force Base.” He paused for affect, “Am I missing anything?”

Skinner narrowed his eyes, “No. Except now, the FBI is getting involved. I’m sending your two to Indiana. You can get the flight details from Kimberly.”

With that, they were dismissed. After getting the hotel and flight information, they met down in the basement office.

“Fox, do you really think this is an X file? Or is just some kind of military cover-up?”

“At this point, Dana, I’m not sure. I could be a little of both. But go home and pack, I’ll meet you at the airport in about three hours,” he said with a sigh.

She had a feeling this was going to be a very long case.


	6. The one where the Dana likes married life

She finally felt like she was settling into a routine of normalcy. She was adapting to domesticity. She was so far outside of her comfort zone the only thing she could do was lean in. She had virtually given up trying to return to her old life, and decided that if it were meant to happen it would. Maybe she’d wake up tomorrow back in Oregon with Mulder. Maybe she wouldn’t. But every night filled her with a sense of overwhelming anxiety.

Becoming an instant mother had changed her. She found parenting to be exhausting and rewarding. She decidedly didn’t even mind being pregnant, even if she couldn’t see her toes and her center of gravity was off. It was a very unique experience, and one she admittedly was beginning to enjoy.

Plus, the sex was absolutely fantastic. It wasn’t like she was celibate, but it had been at least a year since her last serious relationship.

She fell into a routine: wake up, get ready for work, get Emily ready for daycare at the hospital she worked at and head to the pathology unit. Thankfully, as an attending her schedule was pretty routine. She was able to work 9-5 and still have a life. Fox’s schedule could be unpredictable, but since he wasn’t in the field she never had to worry about him. It was a relief considering how risky she knew the X-Files could become. Even as a green agent, she was well aware of the travel and risk involved with solving the “unsolvable.”

He had reminded her that morning that they were supposed to be leaving for the Vineyard that afternoon. Samantha’s wedding was in two days. She’d seen it marked in her own scrawl on the calendar, but hadn’t really given it much thought. The last wedding she’d gone to was as a plus one for Jack. It hadn’t been a good experience considering that he’d gotten stupid drunk and hit on a bridesmaid. It was the beginning of the end of their relationship.

She had taken the entire day off (according to the calendar) and was able to clean the house, pack for all three of them, and manage to squeeze in a nap while Emily slept mid day. She woke up to a gentle kiss on her forehead. “Hey,” she muttered sleepily, blinking her eyes open.

“Hi,” he said, pointing to the suitcase, “you packed for me too?”

She nodded, “I had the time and you were honestly the easiest. The Tux just needs to be picked up from the dry cleaners, which we can do before we leave but we’re all set.”

“Okay, sounds like a plan. We really should hit the road if we want to beat the rush hour traffic.”

“Remind me again why we just don’t fly?”

“Come on Dana, it’ll be fun,” he teased. “Remember when we did this drive to see my parents when Emily was just an infant?”

No. “Yes.”

“She slept through the entire trip.”

“We just got lucky then,” she muttered. “Now she’s four and easily bored.”

“If we leave now, maybe we can just transfer her while she’s still napping.”

Wishful thinking, she mused slipping out of bed. She glanced at the clock. It was only two pm. They could possibly make it to the Island by 9 or 10 pm. “Okay, I’ll go get her while you pack the car.”

She moved slowly down the hall to Emily’s room, where she could see her chest rising and falling. She quietly opened the door, and lifted her out of bed. Shifting her onto her hip, she slowly made her way downstairs and out to the car. Emily had her hands around her neck, and was still sleeping soundly as she transferred her into the car seat.

Fox was already in the drivers seat, as she slid into the passenger side. “Don’t forget the dry cleaners,” she whispered as he pulled out of the driveway and toward main street.

Nine and an half hours later, they made it to West Tinsbury. His parents house was a typical New England Colonial. It was just what she envisioned: a stark white two story house with black shutters. There was a beautiful rose garden in the front of the yard, and it looked picturesque even in the dark.

His parents must have heard them pull into the driveway because they were outside greeting them as soon as they got out of the car. His mom was all smiles as she gave her a hug and put a tentative hand on her belly. “Are you going to find out this time?”

She shook her head. “We like surprises,” Fox cut in, as his dad got the suitcase out of the trunk. Fox had Emily on his shoulder, who had nodded off somewhere in Providence Rhode Island. His dad chuckled, “We know.”

As soon as they entered the foyer, the smell of fresh baked goods assaulted her nose. She followed Mrs. Mulder into the kitchen, while Fox put Emily upstairs to bed. “So,” Mrs. Mulder began, gesturing to the empty counter seat, “tea or decaf?”

“Tea would be good, thank you,” she quipped, as Bill Mulder appeared in the kitchen. “Dana, you got to try these,” he said putting a plate of Brownies in front of her. She nodded and grabbed one, it was delicious. She wouldn’t have pegged Fox’s parents to be so normal, considering the Fox she’d met. This was a far cry from Mr. Spooky. It was all very all-american upper class. She shouldn’t have been surprised, he had gone to Oxford.

“Mom made made me brownies,” he said coming into the kitchen. “I made Dana and Emily brownies,” she corrected.

“Well since Emily’s passed out, I’ll eat hers,” he quipped taking the biggest one on the plate. She couldn’t help but roll her eyes.

“Where’s Samantha?” He said chewing.

“She’s at the venue. She got a hotel room with some girlfriends for the weekend.”

He nodded. “Adam there too?”

“Girlfriends, Fox,” his mother chided.

“Is that code for Adam?” He couldn’t help goading his mother. She knew it too and laughed. “You’d have to ask her. She also invited us for Brunch tomorrow at the hotel figuring that you would get here late and want to sleep in.”

“How considerate,” he said through a mouthful of brownie. She swatted at his arm, “Don’t talk with your mouthful.”

The next morning, arrived too fast. All she wanted to do was sleep, but instead was woken up by Emily at the side of the bed shaking her awake. File this under crappy things about parenting, she thought opening her eyes. Realizing that Fox wasn’t next to her, she stretched and got up. “You know, Em, shaking someone awake isn’t a very nice way to start he day.”

“Daddy told me to wake you up,” she explained clutching her blanket. “He says grandma and grandpa are going to meet us and Auntie at the hotel.”

“Fine,” she said padding over to the suitcase. “Go ahead and let your dad know I’ll be down as soon as I get dressed. He can get you dressed, considering his lovely wake up call.”

Emily nodded and bounded downstairs.

Almost a half hour later, and feeling slightly more human, she found Fox and Emily in the living room watching cartoons. Emily was coloring on the coffee table dressed in an outfit that she had probably picked out herself considering star leggings and a flower t-shirt isn’t exactly what she would have chosen. Her blonde hair was in a ponytail the only hairstyle she knew Fox could do.

Pick your battles, Dana, she thought biting her tongue. “I’m ready whenever you two are,” she said by way of greeting. “Mommy, look what I colored! It’s Aladdin and Princess Jasmine. Daddy found my princess coloring book in the car.”

“Bring it with us, Em. You can color at the hotel.” Emily nodded and started cleaning up her crayons.

She could tell Mulder was speaking to her, but she couldn’t hear him. Her ears started ringing and her vision blurred. Suddenly overcome with dizziness she collapsed on the floor.

The last thing she heard was, “Mommy, are you okay?”


	7. The one where she comes back

She was in the middle of typing up the case report on the Buddhaus' case when it happened. Her ears started ringing, her head started spinning and she collapsed on the floor.

When she came to, Emily was standing over her. “Mommy,” she squealed with happiness, “your okay! See daddy, Mommy’s awake.”

“I can see that Emi,” he said holding his hand out, and helping her up. She looked down at herself, and felt a strong kick in her abdomen. She was back. Relief washed over her, and she smiled. “I’m fine,” she assured him, as he hovered over her, touching her head.

"You passed out. Are you sure you’re fine?”

“Fox, I’m a medical doctor and I can assure you I’m okay.”

She leaned in and kissed him, it was gentle and sweet and felt like home.

“You’re sure your fine?”

“Absolutely. Although one question, why are we at your mothers house?”

“Samantha’s wedding..."

“I just forgot for a second,” she assured him, while mentally calculating that she’d been gone for a month.

She wondered if Scully enjoyed being a visitor in her life or if the Fox Mulder would figure out she changed back.

Dana didn’t have time to contemplate those scenarios because she was back and happy to be surrounded by her family.

* * *

When she came to, she was on the hardwood floor of her apartment. Her head ached and she felt nauseous. She looked down at herself and saw that she was back in her own body. It was strange, she had begun to enjoy being pregnant.

A wave of nausea crashed over her and she ran to the bathroom, emptying the contents of her stomach, and tried to process what happened. She had a difficult time rationalizing what had transpired. Her first inclination was to call Mulder. Maybe he could fill in the blanks.

She went to her desk, and found a copy of his business card, where he had scrawled his cellphone number on the back.

He answered on the first ring, “Scully, what is it?”

“Can you come over?” She asked, twisting the cord of the phone around her finger. “I need to talk to you.”

“Give me ten minutes, okay?”

She nodded, “Okay.”

After hanging up, she wandered into her kitchen. It looked exactly like when she’d left it. The calendar was turned to the month of April, so time had passed the same as that other reality, she noted. Categorically stowing that information away. So by now, they solved the case in Oregon, and they must be working on something new.

She went over to her laptop and scanned the document she must have been typing. It was about a pilot and a DOD top secret program. It sounded interesting, and she wondered what events had transpired during the case. As much as she enjoyed pathology at the hospital, she had missed field work. It was dangerous, interesting and challenging.

She heard him knocking and quickly let him in. “Hey Dana, are you okay?”

Dana? He called her Dana. She wondered how close they had gotten while she was living the other Dana Scully's life. It was strange knowing him so intimately in the other reality, while in this one, she didn’t know what their status was.

“I’m fine. It’s just I needed to see you."

His eyes widened something felt different. He couldn’t explain it, but something was off. “You’ve switched back,” he concluded. “She’s gone.”

Mulder was contemplative and she could detect a hint of sadness. 

“We’re you guys— did you…” she grappled for what she was trying to say. She wanted to ask him if he’d had sex with her in this reality, but felt incredibly embarrassed.

“We, uh, we’re together sort of. I reminded her of her husband and we were…” intimate.

“Wait, in that reality did you..." 

“You were my husband, and I think I was falling in love with her life,” she admitted softly.

“I understand,” he cut in. “She was so… you but different in a way I can’t explain.”

“So was Fox.”

“She called me Fox all the time it drove me crazy,” he said with a grin. “I was beginning to get used to it.”

“I kind of missed being called Scully,” she added sinking into the couch. He sat down next to her and their knees were touching. He grabbed her hand, and just silently sat next to her lost in thought.

“Hey Fox,” she said cutting through the silence. “I think I’m going to miss being the other version of myself.”


	8. The one where she tries to make sense of what happened

It had been awkward, after her return they seemed to dance around one another precariously. She knew they were both changed by this experience and she knew they still had things to talk about. She also had to tell him something that she had just found out at her yearly physical. She was pregnant. 

The news had hit her like a ton of bricks. She wasn’t ready to tell him, because she couldn’t even explain it. Logically, it meant that when she was in that alternate reality it was her essence that entered the other Dana Scully’s body. Her corporal form had continued to exist here in this one. Any intimacy was with her body, not her but the other version. Her head literally ached thinking about it. The better question was how on earth was she going to tell him? Or anyone?

Before, a family was never her priority. Women her age were married and settled down. She strove for a career, but after experiencing it for herself she wasn’t opposed to that choice. Four weeks. Her doctor said she was four weeks, meaning they had to have been intimate after the case. He’d told her that they had tried to recreate the scene and get her back to no avail. He told her how she’d broken down and that she made the first move. It didn’t matter anymore, but in some way she felt robbed of the experience even though it did happen to her. Her emotions, usually so easily boxed and categorized were charged. Everything was heightened including her sense of smell, which had caused a few trips to the ladies room.

She knew he was concerned about her, because she caught him staring every once in a while. They didn’t have a current case, so they were relegated to banal tasks like background checks. She hadn’t done an autopsy or even been asked to consult on one in over a week since her return.

It was a Tuesday afternoon, and they were both in the basement office when he suggested they organize some of the files so that they could have a easier system.

She agreed considering his system currently was a mess. He filed them by monsters, dates of abductions and U for unexplained.

“M for Mothman?” She sighed scratching her head. She wasn’t even sure what a Mothman was, but the big M tab sticking out of the file.

“You’ve never heard of the Mothman?” He asked incredulously.

She shook her head no.

“On November 12, 1966, five men who were digging a grave at a cemetery near Clendenin, West Virginia, claimed to have seen a man-like figure fly low from the trees over their heads. That was considered the first sighting. On November 15, 1966, two young couples from Point Pleasant, Roger and Linda Scarberry and Steve and Mary Mallette, told police they saw a large grey creature whose eyes “glowed red” when the car’s headlights picked it up. They described it as a “large flying man with ten-foot wings”, following their car while they were driving in an area outside of town.”

“How do you know all this?” She asked impressed.

“Eidetic Memory,” he shrugged, as if it were no big feat. “I read the article from 1966 and it just stuck.”

“Well, Mulder, you seem to be unfolding like a flower. Any other superpowers?”

He chuckled. “How about you? Any superpowers?”

“Nope, I’m only human.”

“Too bad,” he quipped, and then paused, “you did switch bodies once. That may be considered a kind of superpower.”

“Hmm,” she agreed, impassively. “But we didn’t switch bodies, we switched… minds.” Essences. Souls. What ever kind of word you want to use to describe whatever makes up an individual person.

He mulled it over. “Minds?”

“When I was me, I was in the other Dana’s life, and when she was me, she was just in my body,” she paused, thinking this may give her an opening. “And uh, well…”

She couldn’t do it. Not yet anyway. It just sounded to impossible. Insane, actually.

“Well, what?” He goaded.

“It’s very strange to even consider.” It was a lame way to end the conversation, but she was terrified of the truth. Instead, she changed the subject. “Should we just categorize it by date of initial case file?”

He narrowed his eyes at her, knowing she was holding something back.

“Sure, fine.”


	9. The one where Scully pulls away

She needed to tell him soon before it became obvious, but instead kept avoiding the conversation.

She put it on the back burner when she was called in for a meeting by Assistant Director Skinner. To what he wanted to discuss, she was unsure and it made her anxious. She prepared by reading the past case files so she could glean a better picture of what happened and how they resolved. She would have asked Fox for help, but considering she was trying her best to as little time with him as possible she decided against it.

Sitting across from Skinner she eyed the man leaning against the filing cabinet observing their interaction. He’d already railroaded her by saying she wasn’t doing the job well enough. She was assigned to debunk and report, except her case reports read anything but. “But sir, the very nature of the X-Files cases often precludes orthodox investigation.”

“Are you suggesting that Agent Mulder obstructs you from proper procedure?”

She shook her head. She was getting frustrated. “No, sir. If anything, I’m suggesting that these cases be reviewed with… an open mind.”

“Maybe your mind has become too open.”

She grimaced, as a hot anger flashed across her face. “On X-Files cases investigated by Agent Mulder and myself to date, we have a conviction or case solution of seventy-five percent. That’s well above the current bureau standard.”

“And that is your only saving grace.”

She shifted in her seat, glancing again at the man smoking like a chimney, just observing.

“May I ask, sir, what more you require?”

“What I require is increased frequency of reports. Conventional investigation. In short, Agent Scully, it is your responsibility to see that these cases are by-the-book.”

“I understand sir, however conventional investigation may interfere with the success rate of these cases, just something to consider…” she huffed, standing up and exiting his office.

She was so mad all she could see was red. She furiously paced the hall waiting for the elevator and almost ran into Mulder.

“Oh, I’m sorry,” she said bumping into him. He was the last person she expected to run into. She jolted away from him, putting enough space between them that she was on the other side of the elevator.

“Is everything alright?”

His concern was evident. If he continued to speak to her, she might break down.

“I’m fine,” she lied.

“No you’re not,” he said, knowingly. “You’ve been acting… different.”

“I’m okay, really, I just had a meeting with Skinner is all.”

“Oh,” he said surprised, wondering why she didn’t tell him. He was quiet and hit the button for the basement floor. The doors closed, as they were the only two people in the elevator.

They silently made their way into the basement, neither one speaking. She turned the light on as he went to his desk. She leaned tiredly against the filing cabinet. “Skinner wants to be more by the book,” she says finally. “He was expressing his displeasure about my case reports. Apparently, I’m not debunking your theories, as I was assigned to do. They don’t seem to realize that I’m not a pawn. I’m not maneuverable in their agenda.” She paused. “He accused me of being too open minded.”

She sat down across from him, as he stared at her, “I’m sorry that your getting reprimanded because of me. You don’t deserve that.”

“It’s not your fault, Mulder,” she cut in. “I’ve read the case reports, I’ve pieced together the investigations that I wasn’t apart of. I know myself enough to see that I would have thought the same things she did. If that makes any sense at all…”

“It makes sense,” he cut in agreeing with her. “I’m grateful for our partnership.”

“I wouldn’t dream of putting myself on the line for anyone but you,” she teased. It was an innocent flirtatious line, but he grinned like a Cheshire Cat.

“Are you flirting with me Agent Scully?”

Dangerous territory, she thought, trying to give herself a reason to stop. “That would be unprofessional, Fox Mulder.” She meant to teased, but it came out sounding flirtatious. She suddenly had a vision of them, together on the desk, with his hands all over her body and…

“Earth to Scully,” he called startling out of her reverie. She suddenly felt very hot and excused herself.

In the bathroom, she heard two women whispering. “I hear they’ve been doing it since the beginning,” one said, much louder than a whisper.

“I mean if you were his partner, wouldn’t you?” The other voice laughed. “He’s probably the hottest agent in the office and they got him down in the basement. He’s got that lanky, dark and depressive thing going for him.”

“Rumor has it, he’s very well, you know.”

“Shut up, Stacey where did you hear that?”

“Karen.” She paused. “She said that they went out for drinks once and let’s just say he’s very well endowed.”

“Karen, the blonde secretary on the third floor?”

“The one in the same,” the voice, belonging to Stacey confirmed. “I guess it was just a one time thing,” she added, turning the water on.

She couldn’t take hearing anymore. She knew exactly who and what they were talking about. She opened the door, and walked stoically to the sink. Looking at the two woman, she said hello, and once she was done washing her hands made a beeline out the door.

She swore she could have heard one of them say, “Shit,” but it didn’t really matter. Now, she was mad, maybe a little jealous but definitely irked. She wanted to berate him for sleeping with Karen, and also wanted to kiss him.

“Did you know, the office thinks we’re sleeping together?” She said without preamble, while he threw a pencil at the ceiling. It didn’t stay stuck and fell right into his lap.

“That’s just water cooler talk, don’t pay any attention to it.”

“Well,” she continued, “these two women were talking about someone named Karen on the third floor who said you had a very big penis.”

His eyes widened, “First of all, I did not sleep with Karen or do anything involving my penis.” He couldn’t believe he was having this conversation with his partner right now, who looked absolutely livid. It was definitely cute seeing her jealous. She was so tiny, in her oversize suit, like she was playing dress up in her mother’s closet, even though she was a twenty-eight year old professional woman. She had her hands on her hips, expectantly waiting for an explanation.

He got up and put his hands on her shoulders, trying to anchor her to the floor, as she had seemingly lost her mind. “Listen, the only woman in this entire agency that I would sleep with is standing in front of me, looking like she wants to kill me.”

She was suddenly very turned on. It was his close proximity, and she did something entirely out of character: she kissed him. Hard.

It was not a gentle hello, or chaste kiss. It was fervent with desire. He closed the gap, and she felt his tongue move against her lips, begging for entrance. She allowed him access, and they dueled for dominance.

She was breaking all the rules, but damn it felt so good. His hands was sliding up her rib cage, and he cupped both breasts. She let out a moan, and pulled away. “Sorry,” she apologized, “we shouldn’t be doing this…”


	10. The one where they meet Tooms

Since the incident in the basement, which she referred it as, they’d been cautious around one another.

She’d been cordial, but distant and he had no idea what to make of her hot and cold behavior. For a minute there, it seemed as thought they were both enjoying it and then she physically jumped away from him.

It was after lunch with an old friend, Special Agent Tom Colton, did she inform him of a case the VCU was working on. Tom had asked her for a favor, and it did seem like it was an xfile. It was a Murder case, only they had no idea how the perpetrator would have gotten access to the victim. It was definitely going to be right up Mulders alley.

Sure enough, not even twenty minutes after telling him about it, they are at the Crime scene in Baltimore.

“So why didn’t they ask me?” He asks a little annoyed. She was right about this being an X file.

“They’re friends of mine from the academy, I’m sure they just felt more comfortable talking to me,” she said trying to convince herself of the lie she was spoon feeding him.

“Why would I make them so uncomfortable?” He looked around and started to go through the files on the victims desk.

“It probably has to do with your reputation,” she answered pinching the bridge of her nose, as a wave of nausea swept over her. She prayed that she wouldn’t get sick at the crime scene, but the stench was pretty horrific.

“Reputation? I have a reputation?” It was as if he already didn’t know and was just goading her. She wasn’t in the mood to play games. “Mulder, look. Colton plays by the book and you don’t. They feel your methods, your theories are…” she paused. Out there. Insane. Bat shit crazy.

“Spooky?” He offered. “Do you think I’m spooky?”

Before she had a chance to answer, she was interrupted. “Agent Scully’s in here, sir.”

Tom enters the room and looks at her, “Dana, sorry I’m late.”

“Dana?” Fox mouths to her in disbelief. She ignores him.

“We just got here,” she says easily and looks at Fox, “Fox Mulder, this is Tom Colton.” The men stare at one another sizing each other up. She can’t help but roll her eyes at the obvious male bravado.

“So, Mulder,” Tom says, “what do you think, does this look like the work of little green men?

“Gray,” he says narrowing his eyes. Aliens are gray. This guy is such an idiot.

“Excuse me?”

“Gray. You said green men, a Reticulan skin tone is actually gray and they’re notorious for their extraction of terrestrial human livers. Due to iron depletion in the Reticulan galaxy.”

She suddenly wanted to disappear. Way to be normal, Fox.

“You can’t be serious,” he says looking from Fox to her. She can only shrug in response.

Of course Mulder has to go for a zinger, only because he does not like this man. “Do you have any idea what liver and onions go for on Reticula? `scuse me,” he says walking along the office. Trying to see if anyone missed anything.

Tom shifts his attention to her, “Dana, I’ve been thinking about this and I have a theory, might explain a lot, tell me what you think.”

She nods as he continues. Out of the corner of her eye, she sees Mulder pick something up using the tweezers. “What if the guy enters…”

At this point she’s barely listening, but watching Mulder as he looks at the thread and then looks up at the ventilation shaft. It’s covered, but it seems as if there might be something there.

“Hold on a second. What in the hell is he doing?”

He pulls a small brush out of his pocket and dusts around the cover. Bingo.

“Err, that vent is six inches by about eighteen, even if a Reticulan could crawl through, it’s screwed in place,” Tom says visibly pale. He knows the crime techs should have caught it.

She steps closer to him, their body’s are almost touching so that she can get a better look at what he’s uncovered. It’s an elongated fingerprint.

The next morning, Mulder comes into the office whistling. He’s in a good mood too because he hands her a coffee. “It’s from down the street,” he says. She nods and reluctantly accepts it. The smell of caffeine is making her queasy.

She is tired, it was another sleepless night, and all she wants to do is curl up on the couch and watch bad television shows. Instead, she’s down in the basement while her chipper partner is in the middle of preparing a presentation for her.

He turns on the light box, “This is the print I took yesterday from Usher’s office, these others are from an X-file. Ten murders, Baltimore area, undetermined points of entry, each victim had their liver removed. These prints were discovered at five of the ten crime scenes.”

“Ten murders, Colton never mentioned..”

“Most likely, he’s not aware of them,” he interrupts, “These two prints were lifted five years before he was born at Powhatan Mill. And these three were lifted probably, five years before his mother was even born.”

“Are you saying, these prints are from the 1960’s and the 1930’s?” She asks incredulously. What he’s postulating isn’t possible, is it?

“And fingerprinting was just coming into it’s own in 1903, but there was a murder involving an extracted liver.”

“Of course,” she says her voice laced with sarcasm. She wheels her chair away from the table and stands up to get a closer look.

“Now that’s five murders every thirty years. That makes two more to go this year.”

“You’re saying these are copy-cats,” she said trying to make is irrational theory seem rational.

“Come on, what did we learn in our first day at the academy, Scully? Each fingerprint is unique, these are a perfect match.”

“Are you suggesting that I go before the Violent Crime Unit and present a profile declaring that these murders were done by aliens?” She counters, trying to bring him back down to earth.

“No, of course not, I find no evidence of alien involvement.”

“Well, what then? That, that this is the work of a hundred year old serial killer who is capable of overpowering a healthy six foot two businessman.”

“And he should stick out in a crowd with ten inch fingers,” he added with a grin.

“Look, bottom line, this is Colton’s case.”

He gets up, and stands next to her holding the file in his hands, “Our X-file dates back to 1903, we had it first.”

“But they don’t want you involved. They don’t want to hear your theories. That’s why Blevins has you hidden away down here.”

“You’re down here too,” he countered. “Look, why don’t we agree to this, they’ll have their investigation, we’ll have ours and never the twain shall meet. Agreed?”

“Sure. Fine. Whatever, Mulder.”

After presenting her case report to the VCU, Agent Fuller agrees to a stakeout at the suspects residence. All goes according to plan: they capture him, mirandize him, and bring him in for questioning. Except he passes the polygraph test.

“I can’t believe this,” she muttered, looking to Mulder. “How did he manage to pass?”

“He didn’t,” he says knowingly. “He didn’t pass, Dana.”

“We have to let him go,” Agent Fuller cuts in. “We don’t have enough to hold him.”

“But sir,” Mulder cuts in, “Tooms lied. On question 11 and 13.”

“Is number eleven, the hundred year old question? Well, let me tell you, I had a reaction to that stupid question. And what the hell is this Powhatan Mill thing.

“Two murders with matching M.O’s occurred in Powhatan Mill in 1933, just look at the chart.”

“I don’t need you or that machine, telling me if Tooms was alive in `33.”

“He’s the guy,” he said with convection, knowing that it made him sound incredibly stupid.

“I’m letting him go,” he says gruffly, and walks away.

She looks at him, wondering how he can be so resolute about this. “You knew they wouldn’t believe you, why did you push it?”

“Maybe I thought you caught the right guy. And maybe I run into so many people, who are hostile, just because they can’t open their minds to the possibilities, that sometimes the need to mess with their heads, outweighs the millstone of humiliation.”

She considers what he’s saying but she has her own opinion. “It seems like you were acting very territorial, I don’t know, forget it.” She goes to turn away from him, but he stops her and touches her cross necklace. His hands brush against her collar bones. She involuntarily shivers at his warm touch.

“Of course I was,” he confesses. “In our investigations, you may not always agree with me but at least you respect the journey. And if you wanna continue working with them, I won’t hold it against you.” He starts to walk away but she catches up, “I don’t know, you must have something more than your polygraph interpretation to backup this bizarre theory and I have to see what it is.”


	11. The one where Scully is attacked

They continue their own investigation, outside the confines of VCU and they track down a detective who was originally on the case in the 60's. He too confirmed that it was Tooms. He also gave them more details like how he liked to collect trophies from his victims including eating their livers. The one important thing they took away from that meeting was Tooms actual address: 66 Exeter Street, Baltimore Maryland.

Once they pulled up to the old apartment building, the same one in the photograph supplied by the detective she had feeling they were going to be right. They entered apartment 103, and it was eerily empty. He looked at her, “This place definitely gives you a feeling.”

She nodded in agreement. It was dank, dark and she could smell something that made her want to puke. Before turning green, she looked at Mulder, “It smells absolutely wretched in here.”

He nods, and opens a door. The odor is more potent and she swallows the bile rising in her throat. He takes a step into the room and pushes an old mattress onto the floor, to reveal a hole in the wall.

“Oh my god,” she exclaims covering her mouth. Not daring to go any closer. He does and she shines her flashlight through it. “Hey Scully, it’s a nest. She sees a mantel of trophies left behind. “Dana look at this!”

She steps closer, not daring to go into the hole, but shines her flashlight on him. He has a sticky substance on his hand. She knows immediately what it is. “Mulder I think that’s bile.”

“Is there any way I can get it off my fingers quickly without betraying my cool exterior?” He deadpans, flicking the stuff off his fingers.

“No one could live in this,” she says helping him out of the hole. He takes his hands in hers and she pulls him out.

“I don’t think it’s where he lives, I think it’s where he hibernates,” he explains, while they make their way out of the apartment.

“Hibernates?” She questions in confusion.

“Just listen, what if some genetic mutation could allow a man to awaken every thirty years.

“Mulder,” she warns, as he opens the door for her.

“And what if the five livers could provide him sustenance for that period. What if Tooms is some kind of, twentieth century, genetic mutant,” he continued ignoring her warning.

“In any case, he’s not here now and he’s gotta come back.”

“Well we’re gonna need a surveillance team,” she added as he pulled into the street.

She sighed, “Yeah, that’ll take some finagling.”

“Well you go down town and see what you can finagle, I’ll keep watch,” he says, as they exit onto the highway.

She’s finally home, after finagling some surveillance for 66 Exeter Street. She decides that she really just needs to wash the day off her. The Tooms case has her rattled, not that she’d even admit that to Mulder but it creeps her out. She reaches for her phone as the bath runs. “Hey, Mulder it’s me. This case has me thinking and if you’re free please give me a call.”

She goes back to the bathroom, she lifts a towel of the rack and goes over to the bath and turns off the taps. She lifts a small bottle from a shelf, she moves to the side of the bath to open it. As she opens it, a lump of bile falls from the ceiling and splashes on her hand. She breathes deeply, in shock, and then looks up at the vent in the ceiling, there is bile around one corner of it. Her heart stops and she runs out in search of her gun.

Grabbing her spare weapon, she calls out, “I know your here Tooms.”

She enters her living-room and turns, pointing her gun at a small vent near the floor. As Scully turns away from the vent, a hand comes crashing through and grabs Scully’s leg causing her to fall. She grabs the door knob, kicking and screaming. Tooms forces himself out through the vent with her on the floor, backs off into the bathroom. Tooms gets up and follows her in and sits on her. Scully tries to hit Tooms but he blocks it. She punches him with her other hand and then pushes her thumbs into the eyes of Tooms. However, he grabs her arms and pushes them to the floor above her head, exposing her stomach.

She hears her front door crash open. “SCULLY!” Mulder yells, as she struggles against Tooms.

Tooms, after hearing Mulder gets off Scully and breaks the bathroom window. But, before he could escape, Mulder has his gun on him. “Not so fast, Tooms,” he seethed. His hand is on the trigger, and he’s overcome with anger. While Tooms is distracted, she gets off the floor and grabs Tooms before he can jump. Tommy’s grabs her by the throat and starts choking her.

“You sick son of a bitch,” He says, pulling him off his partner and takes him down. He handcuffs him attaching him to the exposed bathroom pipe. “You’re not going to get your Quota this year.”

Visibly shaken, she pulls her bathrobe tightly around her body. “Are you okay?” He asks, gently.

She can only manage a head nod. Suddenly she feels something warm, sticky and wet between her legs. She knows it’s blood. It’s all she can process before she passes out.


	12. The one where Scully is in the hospital

She was fading in and out of consciousness but was acutely aware of Fox Mulder holding her hand.

“Are you the husband?” A nurse asked, as they wheeled her into the emergency room. “Did you know she was pregnant? Does she have any allergies?”

His head was spinning. “No, I didn’t know. She never told me,” he said, barely audible. “I’m her partner at the FBI, not her husband. We were in the middle of a case…”

“OK sir, I’m going to have to ask you to take a seat outside in the waiting room. Is there anyone we should call?”

“Uh, her mother, Margaret Scully,” he answered as he walked out of the room. A team of Doctors and Nurses were working on her, but he was so worried he could barely breathe.

He didn’t go to the emergency waiting room. He left the hospital and went to see Tooms, to get some answers.

She felt someone push a strand of hair out of her face, it was gentle and the hand felt familiar. She knew as soon as she opened her eyes it was her mother.

“Dana,” she said on the verge of tears, “I’m so glad your okay.”

She looked around the hospital room, and her partner was noticeably absent. “Where’s Fox?”

“I haven’t seen him,” her mother said, “he’s your new partner right?”

She nodded, “We were on a case and I was attacked by the suspect and…” she closed her eyes remembering how close she was to being killed by Eugene Tooms. She put a hand to her abdomen. “Your baby is fine, Dana.”

Her mother locked eyes with her, “The doctor came in and updated me while you were sleeping. The OB doesn’t know why you bled but you stopped, and everything checked out okay.”

She took a deep breath. Okay, it was going to be okay. “When were you going to tell me?”

“Mom, I was just getting used to it myself. I swear I was going to tell you, but life has been a little hectic lately…” She felt like that was the understatement of the year. It wasn’t like she could tell her mother the truth. She knew she’d sound insane.

Her mother shook her head. “I didn’t even know you were seeing anyone.” Her mother was fishing for information in typically Maggie Scully fashion.

“I’m not,” she said, almost inaudibly. “I mean, it’s complicated. He doesn’t know.”

Her mother raised an eyebrow. She could tell her mother was masking her disappointment. She felt nauseous. “Does Dad know?”

“I was going to let you share that particular piece of information with your father yourself.”

She nodded. At Twenty-eight, she was still daddy’s little girl and she knew that getting pregnant on top of choosing the FBI over medicine would inevitably disappoint him.

“You realize your going to have to slow down and take it easy. You probably will be in bed rest for a while.”

Ugh. Bed rest. She anticipated that once she spoke with the doctor. She heard a knock on the door, and saw Fox standing in the doorway. She couldn’t help but grin, “Hey,” she greeted, groggily. A looked passed between them and Maggie excused herself. “I’ll let you two talk, I’m going to get some coffee.” She looked at Fox, “Would you like one?”

“No thanks, Mrs. Scully.”

“Oh, call me Maggie,” she said knowingly as she slipped out of the room.

“I’m glad your okay,” he said holding the flowers he brought for her awkwardly. “I was going to wait until you woke up but I was just so heated about Tooms that I went down to the station. They wouldn’t let me talk to him,” he continued, “which was probably good because I think I would have killed him,” he said only half joking.

“I’m glad your here. I uh, really need to talk to you.”

He nodded, expecting this. He sat down in the chair next to her. His eyes were searing into hers, and she found it hard to look away even though she knew this was going to be completely uncomfortable. “I’m pregnant.”

Saying those words made her feel so light. Being a harbinger of this secret had been difficult. “I’m also five weeks.”

He did the math. No, it couldn’t be she was not Dana. Then again, they hadn’t actually been careful that night or the nights since if memory served. There was no way, except the proof was now resting in her womb.

“I found out at my annual physical, and it’s been a week of struggling how to tell you.”

He didn’t know what to say, so he sat silently contemplating his next words.

“You can be involved or not, it’s completely up to you, but I’m having this baby,” she added resolutely.

He took her hand in his, “I’m with you, okay.” He kissed her hand. “We can figure it out.”

“Okay, we can figure it out.”

They were so wrapped up in their own world, they didn’t hear Maggie come in. She had a steaming cup of coffee in one hand and a chocolate chip cookie in the other.

“I also brought back something for you to eat Dana, because honestly you look a little too thin.”

She looked at her mother, “That’s because Morning sickness is a misnomer and it’s been an all day thing for almost a week now.”

“I had it terribly with you too,” she quipped, handing her the cookie. “Although I think Melissa was the absolute worst.”

“Well that gives me something to look forward to then,” she dead panned.

“Catch-up with your mom,” Fox said, slipping his fingers out of hers. “I’ll come back later.”

She nodded as he kissed her forehead.

“Nice to meet you Maggie,” he added before heading out the door.

Her mother raised an eyebrow and gave her a look. “Dana, spill. Your always so tight lipped and private about your personal life.”

“No I’m not, you’ve met all my boyfriends.” All three of them. She hadn’t really dated much, her past relationships were immature compared to the feelings she already had for Fox.

“Fox is my partner. We work together,” she paused.

“And…”

“This,” she gestured to her abdomen, “was completely unplanned.”

Her mother laughed, “I believe that, Dana. But you seem happy.”

“I think I am,” she said honestly.


	13. The one where Mulder brings over Blockbuster Movies

The day she was discharged from the hospital with strict orders of bed rest, he brought her back to the apartment, which he had already pre-stocked with soups, the newest releases from Blockbuster, and her favorite teas. It was very sweet and the gesture almost brought her to tears.

“You didn’t have to do this,” she said, looking through the titles. He’d literally grabbed every genre: From Russia with Love, to Curly Sue and even 101 Dalmatians. It was very thoughtful. It was a side she hadn’t seen of him.

“I wanted to,” he added standing behind her, seeing what she was looking at. “I also added Silence of the Lambs and Superstars of the Super Bowl.”

“Well there’s my reason to live,” she quipped. “No dirty videos in here Mulder?” She teased, knowing that he had a penchant for pornography. “Not appropriate for the baby,” he countered. “We should wait until he’s at least seven.”

She laughed. “You’re sure it’s a he? It could be a she, you know.”

“She or he, as long as they are born healthy. Speaking of, your mom was right. You’re seriously too skinny.”

She looked down at her leggings that were bagging around her ankles and long t shirt. “I know, I’m trying to eat but seriously nothing tastes good, either.”

“Well, pick a movie and I’ll make you some soup.”

“Ok,” she said, padding over to her couch and throwing a blanket on. Bed rest didn’t sound so bad when she had Fox around.

“Chicken Noddle or chicken and rice?”

Chicken Noodle,” she called, turning to watch him. “Can opener is to the left,” she added.

“That would have been my next question Miss Scully.”

She could definitely get used to domestic Fox Mulder cooking her soup in her kitchen. “So, Silence of the Lambs or From Russia with Love?”

“Silence of the Lambs,” he said, pouring soup onto a bowl.

“Thank god, because the other option was Superstars of the Super Bowl,” she quipped.

It turned out that it really didn’t matter what they watched because 20 minutes later, she was lightly snoring curled into his shoulder. He watched her sleep, and listened to the movie.

She was like Clarice Sterling, a young green FBI agent, thrown into the lions den. The lions den in this case, meaning the X-files. They were law enforcement outlaws, he mused as Hannibal made his first on screen appearance.

He was surprised she could sleep through the screaming, but then again, she had to be exhausted. He was too, but could go without sleep, more than a normal person should.

He wondered what the future held as he looked down at his sleeping partner, who in the span of almost two months turned his life upside down. He’d been instantly attracted to her, the second she walked through the door with her too big suit coat on and toothy grin. She challenged him immediately, and unlike anyone he ever met truly listened.

She had six weeks of forced medical leave, per her physician and until then he was back to being alone in the confines of the basement office. It didn’t hold the same appeal it once did, and for the first time since he found the xfiles, he wondered what his life would look like if he’d stayed profiling in the VCU. Agent Patterson could be a prick, but there were some good guys in that department.

His thoughts inevitably went back to Samantha. He needed to find her. He needed that closure. She was the truth he was pursuing. He was close, he could tell, he’d pissed off enough people in the process to alienate himself. He’d made a promise to that scared 12 year old kid, that he’d find her one day and know with one hundred percent certainty what happened to her. That truth was still out there.

She yawned and slowly woke herself up, as the credits rolled. Snuggled against Fox’s body, she felt incredibly warm. “I missed it.”

“You fell asleep as soon as it started.”

She pushed herself off him and sat up. “I won’t fall asleep during the next one,” she promised. “It’s your pick.”

He grinned and went over to her counter top. She could already guess what it was based on his pure exuberance.

He popped it in the VHS player and hit play.

“Superstars of the Super Bowl,” she frowned.

“You were the one giving me the power,” he reminded her as she leaned against him.


	14. The one where Scully learns about Lake Okobogee

She was ecstatic that her medical leave had finally ended and she could go back to work. Her doctor said desk work, only but she was okay with it, because if she spent one more day in her apartment lying in bed or on the couch she was going to rip her hair out.

Since the Tooms incident, he’d become a fixture in her life. He was also given a two week leave so they spent plenty of time together. Mostly just being together. He would cook, joke and bring movies over.

They would bicker over which ones, but he’d always let her choose.

When he had to go back to work, she felt incredibly jealous, but he’d call to check in and tell her about his day, as though she was living it too. He’d come over after work and just stay, always falling asleep on the couch. Her couch now had a semi-permanent Mulder Print.

At 11 weeks, she wasn’t showing but had gained the weight she’d lost and then a few pounds, which she would just have to accept. She wasn’t showing but she felt bloated and her stomach was much harder than it used it be, and it wasn’t because she was developing abs.

On her first morning back to work, she perused her closet and found a simple black suit. Black was slimming, she thought taking it off the hanger. She found a white button down and threw it on the bed in search of a bra. All of her bras, at the moment, were just a little too small. As she started to get dressed she noticed buttons of her button down wouldn’t button over her newfound chest, so she threw a white t-shirt on.

She hoped the pants would fit, and sent up a silent prayer. She was able to easily zip them, and threw on her black blazer. Her hair was styled, she had makeup on and she even put on her three inch heels. She finally felt some semblance of being human. She’d essentially lived in leggings, long shirts and pajamas. She really did miss her suits.

“Hey, ready to go?” He asked popping his head into her bedroom. He had keys in his hand, while she studied her reflection.

“Yeah,” she said taking one last look in the mirror. “I am.”

They had agreed to take separate cars, even though they ended up arriving in the parking garage at the same time. Even the best laid plans, she mused as they silently rode the elevator up to the main building. She had a meeting with Skinner, and he had a potential case.

“See you in the basement,” she had said getting off the elevator, filled with a complete sense of dread. She knew the meeting was just standard, after any type of leave superiors are required to check in with the agents under them. She knew she had to give him the documentation about field work, but she really did not want to. Maybe she could do one more case…

After all, she was itching to get out into the field. Being cooped up with very little to do was rather dull. She now knew why some prisoners went insane.

She didn’t have to wait, the door was already open. “Agent Scully,” he said as she shut the door behind her. “Good morning, sir.”

He nodded and gestured to the chair opposite of him. She always felt uncomfortable in meetings like this, even though she knew this wasn’t a reprimand, it felt like one.

“How are you doing?” He asked, perusing her file. He could see it on his desk. “I’m okay, sir. It’s been a long six weeks of Medical leave and I’m ready to get back to work.” The document, she decided could stay in her brief case for now. He nodded. “Duly noted,” he paused. “When an agent is attacked, it is routine for them to be mandated therapy sessions until they are clear for duty.”

Well, there goes field work, she mused, recrossing her legs. “So in the interim,” he continued, you are relegated to desk work until you are cleared by Dr. Watson. She’s on the fifth floor and you have your first appointment at two o’clock today.”

“I’ll be there sir,” she confirmed, with a nod. And with that she was dismissed. She was about to open the door when he stopped her. “Agent Scully?”

She turned around. “Do you have any idea why Agent Mulder requested assignment and travel expenses for Sioux City, Iowa?”

She shook her head. She didn’t remember him mentioning anything about a case in Iowa. “No, sir. This is the first I’m hearing about it.”

He took out a file, “Per his 302 form, he’s citing a tabloid case that he thinks seems to warrant an investigation from the FBI.” She walks over to his desk and he handed it to her.

Mulder, what on earth… and then her eyes find the summary: teenage girl kidnapped; possible alien abduction. This was reading like his sisters case file. “Are you familiar with his sister, Samantha’s abduction?”

“He told be about it sir,” she cut in, “but what does that have to do with his 302?”

He ignored the question, “Agent Scully, in your opinion has Agent Mulders personal agenda clouded his professional judgment?”

She narrowed her eyes, “No, sir. I’m my opinion, no.” If anything his personal agenda made him a better agent. He cared more, than most.

“See if you can get some answers then,” he said as she handed back the file. “You’re dismissed, Agent Scully.”

His back was away from her when she entered the room, “Mulder, tell me about Sioux City.”

He nods and sits at his desk, “Skinner asked me about your 302, and if I had any idea as to why you had requested assignment and travel expenses on a tabloid headline. It doesn’t seem substantial enough to warrant an investigation and I’m inclined to agree.”

“Ok, so we disagree, it’s not the first time and it won’t be the last.”

“Well, at least if we had a legitimate source, we could..”

“This is the essence of science, you ask an impertinent question and you’re on your way to a pertinent answer.”

“ But what makes this case anymore credible, than…” she paused and scans the magazine on his desk, and reads another cover feature, “the hundred year old mother with the lizard baby?

“Because, the lizard baby, wasn’t born anywhere near Lake Okobogee.”

“Oko-What?”

“Bogee. Okobogee.”

Sounds fake, but okay. She’d never heard of it, but she knew she was about to. “Is that supposed to mean something to me?”

He walks past her and turns off the lights. He pulls up a map of the United States. “ If you know anything about trout fishing, or UFO hot spots.”

“Define hot spot,” she challenged, as he turned on the slide projector and changes the scene to a image of a UFO. “Four sightings in 1967, August, including one by a national weather service plane.” He flicked the remote, to a larger picture of the same UFO. “This is a light blasted, digitally enhanced enlargement.”

“The pilot took that photograph?”

He shook his head, “Try a girl scout with an Instamatic. Four of the nine girls in the troop claim to have seen something, five if you include the den mother. The Air Force said it was a weather balloon caught in a wind sheer. But there wasn’t a weather balloon launched that day within seven hundred miles,” he paused and hands her the file in his hand. “Now read me the names of those girl scouts from 1967.”

She takes the file and begins to read, “Lisa Tyrell, Bonnie Winston, Dorreen McAllister, Darlene Mor…” she looks up at him coming to the same conclusion. “It’s the same Darlene Morris.”

He reattaches his 302, “I doubt they’ll deny it this time.”

“I can’t go with you, and they already think this is just part of your personal agenda.”

“Hey, I’ll keep in constant contact so that you can still reign me in if necessary.”

She laughed, “Okay, just come back alive, please.”

He touched her cheek, “Count on it, Dana.”


	15. The one where Scully is in Therapy

While Mulder was on a plane to Iowa, she was sitting across from a bureau psychiatrist who was reading her file.

The woman in front of her, Dr. Watson was middle-aged with brown hair and wire rimmed glasses. She looked more like a librarian than a psychiatrist. Truth be told, she didn’t like psychiatrist, and thought it was too much of a soft science to be a real medical specialty.

“So, Agent Scully,” she began, closing the file and studying her. “You are here because you experienced a traumatic event approximately six weeks ago, and because of that I’ve been tasked to make sure your mentally stable enough to go back into the field.”

Now she realized another reason why she hated psychiatrist, they liked to hear themselves talk.

“That is correct,” she confirmed, crossing her legs and staring at the clock. Fifty-eight more minutes until this torture is over.

“Tell me what happened that night.”

“Well, the suspect, Eugene Tooms attacked me in my apartment.” She said emotionless, as though she were performing an autopsy. “I was going to take a bath when it happened. He was in my apartment and he tried to kill me.”

She touched her neck. The bruises were gone, but the mental scars remained. Then she remembered the blood. Her blood, running down her leg. She could have miscarried, but she was incredibly lucky. She should have been more careful. Should have, could have, would have.

Dr. Watson nodded, waiting for her to continue. “He choked me. He wrapped his hands around my neck and tried to kill me,” she was monotone, detached and clinical.

“Your partner saved your life.”

She nodded. A minute too late and she probably would be dead.

“How does that make you feel?”

“I don’t remember what I felt in the moment, to be honest. I passed out after the attack, and the next thing I knew I was in the hospital attached to monitors and machines.”

“What about after the attack?”

“I’m more jumpy,” she admits, “I have to check my apartment constantly to make sure there isn’t an intruder and I’ve had my landlord install alarms.” Plus, Fox has been sleeping at my apartment every night since.

“Do you not feel safe in your apartment?”

“I think it’s just typical post-traumatic stress symptoms.”

“Interesting,” Dr. Watson hums. “Have you experienced PTSD before?”

“I’ve had anxiety attacks in the past, and it feels similar, but no I haven’t.”

“Anxiety can be symptomatic of PTSD. Have you considered an anti-anxiety medication?”

She shook her head, it wasn’t a bad idea all things considered.

“I think it’s something to think about.”

She nodded. She didn’t tell her about the nightmares. She didn’t tell her about her newfound aversion to baths or the fact that she was worried about her partner being in Sioux City without her. In fact, she did not tell her psychiatrist a lot of things, which is probably why she was asked to come back the following week.

No blue slip was given, she still had to earn it.


	16. The one where Scully realizes she might be in love

As promised, he called as soon as he checked into the motel. “You’re not going to believe this,” he began without preamble, “Darlene is convinced the same thing that happened to her is happening to Ruby. While I was there, her son Kevin was listening to the television and writing a series of 1's and 0's.”

“Binary code,” she suggested.

“Exactly except he told me it’s coming from the TV.”

She raised an eyebrow. “But that doesn’t make any sense…”

“I know,” he cuts in, “but hear me out. I went to the local Sheriffs Department after faxing it to Chuck, who basically said that she just ran away. She was a troubled teen, puking on sidewalks, and getting picked up at parties. You know, the usual teenage debauchery. Anyways, this girl slips me a note on my windshield and I follow her into the library. Apparently she’s friends with Ruby. She tells me that Ruby ran away because her boyfriend, Greg got her pregnant.”

“Maybe she did,” She interrupts, “if she has a pattern of that kind of behavior it’s an obvious conclusion.”

He was silent contemplating what she said. “Maybe but there’s something else here, Scully.” He paused, looking out at his empty motel room. “Call it intuition but there’s more to the story here.”

Of course there was, usually there always is. “Don’t discredit the possibility of her leaving on her own, Mulder.”

“You’re right,” he signed. “But maybe, I’m right and she was taken.”

She was too tired to argue. “Okay,” she conceded. “I’ll talk to you later. Moms coming by tonight.” Mostly because she couldn’t bare to be alone.

“Okay,” he said, “tell Maggie I said hello.”

“Will do,” she said before hanging up. It was just quarter to five and she had a massive headache. Following up on background checks and check fraud, definitely was not something she thought she’d be doing at the FBI.

She drove home on autopilot and cautiously entered the apartment. Everything looked okay, but she still took out her weapon and did a cursory sweep. She turned on the lights and set to tidying up before her mother came over. Once she changed into regular clothes, she started on making dinner.

The chili was simmering on the stove as her mother knocked. “Coming,” she called unlatching the chain and undoing the lock. To her surprise when she opened the door, her sister was there too. She threw her arms around Melissa, “I’ve missed you,” she greeted, pulling away.

Missy looked the same, and she was incredibly happy to see her. “I thought you were still in Bali?” She asked, leading them into the kitchen. “Dana, that smells delicious,” her mother exclaimed, eyeing the stove.

“Thanks, Mom, it’s almost ready. Can I get you guys anything? I think I have some red wine somewhere,” she goes to the cupboard and sees a bottle of red. Taking it off the shelf, she notices her sister watching her, and suddenly she realizes. She looks at her mother, “You told her?”

“It just slipped out, she asked about you and I just…”

“I’m just surprised Dad doesn’t know yet,” Missy chuckled. She had to give her mother credit, at least she hadn’t told her father.

“Dana, she would find out eventually, you will show soon.”

“I’m barely 12 weeks, I still have time.”

“So tell me about your new partner, Fox,” Melissa says, taking the bottle of wine out of her hands. “Mom said he’s very handsome.”

“Fox is…” she paused. “Intelligent, loyal and extremely sweet,” she says finally.

“It sounds like your talking about a golden retriever, Dana,” her sister said, grabbing a wine glass from the cabinet.

She laughed, okay maybe that did sound like he’s a golden retriever. She went over to the chili and stirred the pot. “I mean he’s…” she was getting flustered. “You’ll see when you meet him.”

“Speaking of, where is your elusive partner?”

Melissa poured a generous glass of wine for herself and her mother.

“Iowa, on a case. He should be back home by the end of the week, actually.”

She hadn’t realized what she’d said until her sister smirked, catching her choice of words. Her mother raised an eyebrow, “I mean back to DC.”

She scanned her apartment and realized there were traces of him everywhere. His running shoes in the hallway next to her heels. His extra blazer hung up on the coat hook. She knew he had an extra pair of clothes in a gym bag he kept in her closet. Her eyes widened, he was essentially living with her, and she wasn’t sure how she’d been blind enough to not see it.

Since the hospital, he’d been sleeping on her couch, telling her it was more comfortable then the one at his apartment. When had they started to cohabit? She wasn’t sure, it had, like most things since she met him, just happened. They hadn’t even defined whatever it was they were becoming. There was chemistry but could it be love? The realization hit her like a freight train. She was in love with Fox Mulder, and it absolutely terrified her.


	17. The one where Mulder cries

She’d spent the first night alone in over six weeks and didn’t sleep very much. Her tossing and turning, made for a very restless night. After her mother and sister left, she mulled over the realization that she had fallen in love with Fox Mulder.

It wasn’t fleeting or just hormonal, it was real. It wasn’t ephemeral. She craved his presence, and missed waking up to find him sound asleep on her couch. She had been tempted to ask if he wanted to sleep in her bed, but he’d always refused. He claimed her liked the couch more, and wanted her to get a good night sleep. After all, she was the one growing his baby, he had said.

Since the hospital, he’d treated her like glass. Careful to follow her lead. They hadn’t even kissed since before Tooms. She was hesitant to even make a move because her doctor had strict orders of no sex. At least not until the next Ultrasound. There was still a chance of miscarrying and she didn’t want to risk it. So, they danced around one another and found other ways to be intimate. He was always finding ways to touch her, whether it was grazing hands when handing her a cup of tea, or rubbing her shoulders when they watched a movie. And it drove her insane that she couldn’t act on it.

She was getting ready for work when the phone rang. She knew it was him, “Dana, it’s me.”

“I know,” she chirped. “What’s up?”

“I got a visit from the NSA last night. It was about the document I sent to Chuck. Apparently, it’s highly classified information, and they think the eight year old boy is a threat to national security.”

“That’s insane, he’s just a little boy.”

“I know,” he paused. “But they just took him into custody at the local field office.”

“You’re kidding,” she couldn’t believe it.

“I’m on my way there now,” he added before hanging up.

She listened to the dial tone for a second before hanging up the phone. For a brief minute, she wished she could be there too. It sounded so much more interesting than mandated therapy and another day in bureaucratic hell.

She was surprised when she got a call from AD Skinner's secretary requesting her presence in his office as soon as possible. This had to be about Mulder.

Of course it was. He was fuming, his face was red and he looked as though he’d been fighting with someone before she’d walked in the room. “Agent Scully, take a seat,” he said tersely. “I just got off the phone with NSA and apparently Agent Mulder has been his usual uncooperative self. You wouldn’t know anything about that, would you?”

She swallowed. “Well, Agent Mulder has kept me apprised of the situation, and he did inform me that the missing sisters brother has been writing binary code. But that’s the extent of my knowledge, sir.”

“Maybe if you were out there you could keep him on a leash.” He paused, “I’m over-ridding Dr. Watson and clearing you for field work. I need you out on the next plane to Iowa now.”

She had an emergency bag packed in the car. “Yes sir.”

“Go see Kimberly, for travel arrangements,” he stated, pinching the bridge of his nose.

Fox had really pissed him off this time.

Six hours later, following a brief layover in Chicago she made it to Iowa. She hadn’t called to tell him she was coming, but figured he’d be happy to see her. She made her way to the rent a car and figured that the motel was only 20 minutes away from the airport. There was no traffic, and with a flash of her badge, she was informed that Fox was in room 1043. Right across the hall from her.

Easy enough, she thought as the young woman handed her a set of keys. She put her things in her room, and headed across the hall.

She knocked on his door. “Just a minutes,” he called. She shifted back and forth on the balls of her feet, and was surprised to see him in nothing but a towel when she opened the door. “Is this how you open the door for everyone?” She teased. He grinned and moved to let her in.

“It’s not that I’m not happy your here but what are you doing in Iowa?”

“Well,” she said taking a seat on his bed, “Skinner cleared me for field work, because you managed to piss off the NSA, and so here I am.”

“But your doctor…”

“I know, I’m not supposed to but I just need one more case and I swear I’ll take it easy. I won’t get myself in trouble.”

He considered it. “Your giving notice right when we get back.”

“I promise,” she said, appreciating the mans body in front of her. He was freshly out of the shower and his hair was in all directions, but his strong muscular frame was glistening. She was getting distracted.

“I’ll go get changed, and we can go get dinner somewhere.”

She nodded, as he grabbed clothes out of his duffel bag and went into the bathroom.

Ten minutes later, he was in jeans and a t-shirt. Her favorite combination, and he smelled uniquely like Fox. She looked down at her suit feeling overdressed, and realized she smelled like recycled airplane air. “Do you mind if I just change quickly? I swear I smell like the airplane.”

“You still smell like Scully to me,” he joked as she smirked. “Yeah, airplane Scully.”

Twenty minutes later they were sitting across from one another in civilian clothes. She was glad she had the foresight to pack jeans and t-shirt, even if they were a little tighter. Okay, she could barely zip them, but she threw on a sweater and covered herself.

He managed to find a hole in the wall diner. Everything smelled delicious, and he filled her in over hamburgers. “NSA is just pissed off because they can’t explain how an eight year old kid drew a bunch of ones and zeros that added up to classified information. They interrogated him today, and you should have seen his mother, she was absolutely livid.”

“I bet,” she said through a mouthful of hamburger.

“What he had drawn wasn’t just random ones and zeros though, it was random digitally rendered information: double helices, images of Davinci , concertos. Random pieces of data. But here’s the thing: it was like someone kept changing the channel. He’s like a kind of conduit for information.”

“A what?”

“Conduit,” he explained,” A link, or a connection, to whoever, or whatever, took Ruby that night.

“But how?” It didn’t make sense to her.

“If there was an abduction, it’s likely that Kevin was touched in some way.”

A look passes between them, “I know what you’re thinking. I know why this is so important to you. I know. But there is no evidence indicating an abduction.”

“That’s why we’re going to Lake Okobogee, after dinner.”

There are so many stars when they pull into the park, it’s nothing like DC. “This is a long shot Mulder.”

“You know when I was a kid, I had this ritual. I closed my eyes before I walked into my room, cause I thought that one day when I opened them my sister would be there. Just lying in bed, like nothing ever happened. You know I’m still walking into that room, everyday of my life.”

He paused and looks at her, there is an enormous amount of pain in his eyes as he goes down memory lane. He cuts the engine and get out of the car, heading toward the camper.

“Darlene?” He calls before opening it. It’s empty.

“Look, a trail.”

He nods, and they begin to follow it, careful not to fall, their flashlights lead the way. A few minutes later they hear cries as if someone has fallen. Fox starts running, leaving her a few paces behind. He sees Darlene crawling along the trail in pain.

“ Are you ok?”

Her eyes widen in fear, “It’s here, I saw it.”

“Where’s Kevin?”

“I couldn’t keep up with him.”

“Go ahead,” she implores. “I’ll stay here.”

He runs off while she stays with Darlene. He runs into a cleaning, and sees Kevin in the distance. A bright orange light appears in front of the boy. “KEVIN!”

He stands paralyzed as Kevin runs toward the light, but then runs after him. Kevin freezes as the light grows bigger as Mulder struggles to catch up to him. The light is breaking down into smaller multiple lights. Suddenly as they get closer, he sees they belong to motor bikes. Mulder jumps in front of the boy, covering him as the bikers drive past them. He pulls him up, “Are you okay?”

“She’s back,” he muttered, resolutely.

“Kevin, I’m sorry but I don’t…”

“She’s here I know it,” he says with conviction.

“Kevin I don’t think she is. I know how much you want it to be her, I did too.”

Back on the trail, she sees a body. As if it were deposited from thin air she cries, “MULDER!”

Alert, he grabs Kevin and runs back to Dana. He sees Dana, Darlene and another girl lying on her back.

“It’s RUBY!” Kevin yells.

She goes and takes a pulse. She can feel a faint heartbeat. “She’s unconscious but she’s still alive.”

She wasn’t sure what to put in the report, as she tried to type it up on the plane. Fox was passed out in the seat next to her, as she tried and failed to put into words what happened during the case. Conduits, abductions, spontaneous returns, and men in black. It sounded completely illogical and ridiculous and yet she’d experienced it. How did Ruby suddenly just appear? Why did Kevin write a bunch of zeroes and ones that turned out to be highly classified military secrets? Why wouldn’t she talk about what happened to her? This case was left with more unanswered questions, than answered ones.

Then there was Fox. This case had truly struck a nerve. It was so similar to what he’d experienced, that she could only wish that he’d been as lucky as Kevin was. He had opened up about his sister and it broke her heart to hear him speak about being stuck.

He’s quiet as they get off the plane, and instead of heading to her apartment says he needs to do something. She can only nod, and let’s him go.

He is almost at the door, but instead walks down the street. In his hand is a picture of Samantha before the abduction. She’s grinning and her hair is blowing in the wind behind her. In his mind, she’s permanently frozen at age eight. He has no particular destination in mind, but pauses when he sees a church. It’s late, and no one is in it. He sits in the back pew, and holds the picture of her in his hands and cries.


	18. The one where Scully talks to Ahab

She had been worried about him, since the Iowa case. He’d been quieter, and a little more withdrawn. She didn’t think that he would come back to her apartment that night, but he did. They didn’t talk about it, but his eyes were blotchy and he looked visibly defeated.

He wordlessly came inside and fell asleep on the couch. Since that case three weeks ago, they’d been unassigned and spent most of the time combing news paper articles or re-reading case files.

It was a Tuesday morning, when she’d woke up with a slight bump. “Fox!” She called, “look at this.” She stood up and turned sideways, it was as if overnight, she finally looked pregnant.

He stumbled into her bedroom groggily and rubbed his eyes, “Holy…”

She walked over to him, grabbed his hand and gently placed it on her swollen abdomen. It suddenly all felt very real. She blanched. She really needed to tell her father. “Someone wants to make themselves known,” he added, in complete disbelief. “Are you sure that’s not the tacos we ate last night?” She swatted his hand away, “because I’m a little bloated too,” he joked.

She rolled her eyes and lifted her shirt, checking herself out in the mirror, it was really happening. She could still remember what it felt like when she was Dana, and the baby would kick and roll. She couldn’t wait to feel that soon. “We have that ultrasound today too and I have that AFP screening,” she reminded him.

“Right,” he said, it’s been circled and marked on the calendar since she made the appointment two weeks prior.

“I really should tell my dad now,” she sighed. Everyone else in her family knew, Missy had let it slip to her brothers Charlie and Bill. The only one who didn’t was her dad. She was still surprised that her mother hadn’t told him. “I’ll tell him after the appointment.”

“Just like you’re also going to give your paperwork to Skinner? You know, the no field work stipulation by your physician.” He emphasized the word physician.

OK, so maybe there were two stressful things she had to do today.

“Fine,” she huffed, beginning to regret waking up.

The appointment was at noon. She scheduled it during their lunch break. It wasn’t unusual for them to go to lunch together. Even though it fueled the water cooler gossip at work. She actually enjoyed fueling the fire. She even knew their was a betting pool about them getting together. If they only knew, she thought as he drove to her doctors office.

They took her blood first, she thought he was going to pass out, sight of the vile. He wasn’t a fan of bodily fluids, and forget about Autopsy's… she usually had make him leave. As they were waiting for her doctor, he sat in the chair next to her tapping his feet. She knew it was nerves, but the tapping was beginning to get on her last one. She was on the verge of snapping at him, when there was a knock on the door. “Come in.”

Dr. Campbell was an old friend from medical school who also happened to be her OBGYN. “Hi Dana,” she greeted, and looked at Fox, “and you must be dad.”

He nodded. “Fox Mulder,” he said introducing himself. “Nice to meet you,” she said pulling the stool over and turning on the sonogram machine. “Any cramping or bleeding since your last visit?”

She shook her head no, as she pulled up her shirt. “None.”

“I noticed that you had six week bed rest after your attack, during that time did you have any issues?”

“Other than almost constant nausea? No.”

“Have you been sexually active during the pregnancy so far?”

Dr. Campbell squirted the cool blue gel onto her stomach. She grimaced. “Sorry, it’s cold.”

“No, but I was wondering is it safe?” She could barely look at Mulder, when she asked. She knew he had been thinking the same thing.

“I don’t see why not? There was only a real risk after the bleeding.” She paused and turned on the screen. “Do you want to know the sex?”

“Yes.”

“No.”

The said almost in unison. She looked at him, “You want to find out?”

He nodded. “Come on, don’t you?”

“I don’t know, I kind of like the idea of a surprise.”

“Isn’t a surprise pregnancy, a big enough surprise?”

Their banter was interrupted by the sounds of a very strong and steady heart rate. The image on the screen, actually resembled a baby, and not a blob of cells. He grabbed her hand, as they were both enthralled by the screen.

“Do you want two copies?” She asked, typing on the keyboard.

“Yes, please.”

“Baby’s heart is good and measuring just where you’d want to be at 15 weeks. I can tell you the sex if you want, but I’m sure Dana can already figure it out.”

“It’s a girl,” she confirmed, as Fox stared wide eyed at the screen. She could swear he was starting to tear up, but he had wiped his eyes.

“A girl?”

“Mhmm. Perfectly healthy.” Dr. Campbell snapped her gloves off, and got up. “Its been a pleasure to meet you, Fox. Dana, I’ll see you in five weeks.”

She nodded, as Dr. Campbell left the exam room.

“Are you okay?” She asked gently, as he just stared at the screen, his fingers interlocked with hers. “I’m ecstatic,” he grins. “A mini Scully, our in the world.”

“Or mini Mulder,” she counters, “she could look like you.”

“Let’s just hope she gets your nose,” he teases, as she wipes the gel off her stomach with a towel. He stands up and kisses her, pulling away, his forehead is against hers. “Thank you.” She’s close to crying. She has never felt this level of happiness before. “You’re welcome.”

They’re both on floating on euphoria, when they return to the office. Even background checks weren’t that bad. They spent the rest of the day in the basement, she reviewing applications for prospective candidates. He re-reading the case report on the Morris case. At five o’clock she interrupted his reading. “Hey,” she said softly, “I’m going to my parents house, if you want to meet me back at my apartment…”

“I got to feed the Mollies anyway,” he says taking off his glasses. “Do you want me to come with you?”

She shook her head, “It’s probably better if you don’t. My dad can be a bit…” she trailed off, “he’s a navy captain and always set extreme expectations and now that I’ve completely diverged from them, I’m not sure how he’ll react.”

“Your mom will be there, right?”

“Of course, she can probably talk him off the bridge if this conversation goes where I’m expecting it too.” She put her coat on. “I just… I don’t want to disappoint him. I’ve just always sought his approval and I know… it really shouldn’t matter to me as much as it does but…” she was rambling. He got up and pulled her into his arms.

“It’ll be fine, Dana, bring the ultrasound from today. And he’s your dad, his reaction could surprise you.”

She breathed into his shirt, and closed her eyes, hoping he was right.

She pulled up to 125 Arlington Ave with a knot the size of Texas in her throat. Her palms were sweaty and she suddenly regretted not having Fox next to her. She had called her mom on her way home from work, and she had said to stop by. Hopefully that was enough information for her mom to realize she might have to do some damage control.

“Dana get a hold of yourself,” she said gripping the steering wheel. “It’s not like your some teenage girl. Your a twenty eight year old Medical doctor who also works for the FBI. You can do this.” She saw her parents in the kitchen window, doing dishes together. They were both smiling, probably joking and she hoped one day she and Fox would have that.

She got out of the car and made it up the steps and steadied herself. Taking a deep breath she rang the doorbell.

“Bill, Dana’s here,” she heard her mother yell.

Her mother opened the door and pulled her into a hug. She almost collapsed right there, “Hi mom.” She heard her fathers footfalls in the doorway, “Starbuck,” he greeted. She pulled away, and saluted, “Ahab.” It had been their thing since she was little. She was the only one that was patient enough to listen to her dad read Moby Dick, when he’d come back from one of his assignments. “Come in,” he said, taking her coat. “Your mother made those things you like.” She grinned as she was lead into the kitchen. “You mean brownies, Dad.”

“Dana, want some tea?” Her mother offered. “Sure, thank you.” She took a deep breath and reached into the pocket of her blazer. “I have to tell you guys something,” she began tentatively, and pulled out the ultrasound. She handed it to her father, who looked at it in confusion. “This is yours?”

She nodded. “I found out today it’s a girl.”

“Oh Dana,” her mother said throwing her arms around her. “I’m so happy for you and Fox,” she whispered, pulling away.

Her father stared at the image, quietly processing. His silence was deafening, he looked at her. “I don’t know what to say,” he admitted.

There it went, she could feel the disappointment. “I would expect something like this from Melissa, but not you, Dana.” He paused. “Do you even know who the father is?”

She narrowed her eyes, “Since this is some very passive agressive way of calling me a whore, the father is my Partner Fox Mulder. Yes, this wasn’t planned. Yes, we’re together. Do you have any other remarks or insults?”

She was infuriated. She knew his reaction would be bad, she had mentally prepared for it. But by insinuating that she was just some kind of slut sleeping around made her blood boil. She had never talked to her father like this, but he crossed a line. “I knew you’d be disappointed,” she continued, “but I never expected this reaction.” She looked at her mother, “I’m sorry,” she says, and storms out of the kitchen.

When she gets to the car, she turns the ignition on, only to let the tears fall. She hears a knock on the window, and sees her mother. “Dana, open the door please.”

She sighs, leans over and pulls the lock up. Her mother slides into the passenger side. She has a container in her hands. Brownies aren’t going to fix this one, Mom, she thinks as her mother looks at her. “Dana, I’m so sorry. I spoke to your dad after you stormed out and basically told him that he needs to apologize. He was rude and his behavior was completely unacceptable. I also told him if he ever wants to see his granddaughter then he’s going to have to repair his relationship with you.”

“Mom, I appreciate it but until any of that happens, I don’t want to be apart of his life.”

“Give him some time,” Maggie continues, “I know he’ll try to fix it.”

“You know, Fox offered to come with me, and I’m glad that I told him no.”

Her mom was silent. She grabbed her hand, and they sat in the car just listening to the engine run, until her cellphone rings. “That’s probably Fox. I should go.”

“Okay,” her mother says getting out of the car. “Tell Fox I said hello.” She nods and pulls out into the street, trying not to cry and keep her composure, she takes the backroads. It gives her more time to think.

Once she pulls up to her apartment building she can see the lights on. Fox must already be there. She grabs the tin, her mother left on the seat and heads up into the building.

There’s music coming from her apartment, she thinks it’s Elvis, as she opens the door. He doesn’t hear her, he’s too busy cooking something and humming away. She slips her shoes off, and hangs up her coat and blazer.

He’s got a gray t-shirt on, a towel on his shoulder and a black pair of sweatpants. His feet are bare as he attempts to dance. She can’t help but laugh.

“Oh hey,” he greets as she sets the tin on the counter. He notices her eyes are red and puffy. He doesn’t ask how it went, but instead grabs her hand and twirls her around. “Just a hunk of burning love,” he sings terribly. She can’t help but laugh as he continues, Girl, girl, your gonna set me on fire.” He spins her around and dips her, as Elivis continues to croon on her record player. When he pulls her back up, he leans in and kisses her. It’s full of desire. There’s a hunger there as he lifts her onto the counter top. She pulls at the hem of his shirt and breaks away only to lift it over his head. He had the hem of her shirt in his hands and she puts her arms up, and he throws it on the floor next to his. “Good thing I shut the stove off when you came in,” he teased. She laughs, as he kisses her neck. Sucking and teasing, he’s found one of her pleasure spots. She moans, as his hands wander up over her belly and cups her breast. He slides his hands under her bra and kneads her nipple. She unhooks her bra, and deposits it on the ground scattered among their shirts. Her hands wander down his abdomen to the hem of his sweat pants, where she is pleasantly surprised to find him already erect. She pulls his face away, “Take me to bed, and fuck me please.” She doesn’t have to ask twice.


	19. The one where Scully learns about cow mutilation

She woke up with his arm draped around her abdomen. His hot breath was on her neck, and it was driving her crazy. She moved slightly, only to wake him, “Don’t move,” he said groggily with a yawn, “you’re too warm.”

“It figures you’d be a cuddler.”

“Oh, I am wounded.” He kissed her neck, and his fingers traced her arms.

She turned to face him, “Hi.”

“Hi,” he greeted, before giving her a soft kiss. It was gentle, not greedy, and sweet.

“We have to go to work today,” she complained, wanting to just stay in bed all day. “We can play hooky,” she added propping up on her elbow. “It’s probably just going to be another day of menial tasks, because we’re currently unassigned.”

“We have that budgetary meeting today, but maybe we should just ditch it.”

“That’s what I’m talking about.”

“Didn’t you just spend six weeks on bed rest.”

She rolled her eyes, “Will you just shut up and fuck me?”

It was 11 AM, when they wandered out of bed and into the kitchen. She was in her red bathroom, and he was just in sweat pants. Her kitchen was a mess. Their clothes and her bra were still on the floor, and the remnants of what he was cooking was still on the stove. “Well the rice and beans, I was cooking for tacos, still looks edible.” He said, opening the lid of one of the pots. “Although it might be glued to the pot,” he amended.

She just chuckled. “There’s definitely eggs in there,” she pointed to the fridge. “You start those and I’ll start the coffee.”

He shot her a look, “I have been drinking that decaf you picked up, even though it’s not as good.”

“It’s probably the coffee that stunted your growth, Scully.”

“Shut up,” she said, playfully slapping his arm, as she moved around him to the coffee pot. They worked in tandem, she getting plates and silverware out, while he worked on the scrambled eggs and toast.

“I could get used to this breakfast at 11 AM, thing,” he said as she handed him the plates. “Me too.”

Their bubble was burst by a knock on the door. “Expecting visitors, Dana.”

She raised an eyebrow, “I don’t know who that could be…” she wandered over to the door and looked through the peep hole. “Shit, it’s my mother,” she hissed at him. She pointed to the clothes on the floor, “Put that in my bedroom.”

He grabbed it, and was walking into her bedroom, as she unlocked the door. “Mom, what are you doing here?” She pulled her bathrobe tighter over her body, and stared at her mother who was holding an envelope. “I was going to leave this for you, but I heard voices and thought…” she trailed off, and looked over Dana’s head. “Oh, hi Fox,” she greeted. She turned around to see that he had put a shirt on. “We were just…”

Her mother just nodded. “You don’t have to explain, I just wanted to make sure you got that. It’s from your Dad. Oh and Dana, make sure you have some good foundation for your neck. Have a good rest of your day,” she said with a smirk before turning on her heels and shutting the door behind her.

“Why do I feel like your mother just caught us?”

She couldn’t help but laugh. “She told me I needed foundation…

He could only chuckle. He moved her hair off he shoulders and touched the bright red spot on her neck. “Ouch, sorry about that.”

“I’m not.”

“Come on, breakfast is getting cold.”

Their day off was spent mostly just enjoying one another’s company. Something they barely had done, since everything had happened. Since losing nine minutes, she gained a heck of a lot more.

It was warm, for April and the cheery blossoms were in full affect. If she could describe her perfect day, that would be it.

“You know, I’m really dreading going to work tomorrow and leaving this bubble.”

“Well, I’ve stumbled on something interesting that I’m hoping can be assigned as a case, soon,” he exclaimed, over dinner.

They decided to eat out. There was a new roof top restaurant around the corner of her apartment building. The views were spectacular, but her view was better. He’d dressed up in a white button down and jeans, and she was having some very dirty thoughts, about her partner. She was only half listening as he explained the murders to her. “Ok, get this,” began, “identical murders at the same time. One on the east coast and one on the west coast. Identical puncture wounds in the neck. Cause of death hypervilemia and traces of the South American plant digitalis which was used as a paralytic.”

“Maybe it’s two serial killers working in tandem?”

He shook his head, “Serial killers don’t work in pairs. By nature they are usually reclusive.”

“Are you familiar with phenomena of Cattle mutilation?

“Does this involve a slideshow too?” She teased.

“I bet I could dig up some pictures tomorrow,” he offered. “Anyways, these victims have the exact same puncture wounds as cows.”

“You’re going to put that on your 302? The reason for investigating is similar to cow exsanguination?” She looked at him as if he was being serious, he nodded. “That’s going to go over well with Skinner.”

The waiter handed him the check, as she looked at him in disbelief. “We can think of a more plausible investigative reason,” she asserted. “Tandem serial killers are more plausible than your suggestion.”

“If you say so,” he quipped.

After their day of playing hooky, it was back to the basement, only this time he had an approved 302 for Greenwich, Connecticut and San Francisco, California. He handed her the two case files, “Just some light reading for the flight, Scully.” She couldn’t believe it, “What did you end up putting on the 302?

“Well, wouldn’t you like to know,” he paused. “For the record, after this case, your giving Skinner your order for desk duty.”

She nodded. She knew it was time. It was getting harder to hide her pregnancy. Truthfully, she didn’t want to hide it anymore. “After the case,” she promised.


	20. The one where they meet the spooky twins

This case was getting strange. They had met Teena Simmons, the eight year old daughter of the victim, to talk about what she saw at social services. To hear her eerie account of red lightning, men from the clouds and exsanguination. It spooked her out, how monotone and serious the girl was. Mulder, however whole-heartedly believed in what she was saying.

She could only stifle an eye roll. “You can’t believe any of that,” she began as they walked out of the building and to the rental car. “She’s a terrified eight year old girl who witnessed something traumatic.”

He opened the door for her, “Sure, that could be. But, believe me, when we talk to the Reardon’s, I’m betting the daughters story is the same.”

The flight to San Francisco was shorter than usual. They arrived just shy of 4 pm and had plenty of time to unwind before meeting with Mrs. Reardon. Unbeknownst to them, as their plane landed Teena Simmons had been kidnapped, by an unknown assailant out of her bed.

He drove straight to the Reardons and couldn’t help but notice the similarities between the property in Connecticut and this one. She too had a strange sense of foreboding as they walked up the steps.

A girl, who looked identical to Teena Simmons answered the door.

“Teena?”

“No.”

“What’s your name?”

“Cindy Reardon.”

“You live here, Cindy?” She asked in utter disbelief.

“Eight years, ever since I was born,” she deadpanned full of sarcasm.

“Cindy who is it?” A woman asked, coming to the door.

“I’m agent Mulder and this is my partner Agent Scully,” he greeted, pulling out his FBI badge. “We are here about your husband, Mr. Reardon.”

“Come in,” she opened the door wider as they stepped into the foyer and followed her into the kitchen. Cindy ignored them and made a beeline to the television.

Mrs. Reardon had put the kettle on, while the television was playing a cartoon.

“Cindy is a beautiful girl,” he commented, staring at the girl curiously. The remarkable resemblance to Teena Simmons was eerie.

“Doug and I wanted to spoil her. We wanted to protect her from everything horrible in the world. She was daddy’s little girl,” she choked out holding back tears.

“Is she an only child?” He prodded.

Mrs. Reardon nods.

“May I ask… Was Cindy adopted?”

“No. I gave birth to her at San Rafael General.”

“So, I assume you have all the proper documentation. Birth certificate…” she’s shifting uncomfortable at what she is insinuating.

“Of course I do.”

“Was she the only child delivered at that birth?”

“What the hell kind of question is that? Look, I have told the police everything I know.”

He nodded and pulls a picture of Teena and Mr. Simmons out of the file. “Mrs. Reardon, have you ever seen this man before?”

Confused she looks hard at the image. “This… is this your suspect?”

“No.”

“Did he do something to Cindy?”

“ No… he… he did… he didn’t…”

“No. Mrs. Reardon,” she cuts in. “This is not your daughter. That girl’s name is Teena Simmons. She lives 3,000 miles away in Connecticut. That man, her father, was killed in the same manner as your husband.”

“Cindy is my daughter. I can show you videos of her birth. We tried for six years to become pregnant.”

“In vitro fertilization?”

Mrs. Reardon nods, she is clearly shaken up.

“At which clinic?”

“Luther Stapes Center. Down in San Francisco.”

“Thank you,” he says, looking at her. She knows where the next stop is: the clinic.

On the way out of the house, she asks, “Do you still think this is UFO related? She didn’t mention the red lighting.”

He shook his head, “No, the only similar thing about these two girls is their appearance.”

“Well, there seems to be the random possibility that two people can have an unrelated likeness.”

“Who both just happened to see their father’s exsanguinated. I’d like to get the odds on that in Vegas.”

She hums in agreement as they get in the car.

At the Luther Stapes Center, they meet with Dr. Hammond, an older gentleman with wiry glasses and calm demeanor. “So, how can I help you?” He asks, as they sit across from him. “Are you ever aware of having patients by the name of Claudia and Joel Simmons?”

“Any information about patients is confidential. That’s our policy.”

“Both the Simmons are dead. And their daughter has been kidnaped. I think any information that you have that could help overrides your policy.”

With a sigh he concedes, and goes to the file cabinet. He finds the manila file and hands it to her.

She opens it and reads, “You have copies of their records sent to Greenwich, CT, in 1991… They came here 9 years ago under the supervision of a Dr. Sally Kendrick?”

He sighs heavily.

“There a problem?”

“Dr. Kendrick was nothing but a problem.” He gets up and hands her a tape. “This should answer that question.” He paused and adjusts his glasses. “She was a resident here in 1985. Brilliant. First in her class at Yale med where she got her MD. After completing her doctorate in Bio Genetics, we were thrilled to get her.”

“And now you don’t sound too thrilled,” He cuts in, and waits for an answer.

“We have reason to believe that Dr. Kendrick was tampering with genetic material that was fertilized in the lab prior to implant. Experimenting with Eugenics.”

That was a serious allegation. “Did you report this to the AMA?”

“Of course. And I fired her. And also requested an investigation with the Health Department.”

“And what happened?” Mulder goads.

“The AMA censured her. My request for an investigation was denied. Dr. Kendrick disappeared.”

She is processing, “Dr. Hammond, can we review the tape?”

He nodded, “Good luck.”

Back in her hotel room, they watch the tape. Dr. Kendrick appears on screen, looking young, enthusiastic and professional in her long white coat. Her voice is captivating, “Hello. And welcome to the Luther Stapes Center for Reproductive Medicine. I’m Dr. Sally Kendrick, a specialist in the exciting field of in vitro fertilization. We can’t guarantee everyone’s success, but with our scientific advances, a little luck, and a lot of hope… miracles can happen.” Her image fades to black. He shuts off the television as she flips through the file.

“It says here,” she begins, “that Dr. Kendrick was the supervising physician in both the Reardon’s and Simmons’ IVF program. It seems she was experimenting at the clinic.”

“Maybe now she’s trying to erase the results?”

“Maybe she’s had an accomplice in both murders,” she theorizes.

“So your postulating, this is a sort of vendetta?”

“Are you abandoning your UFO theory?”

He doesn’t answer because the phone rings. She grabs it. “Hello?”

He waits, and then she hangs up. “Two clicks and there was no one there.”

His eyes widen, “You heard two clicks?”

She nods, “Yes, what’s the significance?”

“That’s deep throat, my contact.”

“What do you think he wants?”

“I don’t know, but I’m sure I’ll find out soon.”


	21. The one with the Eves

He went alone to see Deep Throat. He didn’t want to put her at risk, all things considered. Under the cloak of darkness, they meet at a non-descriptive building. He sees Deep throat, under an old oak tree.

“She didn’t follow you, did she?”

He shook his head, “No, she didn’t. What are you doing out here?”

“I was hoping we could take in a Warriors game. Actually I was just in the neighborhood…” he paused, and lowered his voice. “I wondered if I ever told you about the Lichfield Experiments.

“No you haven’t,” he answered knowing he would have remembered a conversation about them.

“Well, it was the most interesting project. Highest level of classification. All records have since been destroyed. And those who knew of it, denied knowledge of its existence. It existed during the height of the cold war. We got wind the Russians were fooling around with Eugenics. Rather primitively, I might add. Trying to crossbreed top scientists, athletes… to come up with the superior soldier. Naturally, we jumped on the band wagon.” He points to the building they’re standing in front of.

“This is the Whiting institute for the criminally insane. It holds some of the answers that your seeking.” He paused narrows his eyes. “The experiments are a group of genetically controlled children. Raised and monitored on a compound in Lichfield. The boys were called Adam and the girls were called Eve. There’s a woman you should see and I’ll make sure that you can get in.” And with that, he left disappearing into the darkness.

“Well, now I have more questions than answers,” he says into the darkness.

He drives back to the hotel on autopilot, considering whether or not he should take Dana. A criminally insane mental institution isn’t exactly safe for a pregnant woman.

Once he informs her about the encounter with deep throat, she agrees to come but will stay outside. It’s too great of a risk. She knows it, and he knows it.

He easily signs himself in and walks up to the guard. “Agent Mulder here to see Eve 6.”

“Deposit your fire arms.”

He takes his gun out, and puts it in the bin.

“Sign for this,” he says putting a contraption on the desk.

“What are those?” He asks incredulously.

“Panic buttons. Can’t let you inside without one.”

Thank god, Dana was in the car, he thought slipping it into his pocket.

He is led through a series of corridors, stairs and cages. All metal and mesh. He stops at the cell door. The security guard gives him a flashlight. “Why the flashlights?”

“She screams and screams if we turn the over heads on. No one’s ever gotten a good look at her.”

He pales, and goes into the cell.

“We’ll be right outside,” the guard calls shutting the door behind him.

He turns the flashlight on. It’s a dirty cell with garbage all over. Padded walls.

“Hello?” He says, flashing the light into the cell. He finds her crouched in a corner on the floor in shackles. She has dirty hair and yellow teeth. She looks feral.

“Well it looks like you got what you’re looking for… One of us at least,” she hisses.

“Sally Kendrick?”

“Cut off the chains… then we’ll talk.”

“They’re probably there for a good reason,” he counters.

“No. Bad reason. I paid too much attention to a guard. Bit into his eyeball,” she giggles menacingly and makes gnashing sounds. “Where are the others? The other Adams and the Eves?”

“All that’s left is me. And Eve 7, she escaped early on. And Eve 8. She escaped 10 years later.”

“Are you Sally Kendrick?” He asks again.

“That’s not my name. But she is me and I am her and we are together,” she laughs thinking this is funny too.

“Did you work for the Luther Stapes Center for Reproductive Medicine in 1985?”

“1985?! I’ve been tied up like this for two years and for what reason? For no reason, I did nothing. I’m just me. They made me. But did they suffer? No. No. I suffer. I suffer! They keep me alive for the Lichfield Project , they come in… they test me, they poke me… to see what went wrong. Sally knows what went wrong. You have 46 chromosomes. The Adams and the Eves … we have 56. We have extra chromosomes. Number 4, 5, 12, 16, and 22. This replication of chromosomes also produces additional genes. Heightened strength. Heightened intelligence.”

“Heightened psychosis…”

“Saved the best for last. You don’t believe me. I have proof. Look on the wall. My family album.”

He does and sees that one of the pictures on the wall is of many clones of Teena and Cindy by a swing set.

“It’s Cindy and Teena,” he says in shock.

“We were close. We were very close.”

“Dr. Kendrick was using the clinic to carry on the Lichfield Experiment. She was cloning herself,” he answers not needing any explanation.

He exits the institution and finds her reading the file in the car. He recounts his conversation and she listens intently.

“So she was cloning herself?”

“That’s the conclusion I came to. And my god, this woman was insane. Ferral and dirty,” he pauses. “Suppose Eve 6 is right and there are two other Eves out there. That could account for the two identical murders occurring at exactly the same time. Sally Kendrick does have an accomplice. Herself.”

“Until I heard that, I was beginning to suspect the girls.”

“No. No, no, no. It seems the two remaining Eves are doing away with the parents in order to keep Teena and Cindy in the family. We should probably do a drive by, for some reason, I get the feeling that the other Eve is going to try something.”

His hunch was proven correct, Cindy was abducted by Eve.

Hours later they were at the police station in Marin county, filling out a missing persons report. He was talking to the officer and giving a description of Sally Kendrick. “Suspect’s name is Sally Kendrick. Early 40’s, 5'8, 135 pounds. Now she may have an accomplice, similar in appearance. Kendrick is driving a light blue ‘93 Corolla. She has exceptional strength for her size. So you must consider her armed and dangerous. Quite possibly she’ll display severe psychotic behavior. The Oakland Bureau was here to orchestrate a search across the bridge.”

Mrs. Reardon was hysterically crying as she tried without avail to calm her down. Given the situation, her heart went out to the woman. She hands her a blanket and her breathing steadies, “What if she kills her?”

“Mrs. Reardon, the fact that Kendrick and her accomplice murdered the fathers and abducted the girls means they want them alive. I’m sure Cindy’s alive and we’ll find her,” he says offering a bit of solace.

She nods and leaves them.

“And then what do we do?”

He doesn’t answer. He doesn’t have one and neither does she.


	22. The one where Mulder and Scully are almost poisoned

They found the girls huddled in the corner of the motel room in Point Reyes from a tip. Visibly shaken up, they were clinging onto one another as Sally’s body laid on the floor in front of them.

“They left,” one of the girls say without preamble.

“Who?” She implores.

“Her and the other lady,” either Teena or Cindy says. “We were supposed to drink it.” They point to a soda cup on the table. “We pretended to drink it.”

He crouched down on the floor eye level with the girls. “What did the other lady look like?”

“Her,” they said in unison.

A shiver went up her spine.

20 minutes later, the girls were in the back seat of the car, complaining about having to go to the bathroom. He was hesitant to pull over, only because Cindy Reardons mother was waiting at the station expectantly.

She put a hand on his arm, “There’s a rest stop up there,” she turned to face the girls in the backseat. “It’ll be quick right?”

They nodded.

“Fine,” he concedes pulling off the freeway.

They pull into a truck stop, and the girls walk ahead of them. “Look, they’re already so attached to one another.”

“I bet being abducted together can do that,” he quipped.

“What do you think will happen to them when we get back to the station?”

“I’m not sure,” he shrugged, opening the door for her.

It was your typical truck stop with a cafe. One of the girls bounded up to the cashier and asked for the key to the women’s room.

“Down that hall and around the corner,” she said pointing.

“Oh, and can I get four diet sodas?”

“Regular,” the girls cut in simultaneously, before heading down the hall.

“Okay, two diet and two regular please. To go.”

“I’m going to go catch up with them,” she added, as he waited for the drinks.

As soon as she entered the bathroom, she heard a little voice, “Agent Scully, I think I’m stuck in here.”

“I’ll be right there.”

Meanwhile, one of the twins slips out of the bathroom and goes to get the drinks. She looks at the cashier, who had placed them on the counter and says, “Don’t worry, my dad will pay for them.”

The cashier nods, and turns around as she subtly pours a powdery substance into two of the drinks.

Mulder who witnessed the whole thing, plays dumb. “Those are diet?” He asks as he comes up behind the girl.

Taking the cup from her, he takes a small tentative sip, “Tastes sweet. Are you sure this is the diet?”

“I saw her pour it,” Teena or Cindy insists.

With a cursory glance, he sees her walking behind one of the twins. As soon as she’s within earshot, he whispers, “Don’t drink it.”

Her eyes widen in realization. The girls were trying to poison them.

“Come on, girls, let’s go to the car, while Agent Mulder pays for the drinks.”

The nod in unison, as she walks out of the truck stop with them, each are holding their respective sodas. She doesn’t take a sip, but they are guzzling the colas.

Not too long after they pull out of the truck stop and are back on the highway, he locks the car doors and purposefully throws his and her cups out the window. He eyes the girls in the rear view mirror. “I know what you did.”

“We didn’t do anything,” one asserts. “We’re just little girls.”

He frowns, “You two are anything but.”


	23. The one where Fox meets Captain Scully

She was having trouble wording the Eve case report. The case itself was troubling. Children committing murders, wasn’t exactly an every day occurrence. The fact of the matter was that they were apart of some dark government experiment, and it was unnerving.

The fact that children were created for nefarious circumstance really bothered her, not that she’d been vocal about it, but she knew he knew.

Desk duty was looking more and more appealing. She’d finally had the conversation with AD Skinner, and now the only thing left for her to do was hand in the report. At 17 weeks, she was getting more and more exhausted. Her energy levels were almost non-existent and she was finally succumbing to her physical limitations. For someone who prided herself for being fiercely independent, her newfound reliance on Fox was not lost on her.

She rarely let anyone do anything for her, but she found herself enjoying the small gestures. The shared grocery shopping, or him folding some of her laundry, or cleaning. The little things, she used to do alone, were now shared.

Done being distracted by the case report, she went over and flipped through the mail. She hadn’t looked at it since she’d come back. It was just bills and junk mail until she saw her fathers penmanship on a white envelope. It was the letter her mother had dropped off, which she had completely forgotten about.

If she were being honest, she was hurt by her father. Irrecoverable damage had been done, but she was willing to at least read the contents of his letter to her. At least, she mused, taking a seat on the couch, he was trying.

She unfolded the letter and began to read:

Dearest Dana,

I want to apologize for my reaction to your news. I was abrupt and said something terrible to you and I fear that it has damaged our relationship. I’ve always been proud of you and I can’t wait to meet your daughter. I know I’ll love her as much as I love you. Love, Dad

She probably read the letter a hundred more times before she felt a feather light touch on her shoulder.

“Are you okay?” She turned around and handed him the letter.

She hadn’t even heard him come into the apartment. She studied his face as he read her fathers words.

“You should call him.”

“I could, but I think he’s home. Can you come with me?”

He nodded, pulling his key ring out of his pocket.

The drive to her parents house was quiet. Mostly they just listened to the music on the radio, while she stared out the window.

Her parents were home. It was a Sunday, and at the Scully house that meant her mother would always make a pot roast after church. It was a tradition she had growing up, and her mother had continued it, even though all her kids were grown and out of the house.

She could smell it from outside. It smelt so familiar, her stomach started to growl.

She rang the doorbell and waited, he grabbed her hand, as she anxiously shifted her weight back and forth.

“Bill, can you get that?” She heard her mother call.

The door opened and a look of shock was evident on his face. “Hi Dad,” she greeted.

He grinned and pulled her into a hug. It was as if he was trying to hug away all the hurt between them.

“Bill, who is it?” Her mother asked, coming behind him.

She could only smile as soon as she saw Dana. She pulled away, “Hi mom.”

She looked at Fox and grabbed his hands, “I figured, I’d introduce you to my partner Fox Mulder.”

Her father held out his hand. “Nice to meet you.”

“Where are your manners, Bill, invite them in. We were just about to have Sunday dinner, if you two would like to join us.”

She nodded and looked at Fox, “Sure, that would be great.”

“Yes, thank you Mr. and Mrs. Scully.”

“Please, Fox, it’s Maggie,” she said leading them into the dining room. “Let me go get two more settings, I’ll be right back.”

She took the seat next to her dad, it was the seat she always had much to the chagrin of her older brother Bill.

“Fox,” her dad began, “tell me about yourself.”

“Dad,” she cut in with a laugh, “this isn’t the Spanish Inquisition.”

As if on cue, Maggie appeared setting down two place settings. “Bill, used to do this to all of Dana’s boyfriends.”

“I’ve literally only had three boyfriends that you’ve met,” she blushed, and looked at Fox who was trying to stifle a laugh at her clear embarrassment.

“I grew up on Martha’s Vineyard, so I’ve lived by the water my whole life. I graduated from Oxford with a degree in psychology and got recruited to work at the FBI. I’m not really that interesting,” he continues, “Dana can attest to that.”

“You’re not uninteresting,” she says, as he reaches for a dinner roll. “He wrote the monograph that caught Monty Props,” she adds proudly.

He squeezes her thigh under the table as a thanks. “Serial killer in 1989?”

He nods.

“Impressive.”

“Thank you, sir.”

The inquisition turns into lighter conversation as they talk about her dads stint in Japan, early stories of Dana’s childhood, and the one time Dana thought dying her hair blonde would be a good idea. It was college, she explained. Inevitably, conversation turned to the baby.

“Do you have names picked out?”

She shook her head, “Not yet. We figure we got enough time.”

“It goes fast,” her mother adds, clearing the table. “Mom, let me help,” she offers, grabbing Fox’s plate, and hers.

“Great, thank you.”

She heads into the kitchen, knowing that her mom is clearly looking for an excuse to get her alone. She isn’t feeling chatty, but knows Fox will be okay when they start talking about Baseball. Her dad is a Yankee fan too.

“This was a nice surprise,” her mother says handing her a dirty plate. She washes, her mother dries. “To be honest, it was dad’s letter.”

Her mother hums triumphantly. “I’m correct in assuming that he had some help writing it?”

“That was all your father, it was just my suggestion to write because I doubted you’d talk to him.”

Her mother was right of course. She could be stubborn. “He likes him.”

“You think?”

“Pretty sure you got his approval, not that you needed it, because I like Fox.”

She laughed. “That’s good, because I think I like him too.”

“You seem to complement one another,” she continues. “I was watching you together. I noticed how he was looking at you. It’s like you’re the only person he sees.”

She paused. “It’s how your father used to look at me.”

“He still looks at you like that, Mom.”

“Oh I know, but there’s something about the two of you,” she hands her another plate.

“That, Dana, is love.”

She bits her lip. They’ve been close to the L word, and it’s always on the tip of her tongue. She feels it, she knows he feels it, but admitting it… well, that’s never been easy for her. Emotions are hard. She was always jealous that Melissa seemed to have no problem in that arena and would express love to everyone. She was much more open in that regard.

“Dana, I think that plate is clean,” her mother quipped as she looked down and saw the sudsy plate, that was in fact clean.

Right. “Thanks for dinner, Mom.”

“Anytime, honey.”


	24. The one where Mulder and Scully meet their favorite X-file

Time passed quickly. She was occasionally called to consult at Quantico, while he was in the field. She had to admit, sometimes the nature of the cases were enough to make her want him to quit the X-files. But, she’d never ask that of him. It was too important and he was so close.

While she still participated in the case remotely, because 9 out of 10 times he’d send the bodies to Quantico for her to autopsy, she had to admit she missed being out in the field. It was however, so much easier to waddle around the J. Edgar Hoover Building than some rural Podunk town in the middle of America in the middle of the night.

Sometimes he’d be gone for weeks. The longest stint was when he was assigned a case in Browning, Montana. She had to convince him that it wasn’t a shape-shifter because obviously that was impossible.

In the meantime, she kept herself busy. She went to dinner with her mom or shopping with her sister. Being pregnant, somehow had made them closer again. She knew Melissa was excited to be an Aunt. Her brothers had even sent onesies and congratulations once they found out from her mother, of course. She surrounded herself with her friends more. She made an effort to reach out to Ellen, her best friend from college, and even had plans to go to her godsons birthday party. Nothing like a child’s party to give her insight to her own future. Ellen had no idea she was even pregnant, so it was going to be fun just to show up. She knew about her partner and would easily put the two together.

Life was simple. Sometimes she wondered what the other Dana was doing. In that life, she knew the baby would be born soon. If she ever saw her, she’d thank her for getting herself pregnant. It led her down a path she never knew she needed.

He slipped into the apartment, as she was in the middle of cooking. He looked exhausted, but his face lit up when he saw her. “Hey,” she greeted. “You have to try this, Melissa made this last weekend and it’s a Balinese soup.”

“Did you get even more pregnant since I left?” He asked eyeing her. She was just passing 30 week mark. Thanksgiving was around the corner and for once, he had a home to go to.

“I know,” she looked down at her belly. “I can’t see my toes anymore.” She put a hand on her left side. “Come here, she’s kicking.”

He went over and she grabbed his hand, lowering it to where the impact was happening.

“What does that even feel like?”

She thought for a minute. “Like someone is playing soccer with your internal organs. But it’s a really unique feeling.”

They stood there, his hands just resting on her stomach waiting for another kick. He leaned down and kissed her, which earned him a rather large kick.

“I think she knows your home.”

Home. He’d given up his apartment a month ago and had officially moved in. She had the extra room, where he didn’t. His was a bachelor pad without a bed and just a couch. He didn’t bring much with him, but he did bring his fish tank that was now taking up permanent residence on the television shelf. There was evidence of him everywhere. His dry cleaning hanging in her closet. His tooth brush next to hers on the sink, and his shaving cream next to her moisturizer.

Officially, they’d been living together for a month. His name was also on the apartment, next to hers. Unofficially, it had been much longer than that. It was since the Tooms incident.

He had surprised her the week before with the nursery. He’d painted her extra room a pale pink and set up a crib. She’d immediately cried. He thought it was because she hated it, and had to convince him that it was happy tears. The real kicker was the blanket he’d gotten embroidered. They knew she was always going to be Emily, but kept that secret to themselves. When she saw the white muslin blanket, with Emily’s name in pink thread she was completely touched. The only thing they had as of yet to discuss was her last name. She wanted it to be his, but she knew he would disagree.

“Mulder, my pants don’t fit,” she huffed, struggling to button her black dress pants that she was going to wear for Thanksgiving dinner at her parents house. He knew anything he would say, had the potential to piss her off so he played it safe. “I’m just so big.”

“You’re still tiny Scully,” he promises. “It’s just that you swallowed a basketball.” And that makes her laugh.

“An Emily basketball,” he amends. “And your beautiful, so stop complaining because I know your sister took you shopping for maternity clothes a few weeks ago. She had refused to wear maternity clothes until absolutely necessary, but nothing fit her so it was time.

He peruses through her closet and pulls out a long black cotton dress. Next he finds a maroon cardigan. She approves, he thinks with a small smile of satisfaction. “Ok, fine,” she agrees sliding off the pants.

He helps her into the dress, and she puts on the cardigan. Her hair isn’t dried stick straight, and falls loosely on her shoulders. In that moment, she has never looked more beautiful to him. This is a piece of Dana Scully only he sees. “You know, I love you, right.”

Her body stiffens. He expected that reaction. She turns to look at him. She looks into his eyes, knowing that he knows how hard this is for her. To her, saying those words will allow her to be completely vulnerable. She loves him. It’s undeniable. It isn’t just physical or sexual she loves every single thing that is uniquely Fox William Mulder. She bites her lower lip. The words are on the tip of her tongue. “I love you too.” Her voice is almost a whisper. It’s a fragile confession. He on the other hand grins so wide that she’s afraid that his face might get stuck like that. He wants her to say it again. “I’m sorry, I didn’t hear you.”

She narrows her eyes, knowing his intentions. “I love you, you idiot.”

He doesn’t stop grinning the rest of the day.

Thanksgiving at the Scully residence is something he is completely unprepared for. He’s introduced to the entire Scully family. Her Aunt Olive, in particular is quite a character. Her mother is introducing her to every single family member while children are chasing after one another. They’re all cousins, Maggie says, but he can’t keep them all straight.

She just watches, and eases herself into the couch. Sitting down is getting to be more of a challenge, she sighs. The youngest Scully, her cousin Amelia's son Cam, is on the floor playing until he sees her. He toddles over in his thanksgiving sweater and hands her a truck. “Play?” He asks, with a smile.

“Only if you come up here kiddo,” she says patting the empty space next to her. He climbs up and starts rolling the truck on the furniture. “Vroom, vroom,” he says pushing the truck toward her. “Cam, what color is this?”

“Blue,” he says crashing the two trucks. She can’t help but laugh. Playing with a toddler isn’t something she does on a regular basis.

Thankfully, Fox has done the rounds with Maggie and sees her playing trucks with a blonde little boy. She’s trying really hard to make a truck noise and failing miserably and he can’t help but laugh.

She eyes him, as he looks at Cam, “Got another truck?”

He nods and pulls one one of his pocket. “Smart move, kid,” he says as gets on the ground and moves the truck along the couch making way better truck noises than his Dana could. Cameron claps.

“Show off,” she mutters, as he continues to make noises and play with Cam. Cameron now has them pretending to race, when her mother announces its time for dinner.

She’s sandwiched between Fox and Charlie, who is more than happy to talk sports with him over a plate of mashed potatoes. Her brother Bill, is less than enthusiastic but cordial to him. Melissa is relegating tales about her latest adventure and her mother keeps eyeing her, making sure she’s okay. She’s the only one whose noticed her wincing. At first, it was small cramping. She’d chalked it up to Braxton Hicks. There was no way she’d be in labor. It was only 34 weeks. She had more time, at least that’s what she told herself when she excused herself to go to the bathroom.

She barely closed the bathroom door when her water broke. Her brain went wild. They had packed their hospital bag last week. But she wasn’t ready. She didn’t have a choice as a pain ripped through her so intense she gripped the door handle for balance. Eventually, it passed and she sat back down for dinner, and looked at Fox. “It’s time,” she whispered. “My water just broke.”

His eyes widened. They were really going to do this. “Are you sure?”

She shot him a look that said are you kidding me, and she excused herself. She didn’t want to make a fuss. People had babies everyday. Fox trailed after her, as Maggie followed them into the hallway. “Do you need any help?”

A contraction ripped through her, as she held onto Fox, digging her nails into his skin, as if he were the only thing steadying her. Her mother held the door for them and helped her into the car. Once she was in the backseat, he stood outside for a minute needing to process. “Fox, the hospital is a fifteen minute drive,” she prodded, snapping him out of his reverie. “Right.”

“Call me, when she’s here,” she called as they drove off.

She didn’t remember getting to the hospital or being hooked up to the machines but she knew the pain was something unbearable. It was a million times worse than being shot. She clenched his hand, and demanded he stay right next to her as they filled out the paperwork.

It was too late for an epidural. She was going to have to push soon. At almost five centimeters dilated, baby Emily was determined to make her way into the world.

She remembered pieces, she remembered the pain, his voice telling to push, telling her that she could do it— when all she wanted to do was give up. She remembered the moment Emily cried.

It was 1:22 AM on November 22, 1992 when she made her debut. She had all her fingers, toes and didn’t even flinch when they took her temperature and pricked her tiny heel. She was 7 pounds and 21 inches long.

When she was finally cleaned, blanketed and placed in her arms, she looked at Fox. He kissed the top of her head and touched Emily’s cheek. She was perfect. She was theirs. “Look what we did, Dana.”

“She’s beautiful.”

“I should go call your mom,” he offered. “No, not yet,” she said. “Let’s just stay in this little bubble for a few more minutes. Want to hold her?”

“Are you kidding?” He gently lifted her into his arms. “She smells good.”

“They have that newborn smell.”

“That’s a thing?”

“Maybe you could open an xfile on it?” She teased.

“Nah, she’s my favorite xfile.”

“Me too.”


	25. The one where Mulder and Scully have Christmas Eve at the Scully Residence

Christmas had always been her favorite holiday. Mostly because it was the only time she’d get a whole week with her father home. Usually he would be gone weeks at time (there was a period of months being gone too) but he’d always come back. This year, would be the best one yet. This year she had Fox and Emily.

Emily was just over a month old, and she was alert and her bright blue eyes took everything in. She swore she could understand every single thing she was saying her her, but then again, most parents probably believe that as well.

Her leave was almost up. The week after New Years, she was scheduled to come back to work. She was ready, but the thought of leaving Emily all day, was too hard. So instead she did what she was an expert at: avoiding thinking about it.

He told her, she didn’t have to go back. She could take more time. He tried to explain that his salary could take care of them, but the conversation hadn’t gone well. She rebuffed that idea, and he knew he’d pissed her off when she refused to let him explain. She was still the independent feisty woman he’d fallen in love with. Sometimes her stubbornness astounded him. For someone so pragmatic, logical and rational, she could be so… incredibly prideful.

They decided that she would go to work part-time until they figured out if they should go the daycare or Nanny route. Her mother had offered to babysit as much as she needed her to, but she refused to take advantage of her.

It wasn’t like they had a typical nine to five job, and the thought of being assigned a case was actually anxiety inducing.

“Are my girls ready to go?” He called, as she finished snapping Emily’s onesie.

She hadn’t gotten herself dressed yet, still in her sweats, she had completely lost track of time.

“If you can just put on her leggings, socks and bow, I can go change.”

He grabbed the leggings from the little bins on her changing table and leaned down, “Your mom is a little stressed out, so let’s go easy on her okay?”

The baby smiled in response. “That’s my girl.”

She weeded through her closet and put her hands on her hips. She really should have thought this through, but was too busy to even think of something as silly as what to wear. She’d spent the day baking, and cleaning the apartment for Christmas morning.

She didn’t hear him pad into the room with the baby on his chest. She was dozing. Whenever he walked around with her, she would start to fall asleep. It was like some magic trick because usually when she tried, the baby would just cry. “Don’t let her sleep too long,” she warned. “Her schedule is already completely off today.”

“No worries, she’s just taking a cat nap.”

Right a cat nap. “I seriously can’t even find anything to wear.”

“I helped last time right?”

She nodded, on the verge of tears. Her damn hormones were all over the map. He pulled out a green turtleneck and black pants. “Simple yet, semi festive,” he says handing them to her.

“I don’t even know if those will fit,” she muttered taking them from him. She was almost back to her pre-pregnancy weight but her body was different. Her hips were wider, she had stretch marks on her stomach, and her breasts were two cup sizes larger thanks to breast feeding. Her features were softer. The hard edges, she once had were gone. But he would still call her beautiful.

“Just put them on,” he says as she slides off her leggings. She was prepared for them to not fit. But luckily, they did. “Told you.”

She ignored him and took her shirt off. It smelled like baby, it wasn’t unpleasant but she really should have showered, she thought throwing the turtleneck over her head. It fit like a glove. She hadn’t really looked at herself in the mirror, but she felt semi human. Her was down, and she was about to toss it up, when he said, “Keep it down.”

She nodded, not remembering the last time she’d worn it straight and professional. It was permanently wavy and long. Her hair had grown significantly during her pregnancy and it fell over her shoulders in waves. “Hand me the baby,” she held out her hands. “She’s all but snoring.” He chuckled and handed her over.

It took longer than she anticipated to pack the car, Emily and get to her parents house. She hadn’t realized babies came with so many accessories.

Her father had answered the door, and when he saw the baby, he melted. The strong navy captain was a sucker for his one-month old grand daughter. “Dad, you take her and Fox and I can help mom in the kitchen.”

He took the carrier from her hands, “Not a problem.”

She still had the baby bag on her arm and Fox followed her into the kitchen. Maggie was ecstatic. “Where’s Emily?”

“Nice to see you too,” she teased. “Dad has her.”

“Fox you can set the dishes down over there,” she said pointing to the only free counter top space. “Does anything need to be heated?”

She shook her head no, and was shooed out of the kitchen to go mingle with her relatives.

Instead of going to the living room, where her father was ogling and holding Emily like a football, she made a beeline upstairs. She placed her coat on the bed in the spare room and the baby bag on the floor. She grabbed a few pacifiers out of the pockets and zipped it. Sticking them in her pocket, she made her way back downstairs, when her cousin Cameron literally crashed into her. “Dana!” The boy said, and hugged her leg. “Play cars?”

She ruffled his hair, and bent down so that she was eye level. “Later, Okay, maybe Fox will play too.”

He grinned and ran off into the kitchen. “I thought you ditched me,” he said, coming up behind her. His arms snaked around her waist and he spun her around. “Look up,” he said mischievously.

Mistletoe. She grinned. “Are you gonna kiss me or…”

He kissed her. Hard and full on the lips. It was the kind of kiss that left her breathless. She pulled away when she heard her sister, “Is this a prelude to baby number two?”

They both laughed. “One is enough for now.”

She smirked. “If you say so.” She held out two glasses of wine. “Mom told me to give these to you.”

Wine. Real wine. She couldn’t remember her last drink and thanked god that she had the foresight to pump earlier. She took a sip as they went into the living room, where her relatives were enamored with Emily, who was on a blanket on the floor, just staring at everyone. She was the quite literally the center of attention. She felt his hand on the small of her back and led her to an open seat on the couch.

“Cute kid, Danes,” Charlie said not taking his eyes of his niece. She had been his protector her whole life, and on more than one occasion he’d called her his second mother.

“Thank you,” she said before taking a sip of wine. “I think we’ll keep her, right Fox?”

He just laughed. “For now. I heard those teenage years are tough,” he joked.

“I don’t think you have to worry too much,” Bill cut in, “Dana wasn’t the rebellious type.”

“That was me,” Missy chimed in.

“Actually, it was definitely me,” Charlie confirmed.

They all laughed, “If I remember correctly, the only real rebellious thing Dana did was hand in her homework too early,” Bill said.

She rolled her eyes, “You make me sound so boring.”

“You were,” all three siblings said in agreement, and burst out laughing.

“Fine, fine,” she conceded.

“You’re pretty rebellious now though,” Fox whispered, sending a shiver down her spine. The one time they did it in the office, was definitely very rebellious. She almost choked on the wine she was drinking thinking about it. The baby started to crinkle her face and she knew exactly what was going to happen. She handed Fox her wine and picked her up.

She quieted right down, when she stuck a pacifier in her mouth. Emily stared up at her with her big blue eyes, probably wondering who all these people were.

Melissa held her arms out. “You get her everyday.” She shifted her out, and handed her over. “I get her next,” Charlie declared. “Then me,” Bill added.

“At least their not physically fighting over her,” she said with a grin. “You should have seen the fights we used to get into when one of us had something the other wanted. It could turn into an all out brawl.”

“That’s the fighting Irish in us,” Melissa said, as the baby tried to fight sleep. “Is it okay if she falls asleep?”

She nodded. “I’ve given up on a kind of schedule today anyway. It would be a Christmas miracle if we got more than three hours of consecutive sleep anyway.”

“She doesn’t sleep?”

“It’s not her favorite thing in the world. Fox says it’s because she’s too curious. She’s always so alert and she can even hold her head up for a few seconds.”

He handed her the wine glass back, and sat next to her. She sunk into the back of the couch and took a long sip. His hand was resting on her thigh, as they sat and talked to her relatives. Aunt Olive even brought a gift.

Melissa eventually gave Emily up to Charlie who just stared at her in awe. Her little brother always loved babies. When they were younger, she’d force him to play with her and he’d always want to be the dad and play with the baby doll. It was refreshing to know he’d hadn’t really changed. He was the youngest at 25, but as long as she’d known him, he had the sweetest caring soul.

Bill held her and had a similar reaction as Charlie. “Who knew our brothers have a weakness for babies?” Melissa quipped, with a grin. “

“She’s got Fox wrapped around her finger already. Same as Dad.”

“We’ve been replaced,” Melissa says with a chuckle.

As if on cue, Emily started to cry. It was the hunger one. Bill looked at her for help, but before she could step in, her mother took Emily out of his arms. “I’ll get the bottle.”

Leave it to Maggie Scully to not only feed a baby, but entertain guests. She guessed that’s what happens when you have four kids. She honestly couldn’t even imagine, what it had been like for her mother. Especially when her father was gone 90% of the year. She had a newfound respect for her, since becoming a mother.

Her dad announced that it was time to eat, and everyone made their way to the Scully table. Her mother, still feeding Emily, took the seat next to her father, while she sat next to Fox and Melissa.

Her father looked around the table and smiled. “First of all, we have so much to be grateful for, and the fact that we’re lucky enough to continue to add to our family this year. So, as our typical Scully tradition is the blessing that’s going to be read by Olive this year.” She stood up as everyone bowed their head in prayer.

“And amen.”

“Amen,” said everyone in unison.

As always, dinner and conversation flowed freely. As did the wine. She was on her second glass and feeling pleasantly buzzed. Her Irish tolerance had apparently gone way done. She had also forgotten that when she got buzzed she would get very aroused, and had a tendency for loose lips.

Her hand was dangerously close to his crotch, as she kept testing the boundaries. She was liking her lips, and he knew that was a come on. She was seriously going to be the death of him, as she teased him, mercilessly.

Thankfuly, she stopped as soon as Emily started to cry. It was only because she started to leak. Remembering that she had worn breast pads for this particular reason, she sobered up. Her mother handed Emily to her and she excused herself to try to calm her, now screaming, child down.

She rocked her and shushed her. She did everything the books said but nothing seemed to work. “Need help?” He asked coming behind her.

“It’s not working, and my breasts will not stop leaking, which is humiliating. I’m pretty sure I soaked a breast pad completely.”

“Hand her over.”

She handed him the baby, and immediately she quieted down. “Go change your breast pads,” he continued, “and brace yourself because when we get home,” he lowered his voice, “it’s payback for what you were doing under the table.”

“Oh, that?” She smirked, “l don’t know what your talking about?” She said as she walked upstairs.

After changing her breast pads, she headed downstairs to find him still in the hallway, swaying back and fourth. “Maybe she just needed her daddy,” she says, quietly as Emily sleeps away. Oblivious to the world, she thinks in envy.

“Or I’m the baby whisperer,” he counters, as she kisses the top of Emily’s head. “You go finish eating. I got her.” He looks at the baby, who is still sound asleep, “See, she’s good.”

She nods and returns to the table. Her sister offers her more wine, but she declines. She’s determined to keep her head on straight until she doesn’t have to.

Her dad is in the middle of a story from when he was stationed in San Diego, when Fox finally comes back and sits down next to her. Emily is still sleeping away.

When desert is served, she starts to stir. She finds her mother and starts to whine. She lifts her and puts her over her shoulder. Fox finally has his hands back, and cuts her a slice of pie. The apple one she made is halfway decent, considering she’d never baked one before.

Her dad comes over and asks to hold Emily. She can’t tell him no, and hands her over. She’s learned quickly that whenever someone asks to hold the baby you let them because then you get a free second and use of both hands.

Seeing her dad with the baby on his shoulder is absolutely adorable. He is completely in love with her. Her mom too, but you can just see it when he looks at her and talks to her. Emily’s lucky, she thinks. She never got to know her grandfathers. Both her mother and fathers father were casualties of World War One and Two respectively.

Her mother is starting to clean the table, so she and Melissa take the initiative to help. Melissa dries, she cleans, and her mother collects. It’s a good system and it’s tradition.

“Emily has everyone wrapped around her finger,” Melissa comments, as she hands her a dish. “Dads like all goo goo eyed.”

She laughed. “Is that even a word?”

“Fox is really great with her too.”

“He’s completely in love with her. Sometimes he’s the only one who can calm her down. It’s like she can scream and scream but when she’s in his arms she stops.”

Melissa laughs. “He has that affect on the Scully women then. Mom loves him too,” she adds.

“I know, and even dad has warmed up to him.”

“Considering his moral code of contact, I have to say I’m impressed.”

“Well, it took time,” she says handing her another dish.

“So, do you think Fox is going to propose?” She presses, drying the plate haphazardly.

Of course her mother chooses at that exact moment to come in carrying a bunch of dishes, which she almost drops on the floor. “Fox is going to propose?”

“No,” she says looking pointedly are her sister. “Missy asked if he was going to propose.”

“Truthfully, I don’t know.”

“Do you want to get married?”

“We live together, have a baby together, and a piece of paper isn’t going to change our relationship. We haven’t exactly been traditional.”

“Nope,” Melissa agreed. “No traditionalism at all.”

“I don’t need a ceremony or a marriage license to show my commitment to him. He knows, I know and that’s all that’s important. But I’m not opposed to it,” she amended. “If he asked I’d be hard pressed to say no.”

“Plus you guys make cute babies,” Melissa added, as Dana handed her another plate. “Do you think you’ll have more?”

“Yes, definitely. I want another one. But, let me just enjoy this one first.”

“You don’t even look like you had a baby a month ago,” she added.

She laughed, “I have the scars to prove it.”

“At least you can have fun practicing,” Melissa said knowingly.

“The looks you two we’re giving one another were undeniable. You looked like you wanted to screw him on the table.”

“That was the wine,” she said not bothering to deny it. “Plus, you try not having sex for almost a month.”

Her sister rolled her eyes. Her mother really had impeccable timing as she came back into the kitchen at that exact moment. “I’m just going to pretend I didn’t hear that, and that my daughter is still a virgin.”

Melissa chortled. “Pretty hard to explain when you have a baby.”

“Not if your the Virgin Mary,” she says leaving the kitchen.

The two sisters turn to one another and break out into hysterics.

“Did I ever tell you about the time, mom almost walked in on us? And she told me to put foundation over my hickey?”

“No,” she said almost cry laughing, “but that sounds like a good story.”

“Oh it is…”


	26. The one where Mulder talks to his Mother

His mother calling and wanting to visit on Christmas was an x file itself.

After Samantha, his mother was emotionally absent. It was as if she’d checked out of being a parent and would numb herself with alcohol. They didn’t exactly speak often, usually just a phone call on his birthday or on Christmas.

It didn’t surprise him that she’d call, but her offering to spend part of the day with him, shocked him.

She didn’t know about her. She didn’t know about Emily, or anything really about his life since she’d called on his birthday, leaving him a message and that was it.

She had called his cellphone, unable to reach him at his apartment, and he’d answered without checking the caller ID. She’d said she had a present for him and if he was around that she would drop it off within the hour. First of all, he wondered why she was even in DC when she lived in Connecticut. She wasn’t a Mama Scully type to just barge in and his first inclination was to think something was wrong. He had a very unsettling feeling.

Of course, he gave his mother Dana’s address and informed her as soon as he hung up. “My mother is coming over,” he announced as she was in the middle of changing a diaper. She looked at him confused, as if she didn’t hear him right. “I’m sorry, what?”

“My mother is in town,” he repeated with chagrin, “she has a Christmas present for me that she wants to drop off, and I gave her my new address.”

Maybe it was pure exhaustion or the fact that what he was currently saying made no logical sense but she started to laugh. “That’s a good one.”

He raised an eyebrow, “I’m not joking.”

She sighed and picked up the baby, putting her on her shoulder. “We don’t have plans today, anyway,” he quipped.

He was right, her big family tradition was Christmas Eve, after that her siblings usually went to their respective partners houses for Christmas Day.

“I’m a mess,” she admitted looking down at herself, still being in her robe.

“I’ll take her, you can get dressed,” he offered with his hands stretched out.

Knowing it was useless to argue, she handed him Emily.

“I don’t even know what to wear for your mother,” she muttered, shuffling into her bedroom, wondering if it would just be easier to leave, and give them space.

From what little she knew about Tina Mulder, she didn’t like. Trying to put her prejudgment aside, she got dressed, and pulled her hair up. She was in dress pants and a button down, something she’d probably wear to work, but first impressions mattered. It was something she’d always taken seriously.

She emerged from the bedroom, looking a little more human, and found Fox and Emily on the couch. He was reading a book to her, and she could hear his voice change for each character.

“Hey,” she said interrupting them, “do you need to change?” she asked as he too was still in his pajamas.

He looked her over, “Well, compared to you, I definitely do now.”

She took Emily for him, as he went to change. The little girl was looking at her curiously, as if she were trying to figure out what was going on.

“Me too, Em, me too,” she whispered, kissing the top of her head, and breathing in that wonderful infant smell.

The moment was broken when she heard a knock on the door. She wasn’t even thinking about who it could be on the other side when she opened it. His mother was standing in front of her, dressed in a pea coat with her silver hair pulled into an tight bun. She was holding a wrapped box and looked confused. “I’m sorry to bother you, but I’m looking for my son, I must have the wrong apartment.”

She hadn’t heard Mulder come out of the bedroom. He suddenly appeared fully dressed and snaked his arm around he waist. “You got the right place, Mom. This is Dana Scully,” he pauses and looks at Emily. “And our daughter, Emily.”

“I’m sorry,” she said and furrowed her brow. “This is just a lot to process.” And with that, she fainted in their doorway.

When his mother came to, she had a wash cloth on her forehead, and sat up taking in her surroundings.

Fox had picked her up and put her on the couch, while she made sure his mother still had a pulse. He really should have eased her into that, she thought idly.

“Mom, are you okay?” He asked gently. “I had no idea you’d react like that.”

She looked at him, “I know we don’t often talk, but I would have thought you would have informed me of a daughter.”

He looks apologetic. “I’m sorry.”

It’s an apology that falls on deaf ears because he can sense his mother is furious. Beneath that calm step-ford housewife exterior, is a easily angered woman. It’s as if he had dropped an atomic bomb on her.

Now, it was time to assess the damage. She twists her thin wrists her bracelets making noises each time she does. It’s a nervous habit, she thinks moving off the couch.

“You guys, should talk. Emily and I can go for a walk.”

She really needs to escape the tension in the room, and she knows they need to have a long overdue conversation. He nods, grateful that she suggested it.

In less than ten minutes, the baby is bundled, the stroller is propped up and they head out into the cold December air.

He stares at his mother, waiting for her to initiate the conversation. He knows she probably won’t, so he awkwardly sits on the couch next to her.

“Why didn’t you tell me,” she says softly in a voice barely above a whisper. She isn’t as angry as he expects, just disappointed.

He had called and hung up countless times, wanting to tell her that he was going to be a father. Wanting to tell her about Dana. Wanting to tell her about his life, his job, but they never had that type of relationship.

His life was divided into before Samantha, and after. The after was dark, full of grief and the feelings of emotional abandonment were something he’d taken years to work through. The damage had been done. It was irreparable, but maybe, this could be a good thing. It may start the conversation.

“I wasn’t sure how,” he admitted. “I wasn’t keeping it a secret. Trust me, I wanted to shout on the roof top. It’s just I wasn’t sure how you’d react.”

“A baby is a gift regardless of circumstances,” she says. “I don’t fault you for not telling me, we haven’t had the easiest relationship, and for that I wish I could apologize and it would make it better.” She sighs. “I know I can’t go back to fix the hurt.”

It was strange how history could be glossed over by minimizing the damage that was done. If he’d learnt anything, it was that mulling over the past was futile. It shaped him, haunted him, but also was his greatest motivator.

“You can’t fix it,” he cuts in, narrowing his eyes.

She nods. “Believe me, I know. One of the first steps in AA is to make amends. I haven’t had a drink in almost six months. I haven’t taken a pill for almost a year. Numbing myself only hurt you and for that I’m sorry.”

He mulled her words over carefully. He couldn’t remember the last time he saw his mother without the shakes, or smelling like a barrel of gin. That had always been her poison. He couldn’t stomach the taste of gin, probably because of the memories that were associated with it.

“That’s good, Ma. I’m glad your not using.”

“It’s not easy,” she admits and points to the striped package on the table. “That’s for you.”

He takes it tentative, and opens it. Rummaging through the packaging, he pulls out his old leather baseball glove. It was like butter, he’d had it since little league. “I found it, when I was cleaning out the attic.”

“Thank you,” he says genuinely, slipping it on. “I’m sorry I didn’t get you anything,” he apologizes, it wasn’t like they’d exchanged gifts, but he was touched by the sentimentality. Something that he hadn’t seen by his mother in years. “Holding that baby when she comes back would be enough of a gift today.”

“I think that can be arranged,” he said, hearing the door open.

Dana’s face was flushed, as she pushed the carriage into the front hall. After taking off her jacket and scarf, she started on Emily who was bundled in a bear suit. Fox came over and plucked the baby out of the carriage as soon as she was out of her outerwear.

“Mom, meet Emily. Emily meet my mom, your other grandmother,” he said placing her into his mother’s arms. He could see a single tear escape from her eyes, “She is absolutely beautiful,” she declared, tracing the baby’s cheeks with her thin long hands.

She put the kettle on, as Fox sat next to his mother answering every question she had. When was she born? How big was she? And what was her full name?

“Emily Ann Mulder,” he said, and his mother nodded. “The Ann is for Samantha.”

His mother, looked at him, “It’s a perfect name,” she says as the baby looks at her, with piercing blue eyes. “Her eyes will probably stay blue, since they haven’t changed.”

The tea kettle hums interrupting their conversation. “Mrs. Mulder, would you like tea or I can make coffee?”

“Teas fine, thank you, Dana,” she paused, “and it’s Tina dear. Mrs. Mulder was my mother in law.”

“Ahh, grandma Mulder, I haven’t thought I’d her in years.”

“Why would you?” She laughed, “She was a terribly mean woman.”

He chuckled. “She wasn’t that nice,” he agreed.

The baby stirred and scrunched her face. Knowing that look, it could only mean one thing: she was hungry and about to cry.

As if on cue, she started wailing. She walked over to Tina, and picked up the baby, “We’ll be right back,” she promised, over the wailing cries.

She could hear them, talking and laughing in the other room while Emily nursed. Maybe it was a Christmas miracle, she mused.


	27. The one where Scully finds a Nanny

It was a phone call from her sister, that alleviated all her anxiety about going back to work.

The holidays had officially passed and January 2nd was looming on the horizon. She was curled up on the couch, with Emily snoozing on top of her. She usually tried to sleep, when the baby was, but she was just too anxious. She still hadn’t found a daycare, or started searching for a Nanny. She and Fox had started the discussion: he advocated for a Nanny, while she was hesitant and wanted to think about a private daycare. The next couple of weeks would be taken care of, because her mom had agreed to taking her full time while she settled back at work. He’d been back to work since she was two weeks old.

The fact that they hadn’t informed their superiors of their relationship could possibly be an issue. The whispers at the water cooler were that they were married and the baby was his. At least part of that was true. They weren’t keeping their relationship a secret, they just hadn’t gone through the proper channels. She knew that dating another agent was fine, as long as they weren’t in the same department.

Being partnered in the Xfiles, while engaging in non-professional activities, was most likely going to be an issue. She wanted to continue being a field agent, but she also wanted to be a stay at home mother. She didn’t want to miss anything, but she knew for her own sanity that she’d be a better mother if she worked. It was a catch-22.

The shrill ring of the phone brought her out of her reverie. She quickly maneuvered her arm to the side table and grabbed the cordless phone.

“Hello.”

“It’s me,” her sister greeted.

“Hey, what’s up?”

“Well, I have this problem.”

“Okay…”

“Well, I want to stay in Virginia, but I’m in the process of looking for a job and I just got a call from a bird who said were considering a Nanny.”

Oh Fox, I could kiss you, she thought knowing this could solve all her problems. “You’re not going back to Europe?”

“Nah, plans changed.”

“‘My schedule might be erratic, depending on the case,” she said, evenly. “I might be gone for days.”

“I know,” her sister quipped. “You’ve got a pretty sick apartment and a cute kid, I think I’d be fine.”

“I don’t think you know how much this means to me.”

“Believe me, I do. We can work out logistics later, but Emily and I will be fine.”

“I know,” she said, with a grin.

“Thank you, Missy. I wasn’t sure what I was going to do.”

“Well, now my problem is solved and your problem is solved. It’s like what mom said when we were kids…”

“Figure it out yourselves?”

“Yes, exactly,” she chuckled.

The rest of the day passed quickly, and she couldn’t wait to see Fox. He really was a genius, not that she’d ever tell him, she didn’t need his ego getting any bigger.

Lately, he’d been coming home a little after five. It was funny because before, she had a hard time dragging him out of the office. She knew he’d changed, since Emily, but he really had stepped up in the father department. Not that she expected anything less, it was nice knowing that they were partners in navigating their newfound parenthood.

It was five thirty, when she heard the key in the lock. Emily was lying on the floor on a blanket, with a mobile thing above her. She really seemed to pay attention to the stars and planets above her. While she was on the couch, curled up with a cup of tea, the latest medical journal and a blanket, enjoying the silence.

He looked tired, as he let himself in. “Long day?”

“Boring day, full of budget meetings and reviewing the annual department fiduciary expenditures.”

“Sounds… fun?”

He shook his head, “I would rather get a root canal than listen to Dave in accounting blubber on about the importance of cutting back expenses.”

He sits down next to her, and looks at what she’s reading. It’s the latest issue of the New England Journal of Medicine. “Anything interesting?”

“Just a case study from Mass General on a man with a 25 pound tumor.”

“25 pounds?”

She nodded. “He just thought he was putting on weight.”

“Are there images of what it looked like?”

She handed him the magazine.

“Holy shit.”

“I know, imagine that growing inside of you?” She shook her head, “no thanks. Anyways,” she said putting her legs on her lap. “Thanks for being a bird.”

He stares at her in confusion until, “You talked to our new Nanny then.”

“Yeah, I think she’ll be okay,” she said jokingly. “She’s excited for when we’re out of town. I think her and Emily are going to throw some ragers in our apartment.”

“Ragers?”

“Scully house parties were legendary, Fox,” she began, “whenever mom would visit dad on base we would be left to our own devices and it was always Melissa and Bill who would throw parties. It was always just my job to stay out of the way and keep an eye on Charlie, which was totally fine by me.”

He chuckled. “I can see that.”

“The funny thing is, Mom would never expect anything because Melissa and Bill would meticulously clean for days after scrubbing every surface, while Charlie and I would just watch them and with glee knowing that this was better than any kind of punishment Mom could dole out.”

“You two were definitely the smart ones.”

“For sure,” she agreed.


	28. The one where Scully's Dad dies

Becoming legitimate at the FBI was easier than she thought. The only thing they had to do, was sign a sheet, confirming their relationship and that was it. It was painless actually. She didn’t have to transfer, which had been her biggest fear. Sure, the only stipulation was they had to remain professional at all times during the case, and if there was any inclination of their personal life intervening, the office of professional review would intervene and assess. They also had to have separate hotel rooms, which Mulder thought was hilarious, because it would cut down a cost.

Her first week back, was full of meetings, phone calls, and office work. Since they were currently unassigned, they were at the mercy of whatever department had overflow. Lately, it was domestic terrorism and threat assessment. Mostly it was just reading and analyzing reports on people purchasing farm fertilizer.

After a week of reading documents, her brain hurt and by the time Friday night rolled around she was more than happy to go home as soon as the clock struck 5 pm.

Melissa had been a godsend, and would update her on what she was missing periodically. It helped ease the transition, just a little bit.

She’d promised her parents dinner, that night and Melissa had stayed too. Her dad teased her about keeping the Christmas decorations up in January and her mom was enamored by Emily’s newest milestone: smiling.

When they all finally left, and Emily was sound asleep, she finally was able to relax. He handed her a glass of wine, and flipped on the television. She fell asleep to the sounds of QVC.

When she came to, Mulder wasn’t next to her but her dad was sitting on the chair opposite her. She rubbed her eyes, but he was still there. Impossible. It must be the wine or her mind playing tricks o her. She glanced at the clock on the microwave 1:24 am. “Dad, didn’t you and mom leave hours ago?”

The phone rang, startling her. “Hello,” she said into the receiver. There was no answer. “Hello?” She tried again. “Dana it’s me. We lost your father.” A beat. “He passed away a few hours ago from a massive coronary.” A pause. Her mother cries into the phone, startling her out of her reverie. No, that is not possible he was just here. He’s fine.

“Dana are you there?”

She nods. Finding her voice, “I’m here,” she chokes out, breathing unevenly. She hangs up and pads into the bedroom. Fox, who is a very light sleeper stirs. “Dana, come to bed. It’s late.”

She freezes in the doorway, completely immobile. “That was my mother. My dad passed away a few hours ago. It was a massive coronary.” She says it robotic. Cold and clinically. She’s compartmentalizing and she can’t allow herself to feel. If she does, she’ll start to cry. Once she starts to cry, she’s not sure when the tears will stop.

He gets up, and holds her. She doesn’t realize that she’s crying. She isn’t even sure this is real. It’s just a Dream.

Except it isn’t. It’s a nightmare.

She spends the weekend at her mothers house with her sister. Fox has completely taken over parental duties, while she just sits in her overcoming grief. It’s everywhere. The memories are everywhere in this house. It still smells like him.

She doesn’t know how her mother seems to be coping. If it were Fox, she knows she’d be an absolute wreck.

She finds her mother, sitting at the kitchen table looking out the window. She takes her hand and they sit quietly. Words aren’t necessary.

On Monday, it’s the funeral. Her dad wanted just the family. He was very specific in his will. They had all gathered at the Marina, as her uncle sent her fathers ashes out to sea. “Dad was entitled to a Navy service.”

“This was how he wanted it, Dana.”

She was silent, sandwiched between her mother and Fox, she just wanted to be anywhere else in the world. The song Beyond the Sea was playing softly as her uncle emptied the Urn.

“This song was playing when your father came home after the Cuban blockade. He marched right up to me, on the docks and proposed.”

She had heard this story, a hundred times, but it felt appropriate to hear it again today. She had memories of her father twirling her around to this song on a record player.

Fox slipped his hand in hers, as they all stood there under umbrellas in the rain.

Emily was sleeping soundly in the carriage in front of her, and she was suddenly very envious of her peaceful oblivion. She wouldn’t have any memories of this day. But suddenly, she realized she wouldn’t have any memories of her grandfather. She would make sure to tell her. She would make sure to let her know that she was loved by him.

There was a sudden ache in her chest, and she found it hard to leave, as her siblings headed back to their respective cars. She and her mother were the last to go. They were rooted to the earth, each lost in their own raw painful grief. She had grown up a daddy’s girl, and now, losing him as an adult felt like she was cheated. He was there for all her milestones and now he was just gone. She didn’t have enough time with him. He was taken too soon.

She felt no solace in religion, like her mother did, but prayed that someone like him who was righteous and morally unambiguous deserved to go to heaven.

“Dana, we should go.”

They took the first step toward the car together.

He tried to convince her to take time, but she had been adamant about returning to work, much to his chagrin. He knew she wasn’t fine. He had found her sobbing in the shower that morning.

She refused to talk about it, and got ready as it it never happened. “I’m fine, really.”

He was getting tired of that phrase. As soon as they got to the basement, he got a phone call. “That was our new case,” he said handing her a file. “Two days ago, a couple was kidnapped at Jackson University. Elizabeth Hawley and James Summers, both 19.” He shows her a picture of the couple and continues, “Last year, another couple was kidnapped to the day except that abduction occurred at Duke University. One week later, they found both students’ bodies dead.”

She reads over the file, “They were kept alive and tortured.”

“No arrests were ever made. Police believed it to be a one-time offender but now it appears to be a serial incident. Anyway, if he holds true to form, we have five days to find those kids.”

“That’s a grim deadline.”

“Well, here’s another grim deadline,” he says reaching over and handing her a folder. “In one week, Luther Lee Boggs will take a seat in the North Carolina gas chamber.”

“How is he related?”

“He claims to have information relating to the kidnapping. He described Hawley’s bracelet down to the last detail. This is information that only family members could have known.”

“Or the kidnapper.”

“Boggs feels that if his talents help save these kids then his sentence should be reduced to life in prison.”

“His talents?”

“He claims to have obtained this information through psychic transmission.”

“Do I detect a hint of skepticism?”

“Perhaps.”

She sits across from him.

“Boggs has been there before… in the chamber. My profile helped send him there. He was actually strapped to the chair before recieving an executive stay. He claims that this experience activated in him the ability to channel spirits and demons. I believe in psychic ability, without a doubt, but not in this case. Not Boggs.”

“So you believe that Boggs is orchestrating the kidnapping from the inside. A scam to save his life?”

He nods and hands her another file.

“At the age of six, Luther Boggs slaughtered every pet animal in his housing project. When he was thirty, he strangled five family members over Thanksgiving dinner and then sat down to watch the fourth quarter of the Detroit - Green Bay game. Some killers are projects of society. Some act out past abuses. Boggs kills because he likes it.”

“And they’ve requested you to speak with him.”

He shakes his head, “Actually, he’s requested to speak to me.”

“Why you?”

“He read my profile on him and he believes I’m the only one who truly understands what he is. Anyway, I leave for Raleigh this afternoon.”

“I’ll go with you. I need to work.”

“I don’t know…”

“I’m coming with you,” she asserts resolutely.

Mulder takes his coat and leaves. She waits for him to be completely out of the office until she goes into the filing cabinet. She flips through the files until she finds it, “Federal Bureau of Investigation, DC-X-167512, Visionary Encounters w/ The Dead.”

She’s about to open it, and hears him call her name so she puts it back in the door and slams it shut.


	29. The one Where Scully (Almost) believes

The car ride to Raleigh was remarkably silent. They didn’t speak, each lost in their own minds. He wasn’t going to argue or push the issue, but he didn’t want her there. He knew she was fragile, yet her resolve was admirable.

When they checked into the prison and handed over the weapons, he felt the need to warn her, “Boggs is very manipulative. You might want to keep an open mind.”

She scoffed, as they made their way to the interrogation room.

Boggs was already sitting in the chair, his eyes wilder than his unkempt hair. “The soul of Luther Boggs drowns in hell’s sea of fire. We have him now.”

She is sitting across from him, observing his behavior.

“We? You mean the souls of your victims?”

“The dead. The living. All souls are connected.”

“And you’re the conduit?”

He ignores the question as his breathing becomes more labored and the pitch of his voice becomes more feminine.

“Uh… Dana… Fox… please understand that from here, we can return to the past. We can see the present. We can know the future.”

“From here? Where exactly are you?” He asks skeptically.

Boggs head snaps to him after staring intently at her. His demeanor changes as he says, “Mr. Boggs must be made redemptive for his transgressions.”

“That’s exactly what the state of North Carolina intends to do next week.”

Boggs shifted into his seat. “No. Uh-uh. Let’s deal. Boggs’ life for the kids, you know what I’m saying?”

“First you’ve got to prove you’re telling the truth.”

Boggs looks at him warily. Mulder pulls a small package out of his pocket.

“Don’t get me wrong, Luther. I want to believe, he says pulling a piece of blue cloth out of the bag, which Boggs takes, “Oh… ah… oh, God, no. Must stop. Stop, stop, stop, stop, stop! Pain! I’m in… pain, terrible pain… Uh… the boy, uh, Jim… he’s tied with twine. Uh, packing twine.” He holds his wrists out. He begins spouting short screams, holding the cloth to his face, fists clenched. “Uh, he, he whip, he whips them with a, a coat hanger, a wire coat hanger. Oh.” His breathing becomes labored as he stares at them with a feral look in his eyes, and continues, “Dark place. Cold. Cellar. Warehouse, condemned. An angel… of stone. Waterfall. Water falling. It’s, it’s not a waterfall. Not water. They’re there. Oh, God. I got to go. I got to go. I, I got to go.” Boggs’ body slumps down in his chair, and is still holding the cloth. Hecrouched down, eye level and says, “I tore this off my New York Knicks t-shirt. It has nothing to do with the crime.” He gets up satisfied that he exposed Boggs as a fraud.

She stands to follow but stops when she hears Boggs sing, “Somewhere beyond the sea… somewhere waiting for me….” his tone changes to that of her fathers. “Did you get my message Starbuck?” She blinks, and sees her father. No not possible, she thinks turning on her heel to find Fox.

He’s talking to a security guard as she walks by him, staring at the door, “Hey, what’s wrong?” Did he say something to you?”

Unsure of the truth, she says, “No. It’s my father. I’m sorry, I’m sorry…”

“It’s alright,” he says gently, touching her shoulder. “Why don’t you go back to the motel? Clearly, he’s not who he claims to be. I’m going to wait around to interrogate him again.”

As if on cue, Boggs walks out with a security guard on either side of him, being led back to his cell. He passes her and sings more lyrics to Somewhere beyond the sea. She looks at him, with her wet eyes on the verge of tears, and rushes out of the prison. It’s all too much and she breaks down in the car.

She drives on autopilot. When she comes to a red light, on Main Street she flashes to Boggs.

“Water falling. It’s, it’s not a waterfall,” he had said.

The honk of a car horn snaps her out of her reverie. She opens her eyes and sees a sign for Hotel Niagara and on her left is an Angel of Stone. She stops the car at a door, which has a condemned sign on it. She walks in to the room, which is very quiet, except for water dripping. Two pigeons fly off and she is startled. She shines the flashlight on the ground and sees various candles and a beer bottle. Bending over, she picks up a small bracelet on the floor. She holds it up to the candle and looks at it, but something catches her eye. She looks across the floor and sees several wire coat hangers.

She had just gotten out of the shower, when he knocked on her motel room door. She opens it, and he walks in. She thinks her eyes are playing tricks on her, when she sees her father sitting on a chair, next to the window. She rubs her eyes, and when she opens them he’s gone.

“I’m worried about you,” he admits, as she pulls the towel out of her hair. He takes a seat in the chair, her fathers ghost had just vacated, as she begins to pace around the room. “I know the significance of that song, and the look on your face…”

“It was nothing,” she says, shakily. The lie falling on deaf ears.

He nods and changes the subject, “I just heard that Liz Hawley’s family made a positive ID on the charm you found at the warehouse. The police are searching that place inch-by-inch but they haven’t been able to find anything yet. I expected to find you at the crime scene.”

“Did Boggs confess?” She asked, hopefully. All she wanted was to go home. She missed Emily.

“No, no, I just listened to five hours of channeling. After three hours, I asked him to summon up the soul of Jimi Hendrix and requested “All Along the Watchtower. You know the guy’s been dead for twenty years and he still hasn’t lost his edge.”

She sighs. “I lied to the police about how I found the warehouse. I didn’t notice any suspicious activities.”

“Then how did you find it?”

“It was where Boggs said it would be.”

He shakes his head, “I warned you about Boggs…”

“I didn’t go actively looking for it!” She cuts in her voice rising.

“That doesn’t matter! That’s exactly what Boggs wanted! He could have been setting you up,” he paused as his eyes bore into hers. “Why did you lie in your report?”

The question catches her off guard. Telling the truth would make her seem less than credible, after all she had fallen into the role of a skeptic, where as he the believer. “I thought it would be a better explanation under the circumstances. I thought that you’d be pleased that I opened myself to extreme possibilities.”

He looks defeated. She knows her actions struck a nerve. “Why now? After all we’ve seen, why Boggs?”

She doesn’t answer. She doesn’t know how to respond, so instead she picks at her fingernails and avoids eye contact. “Is this about your father?” He asks.

She looks up and stares at him, as he continues. “You said that he didn’t approve of you becoming an FBI agent. Now, if being on the job now makes you feel guilty or uncomfortable or uneasy, I think you should back away because if it’s clouding your judgement, you’re putting yourself in danger.”

“That’s not it. I would never actively put myself in danger, Fox. You should know that. I love this job, but I value my life more.”

“You love your father.”

Tears prick her eyes, as she stands and paces the room. He stands up, and puts his hands on her shoulders, their foreheads touch. “Dana, open yourself up to extreme possibilities only when they’re the truth. That goes for Luther Boggs… and your father.”

She doesn’t respond, and just lets him hold her while the tears she tried to keep at bay, are finally released.


	30. The one where Mulder gets shot

She woke up to an empty bed. Her head hurt, and her eyes were tired. She was emotionally drained. It was affecting her, and she was doing her damnedest not to let it. Her efforts, however, were not working.

She stared up at the ceiling, counting the cracks when she heard him come in. “Morning,” he chirped, holding two coffees and what she assumed was breakfast. He set it on the table, and pulled out a bagel. “I got real cream cheese this time,” he said, with a smile. “Eat up, because we have to go back to the prison.”

She sat up, and put her legs over the side of the bed. She moved slowly, and took the seat opposite of him, as he was chewing on his own breakfast. “By the way, I spoke to your mom, and according to her, Em has been a angel. But I think she’s probably a little bias.”

“Probably,” she agreed taking a sip of coffee. “I forgot, what these cases could be like…” she trailed off, as the hot liquid burned her tongue.

“Having second thoughts?”

“I don’t know,” she admitted. “I feel like I used to be so… sure. Now, I’m just…” confused. Lost. Sad. Every emotion was poised on the tip of her tongue.

“You has a baby three months ago, and your dad just passed away,” he said pointedly. “I’d be surprised if you weren’t confused.”

“I really just want to wrap this up and go home.”

“I have a plan for that. While you were sleeping I made a phone call to the Carolinian and concocted a fake story about the two kids being found. I’m going to show it to Boggs and see what happens…”

An hour later, they were back at the prison. Boggs took the bait, as they watched his reaction from the other room. He suspected he was going to call whomever he was working with, but instead his own phone rang. “Agent Mulder, that’s your phone,” one of the officers announced.

“Mulder,” he answered gruffly.

“How come you don’t believe me?” He looks at the monitor. Boggs is looking right back at him. “Agent Scully believes me.”

“Agent Scully believes what we all believe. That you have the kids. Now where are they?”

Boggs drops the phone and moans. She stands up, “Mulder… even if he is setting us up, we have to follow because in three days…”

“Liz Hawley and Jim Summers will be dead.”

“And then a day later, our only connection to the case will be pulling up a chair at the gas chamber.”

They hear Boggs in the background his breathing is heavy and labored.

“We have to deal,” she says hating that the words are falling out of her mouth. At this point it’s the only option.

He doesn’t answer but goes into the interrogation room. He sits across from Boggs, staring at a man who is more like the devil. “The kidnapper is aroused by the prospect of becoming a killer,” Boggs asserts.

“What’s the name?” He asks trying to get to the point.

“Can’t see… male…”

“Describe him.”

“Small… thin… late twenties… skull…Human skull…Silver gray… his eyes, cold, very cold… Staring at Elizabeth…” his eyes close, “God, he’s got the wire… No… please, no…”

“Where is he?”

“He’s over… over… by the window… Holding back… holding back his thoughts of killing us… waiting… there’s a small boathouse on Lake Jordan.”

She is writing it all down, and closes her notebook as he stares into the monitor. He gets up, but before he leaves Boggs says, “Don’t go near the white cross. We see you down… and your blood spills on the white cross.”

Sounding more like the ravings of a mad man, he doesn’t heed the warning, as they walk out the door.

They make it to the boathouse, with a team of agents and hear shots being fired. They sweep the room, “It’s all clear,” an agent says. He nods and keeps going, he hears rustling behind a white curtain and can make out the outline of a person. “Federal Agent, I’m armed,” he warns, before a gun goes off and a bulled sluices into his. He screams and falls to the ground as the figure jumps into a motor boat and gets away.

She knows that scream, “FOX!” She’s running toward him, at full speed and finds him on the floor. She cradles his head in her lap, and shouts, “WE NEED AN AMBULANCE, NOW.”

“You’re gonna be okay,” she cries into the top of his hair. “You’re gonna be okay,” she promised, praying to god, not to make her out to be a liar. “You’re going to be okay.”

Her eyes are blurry as the EMT’s get to work and lift him onto a stretcher. She barely can make out what their saying, but doesn’t let go of his hand.

She rides in the ambulance, as they work on him, and make sure he’s still breathing. She’s numb, as they ask her to stay outside as they wheel him into the emergency room. “I’m a medical doctor, and he’s my partner,” she chokes out, as they disappear into the trauma bay.

“Agent Scully,” a nurse begins taping on her shoulder. “I was sent to find you. They brought just brought in Elizabeth Hawkins.”

“Where is she?”

“Room 213, second floor.”

Turning on her heel, she rides up the elevator in silence. It’s blissfully empty, and gives her a moment to process. She has to keep going. She just knows that he is going to be okay. He has to be, but in the interim she still had a case to solve. If this was some cosmic exercise in compartmentalizing her personal and professional life, the universe was playing a sick joke on her.

She tapped lightly on the door, to find Elizabeth Hawkins looking relatively unscathed, looking at a series of black and white photos.

“Is it this one?” A uniformed officer from the Raleigh police department asked.

She shook her head, “No.”

He flipped the page and all the color drained from her face, “Do you recognize anyone?”

“Yes,” she pointed to the left. It was a image of a white young twenty something. He looked strikingly average, as most serial killers do.

“Lucas Henry. Twenty-eight. Did some time at Angola in Louisiana for sexual assault, narcotics, nothing big, really. His personal history includes being witness to an auto accident in which his high school sweetheart was killed and his mother was decapitated. The seven year anniversary of that accident is in three days.”

“He’s reliving it. That would explain the deadline.”

“The most important element we found is that there’s substantial suspicion that Luther Lee Boggs’ last five murders were committed with a partner. Now, the police up in Durham say they could never prove it in court but they know that partner was Lucas Henry.”


	31. The one where Scully loses it on Boggs

She was seeing red. As she walked into the interrogation cell, it took everything in her not to strangle the smug son of a bitch in front of her. He just sat there, smirking as she began to rip into him. “You set us up. You’re in on this with Lucas Henry. This was a trap for Fox because he helped put you away. Well, I came here to tell you that if he dies because of what you’ve done, four days from now, no one will be able to stop me from being the one that will throw the switch and gas you out of this life for good, you son of a bitch!” She’s inches away from his face, as he opens his mouth, only to close it. She is about to leave when he says, “Dana,” in a voice that sounds exactly like Fox’s. She turns around only to see him, instead of Boggs sitting in that chair.

No it’s not possible. Her rational mind was deceiving her.

“You’re the one that believes me!” He asserts, still Fox.

She can’t look and closes her eyes. She covers her ears. “No! No, I do not believe you!”

She screams and reopens her eyes. Boggs is back to normal. “If you don’t believe me, maybe you’ll believe yourself.”

He pauses and starts playing with his hair. His mannerism changes again, this time to a little boy’s. “There was that one time when I was fourteen and my parents had gone to bed and I snuck downstairs all alone. Got one of my mom’s cigarettes and went out onto the porch in the dark. I was so scared. My heart was beating, I mean, they would have killed me if they knew. But I was so excited. Not ‘cause of the cigarette, I mean, it was gross, but because I wasn’t supposed to.”

Her mouth widens in shock, how knew this about her she didn’t know, but she would never given him the satisfaction of being correct. “That could be a moment from any kid’s life.”

Visibly shaken, she shakes her head and looks at Boggs who seems to have reverted to his normal self. “I know what you want. And I know who you want to talk to. Why don’t you just go ahead and ask me?”

Her eyes water and all the emotional anguish she’s been trying to put away is a just at the surface. “I’ll believe you… if you let… me talk to him.”

Boggs takes a deep breath, then slumps down and exhales it. He grunts twice. His breathing becomes heavier. He looks at her, his expression and mood like her father’s, and it’s incredibly eerie. “Starbuck,” he says like he used to when she was a kid.

She doesn’t have long to talk, because suddenly Boggs twitches and pulls at his handcuffs, grimacing. His mood and tone become almost demonic. “No, no, no! Nobody talks to anybody until I get a deal! Don’t underestimate my fear of dying and don’t downplay my terror of going back to that chair. I know my hell’s going to be to go on back to that chair over and over again but in this life, my one and only life, I don’t ever want to go back again! Ever! The last time I went to death’s door and looked inside…I had never talked to a minister before in my life ever until that day and he said, “He who doth not love remains in death and he who hates his brother is a murderer… And no murderer has eternal life abiding in him.” My family, who I killed after their last meal, was right there to watch me over mine…And their fear and their horror that I made them feel when I killed them was injected into me…And their collective fear alone was just one taste of hell. And then I felt myself leave my body. I thought they had already killed me… And I saw thousands of souls rushing into my body. It is a cold, dark place, Agent Scully. Agent Mulder’s looking in on it right now.”

“It may be a cold dark place for you but it’s not for Mulder and it’s not for my father.”

His eyes narrow and he looks at her deviously, “I’m sure he’d like to tell you hisself but I’m not going to let him,” he taunts. “Nobody speaks until you get me a deal.”

“I don’t believe you.”

“Oh well, there’s plenty of room in that cold, dark place for liars, Agent Scully. You go ahead and play it like you need to but I know you believe me. But if you need to convince a judge I’m in on it with Lucas, go ahead. ‘Cause either way, whether I’m running the show with Lucas or I’m channeling, no information’s coming until I get a deal. Go on, man, I got nothing to lose.”

She gets up and faces the door, done with the conversation. He stops her just as the door buzzed. “If I die, that boy goes to that cold, dark place.”

Damn him, she thinks as she walks away closing her eyes, trying to erase the previous conversation from her brain.

On the way back to the hospital, she considers calling her mother, just to hear Emily babble. She decides against it because then she’d have to explain everything and she did not have it in her. She didn’t have any answers. Her partner was shot in critical condition and the boy that they were supposed to find was still missing. Compound all of that to the fact that she was having visions of her dead father through a serial killer.

As soon as she arrived at the front desk, her heart skipped a beat when she learned hers been moved. “Room 290,” the nurse said without looking up.

That could be good or bad news, she thinks riding up the elevator. He could be awake, or maybe a coma… she refused to even consider the former scenario.

The door was slightly ajar, when she walked into the room, where he was sitting up, awake, alert and most importantly alive.

“You’re okay,” she breathed, rushing over to his side, as he pulled her down next to her into his arms. She sat on the bed, and stared at him with a glean in her eyes. He leaned in and kissed her. “Someone told me, I was going to be okay.”

She nodded, as her eyes watered. “I’m so glad that you’re alive.”

“Me too, I’ve got years left of bothering you,” he quipped.

She laughed. Leave it to him to look death in the eyes and come back with his humor still intact.

“So,” she began, “There’s still no sign of Lucas Henry or Jim Summers. The Raleigh police said…”

“No matter what, don’t believe him,” he cuts in, “Boggs created this whole charade to get back at me for putting him on death row. You’d be the next best thing.”

“I never thought I’d say this… but what if there’s another explanation?”

“Don’t… deal with him. He could be trying to claim you as his last victim.”

“I won’t do anything dangerous,” she promised.

“Everything about this case has been dangerous,” he counters, “and I don’t like it.”


	32. The one where Dana tells Fox she is pregnant

They never talked it, the elephant in the room, so she had just taken the initiative and put in her transfer request. She liked teaching, but it was not as intellectually challenging as being in the field. Although, she never feared for her safety in the confines of the lab or lecture hall. FBI cadets were not monsters, except during exams.

He’d been supportive, but she could discern the sadness when she’d announced her decision. She still consulted on his cases, would do the occasional autopsy, or run a blood sample for him.

Their new routine worked. Melissa stayed with Emily until she got home at five, and he was free to go chase whatever monster of the week he’d found in the xfiles. It wasn’t traditional by any stretch of the imagination, but they fell into a routine. It was their normal.

Time passed quickly, and all too soon, it was Emily’s first birthday. Her Emily was now crawling around the house, saying mama and issy (short for Melissa) and putting almost everything she found in her mouth. She was feisty and whenever it was time to go to sleep she’d say, “no.” Ever the stubborn one, she always looked exactly like him when she wasn’t getting her way.

She was getting her ready for bed, when she heard the door open. Emily was kicking legs in protest. She did not want to put her pajamas on, she was ready to just give up and let her sleep in the clothes she was wearing.

“Hey,” he greeted, standing in the doorway, looking exhausted.

“Hi.”

“Dada!” Emily squealed, and sat up on the changing table. She held her hands out, “Dada, up.”

He laughed, and picked her up. She snuggled into the crook of his neck.

“She didn’t want to put her pjs on,” she said with a sigh. Emily should have been asleep by now, but she’d gotten home late. “She’s being stubborn.”

“Wonder where she gets that from?”

“You, definitely,” she said, walking out the room to change out of her work clothes. She hadn’t been herself lately, she was moody, she suddenly had an aversion to coffee, and her sense of smell was heightened.

She knew the signs, but she didn’t want to believe. It had been the weekend, he came home early. Emily had spent the night with her mom, and they definitely had too much wine to remember birth control.

That morning, she’d run a blood test. She knew it was positive, before she’d even gotten the results.

She slipped off her dress pants, and stared at her body in the mirror. She looked bloated, but knew that a second pregnancy showed faster than the first. By her calculations she was at least 6 weeks along.

She threw her shirt over her head and found her pajamas. She was still trying to wrap her head around it, when he came in with Emily on his hips clad in her own pajamas. “Miss Emily finally agreed to pjs if I’d read an extra story.”

“Fair compromise,” she said, pulling her robe over her shoulders. “Once you put her down we need to talk.”

“Okay,” he agreed, raising an eyebrow.

“It’s nothing bad,” she promised, kissing Emily on the cheek.

“Come on, Em, story time is wasting.”

She was in the middle of reading an Autopsy report, when she heard him shut Emily’s door. “Want any wine?” He asked, heading to the fridge.

Hah, that is what got us into this mess, she thought. “No, thanks.”

He raised an eyebrow, “You never deny yourself a glass of wine, what’s up?” He asks and sits on the couch next to her.

She pulls a sheet of paper and hands it to him. “So, what am I looking at?”

“Test results.” He furrows his brow and reads aloud, “HCG levels elevated to 2000 mIU/mL. Test results are positive for pregnancy.”

His eyes widen in realization. “You’re pregnant? But how? When?”

“Remember about six-ish weeks ago, we had that weekend when Mom took Emily?”

He nodded. “Ah, I do remember that.”

She did too, and started to blush. It was a really good weekend. “We didn’t use anything either and,” she gestured to her stomach, “this happened.”

“Are you okay with it?”

She bites her lip, “I want another baby. I just… the timing isn’t right. We don’t have enough space. Emily’s still a lot of work…” she pauses, she’s running out of excuses. “But I’m happy.”

“We can start looking at houses.”

“Really?”

“Your right about the apartment being too small, and Emily’s going to need a neighborhood with a better school system, don’t you think?”

She nodded, feeling like a weight had been lifted off her chest. He leaned in and kissed her, “It will be okay,” he promised. “I’m happy too,” he whispered as their foreheads touched.


	33. The one with Duane Barry

She hated when he actively sought out things that were dangerous. Case in point: a hostage negotiation, where he happened to think the suspect was a former abductee, and not just an insane person, which was probably more likely. He could have said no, but of course not, that wasn’t the kind of guy Fox Mulder was.

The man with the gun, Duane Barry was a former FBI agent, who took a gunshot wound to a head. He was lucky. He shouldn’t have lived.

He’d called her to go through his medical records and find anything relating to his former abductions, and at which point she had advised him not to do anything stupid.

He’d scoffed, said he wouldn’t and that if she found anything to call him as soon as possible.

Once she got the file, faxed to her directly from the psych hospital, she began to read. There was nothing to note until he was shot.

She tries calling Mulder, but gets to voice mail. She tries the FBI switch board, who connects her with the lead negotiator.

“Kazdin,” a gruff woman’s voice answers.

“This is special agent Dana Scully, I’m agent Mulders former partner. He asked me to take a look into Duanes medical history, I and think there has been a critical misjudgment here. This man who claims to be under the control of aliens, his mental health history describes a rare state of psychosis. His medical records state that in 1982, Duane Barry was shot in the line of duty, the bullet piercing his bilateral frontal lobes.”

“Right.”

“The injury left him nearly incapable of functioning in society. It effectively destroyed the moral center of his brain. Now, almost a hundred years ago, there was a famous case. A man named Gage had a blasting rod pierce the same region.”

“And what effect did it have?”

“He became a pathological liar, suffering from severe delusions. His behavior was characterized as bizarre and violent with a tendency to act out his fantasies.”

“Well, if this is true, he’s got your former partner completely fooled.”

“Is there a way I can reach him with this information?”

“He’s in the travel agency. He traded himself for one of the hostages. So, I’m not quite sure how we can relay that information, yet.”

Her blood runs cold. “You got to get him out of there, he’s going to get killed!”

“We’re trying to get everyone out, Agent Scully, without any casualties,” she paused briefly. “I’ll have someone call you directly if we require your expertise.” She hung up.

A ringing sound pulsates her ears. Taking a shaky breath she picks up the phone. She has to talk to him.

She calls the switch board and asks to be directed to Agent Kazdin.

“Kazdin.”

“It’s Agent Scully, can you patch me through to him directly. I know if I can tell him this information he’d change his approach.”

Kazdin mulls this over. “Fine, stay on the line.”

She patches her through and hears it connect. “It’s me, don’t say anything just listen. Listen to me. You cannot trust Duane Barry. He is a brain-damaged psychopath who took a bullet in the head. He is not what you think he is. Mulder, he could snap at any time. He has a history of irrational and violent behavior. Now, you have to work towards resolving this. Now, you have his trust. You have to try and negotiate with him.”

She stays on the line, listening to him speak to Duane and convince him to let the women go. To let the rest of the hostages go. She knows what he’s doing, and soon enough she hears gunshots.

“It’s over,” he says into the mic.

“You did the right thing, Fox.”

“It doesn’t feel right. I believed him.”

“I know you did. Sometimes when you want to believe so badly, you end up… looking too hard.”

———————————————————————

Back in DC, he gets a call from Agent Kazdin. “Special Agent Mulder,” she begins, “first I want to thank you for all the work you did on the Barry case. Secondly, I checked on his records with the bureau. It was exemplary. His accident was something of a mystery. Shot by his own weapon in a drug stakeout, left for dead in the woods. He was never the same. Lost everything… wife, kids, house…”

“The fine thread of sanity.”

“There’s something else… Uh… in the x-rays, the surgeon found several pieces of metal. In his gums, in his sinus cavity, and one in the abdomen. I had them checked, I felt you’d want to know… and there were tiny drill holes in his left and right rear molars. A dentist who examined them said they could not have been done with any of the current equipment in use… not without chipping or damaging the tooth. Anyway… I thought you ought to know.”

“Where is he now?”

“DC general. He’s in a coma and they’re not optimistic.”

“Thanks,” he said hanging up.

He was prepared to go home, but instead makes a beeline for the hospital. She calls him, as he pulls his car into the parking lot.

“Mulder,” he clips, his usual greeting.

“It’s me, where are you?”

“Hospital, they found implants in Barry. I’m going to see if I can take it for evidence and then I’m going to need you to run it.”

“It’s late. I’m tired. The baby needs to be fed and I can’t stay at the lab.”

“Fine, you go home, I’ll drop it off.”

“Okay, I’ll see you at home.”

“Give Emily a kiss from me, if she falls asleep before I get there.”

“Will do,” she says before hanging up. She felt something strange, an intuition of sorts, and chalked it up to exhaustion.

She pulled up to her apartment and cut the engine. She didn’t even bother changing out of her scrubs. She still smelt like the lab, but after the day she had, she did not care.

She opened the door to find her sister at the stove with the baby on her hip, humming away.

“Hey Melissa,” she greeted taking off her sneakers. “I’m going to change really quick before I take her.” Going directly to her bedrooms she peeled off her scrubs and tossed them into the hamper. Grabbing one of his shirts, she threw it over her head and found a clean pair of leggings.

Once she was fully dressed, a wave of nausea passed over her. She barely made it to the bathroom in time before getting sick.

“Are you okay?” Her sister called. As she turned the faucet on and wiped her face with a towel.

“I’m fine,” she said, as made her way into the kitchen. As soon as Emily saw her, she held her arms out, “Mama.”

“Hey, Em,” she said taking her from her sister. She snuggled right under her chin. She smelled like baby shampoo and kissed the top of her head. “So what did you two do today?”

“We had a better day then you, that’s for sure,” her sister looked at her pointedly, “I saw Fox on the news. He’s quite the hero.”

She bit her tongue, and nodded. “He was just doing his job.”

“It must be very intense. You know, doing what you do.”

“For me, not so much anymore but for him, yeah, it’s intense.”

“Where is he anyway? I figured he’d be back with you.”

“He’s at the hospital going to get some evidence, that he wants me to run.” Her sister pushed a bowl of soup in front of her. “You really should eat something.”

“I’m not really that hungry.” She’d completely lost her appetite after throwing up the slim contents of her stomach. She forgot how much morning sickness could be a real bitch.

She needed Fox to come home, so she could finally breath a little easier but he didn’t.


	34. The one where Mulder is just Gone

Gone. He was just gone. They found Duane Barry’s car at the edge of Skyland mountain, as well as Duanes body. There was no discernible cause of death, and a team was created whose sole purpose was to find him.

They had traced him from the hospital, to the trunk of Barry’s car and that was it. It was where the trail ended.

She knew he wouldn’t just leave. She knew something had happened to him.

They actively searched for two months. He was a priority until Agent Skinner called her in for a meeting informing her that they had now moved the case from priority to missing persons. Meaning, they didn’t think they were going to find him.

She refused to give up. She refused to believe that he would just abandon his life. Like he’d abandon her. She’d heard the whispers. She felt the stares. But she continued to hold her head high and believe. Even when his own mother had given up.

Tina had called her three months into his disappearance to ask her to come down to Connecticut. At this point, she was four months pregnant, exhausted all the time, and suffering from severe depression.

She asked her mother and sister to watch Emily, while she drove down on a Saturday morning. She met Tina at her house, and followed her into the living room, where she saw it:

Fox William Mulder

October 13, 1961 to April 12, 1994

It was today’s date engraved on a head stone. She burst into sobs and collapsed into Tina, who held her.

“I’m so sorry.”

“You have to let him go,” Tina whispered in her ear.

The service was quiet. It was his parents, the lone gunman, and her family. Emily didn’t understand and kept wondering where her daddy was.

Her mother held her hand, as she stared at the empty casket. She couldn’t believe it. This was just a farce. Closure, to whom, she didn’t know. He’d been gone for six months. The time it took for a missing person to legally be declared dead.

She knew instinctively, he wasn’t. He was out there.

“Dana, we have to head back.”

She was rooted to the ground. Her heels had sunk into the cold grass. It was a dreary April afternoon, and she couldn’t shake the feeling of being watched.

She let her mother guide her to the car and sat down next to Melissa. She didn’t say anything.

Words were irrelevant. She could see the sympathy in her eyes. It was becoming all too much.

Emily has snuggled against her, as they sat in the hearse, that took them back to Maggie’s.

The funeral goers were already there, but she’d excused herself and headed up to the guest room. She couldn’t put on a mask and pretend to be thankful for the ‘I’m sorry for your loss.’ She couldn’t stand the looks of pity, so she escaped.

She changed out of her black dress, and into his clothes. His gray Knicks shirt, with a hole in the collar and sweat pants. The shirt strained against her belly, but it was still comfortable and smelled like him.

She threw the covers back and sunk into the bed. Hoping she’d sleep, if only for a little while and get a reprieve from this nightmare she was living.


	35. The one where Mulder come back

It was the middle of the night when Frohike called her, “I think Mulder is in the hospital. DC memorial.”

In a panic, she wakes no one, and slips out of the house. She doesn’t wake Emily or her mother because she doesn’t know if this is real. She doesn’t want to get her hopes up, yet she feels hopeful when she drives into the parking lot. She steadies herself, still clad in her pj's and long coat, she looks harried. She throws her hair up, and takes a deep breath.

It could be him, she thinks, not wanting to be too optimistic.

She finds an admitting nurse, and demands to see Fox Mulder. Her voice is gruff and she is close to yelling, when a doctor pulls her aside. “I was the admitting physician. He came in about two hours ago.”

“Is he okay?”

“He… he’s in a coma. He’s been unresponsive.”

“How did he get here?”

The doctor pales, “We don’t know.”

“Excuse me?”

“He… just appeared. He was already hooked up to machines and…”

“I need to see him,” she presses, looking past the doctor.

“We have to inform his next of kin first.”

“I’m his next of kin, I’m Dana Scully. I’m the one who you would have called if I hadn’t heard it from someone else first.”

“Ms. Scully, you have to understand I’ve never seen anything quite like it. We are treating him now, and at this point we just have to wait and see.”

She nods. She knows the drill. She sees Melvin and he approaches her, as the doctor leaves. “Dana, I’m so sorry. I thought it was going to be good news.”

She’s silent. The baby kicks, sending her doubling over, “I’m okay.”

“I can call his mom if you want.”

She nods. Not wanting to deal with Tina Mulder tonight. She can barely deal with her own emotions. “Can you call my mom, too?”

“Absolutely,” he says giving her hand a squeeze.

She sighs, and takes a seat in the waiting room. Her mind is blank, and after the roller coaster of emotions she’s experienced in the last two hours she’s surprised she’s still awake. She must have nodded off when a nurse touches her shoulder. “Dana Scully?”

She sits up and blinks. “Yes that’s me.”

“If you can come with me, the neurologist Dr. Black, wants to speak with you about Fox Mulder.”

She follows, slowly, due to the fact that her center of gravity is off. She is lead into an office, where she finds his mother and her mother already present. How long did I sleep? She thinks taking a seat between them.

“Hello, you must be Dana Scully, I’m doctor Black.”

“So, what is his prognosis?” She asks getting right to the chase. The look on his face might fool anyone else, but she knows. She’s had the same poker face delivering bad news to families.

“Well, we don’t know why he won’t wake up.”

She grits her teeth. “That really isn’t an answer.”

He shakes his head. “Presently, we have Fox listed under critical condition, comatose. There is complete unawareness of self or environment. There is no evidence of language comprehension, no evidence of voluntary responses to external stimuli. My apologies but… no one here can determine how Fox arrived at the hospital, administered and how he was attended to in such critical condition. Um… because of the absence of Fox’s recent medical history, I am at a loss for prognosis. I can’t determine with certainty how long he has been in this state.”

“You haven’t told us why he is like this,” Tina Mulder cuts in.

“We just don’t know, Mrs. Mulder. There are no indications of acute injuries, traumatic or non-traumatic, I can’t find any signs of degenerative or metabolic disorders. We have conducted every test possible.”

“I’d like him examined for trace evidence,” she says finding her voice. It’s what fox would think to do too.

“He has been bathed and cleaned since her admittance. Also, there is a situation which I don’t know if you’re aware of. The F.B.I. has notified us of the terms of Fox’s living will.

“What is it, what did he say?”

“It says he doesn’t want to live in this condition,” she says, remembering the day he’d asked her to sign it. It was just bureaucratic paperwork, he’d said handing her a pen. She hadn’t thought that it would ever come to this. “I signed it, as his witness… but that was before.” Before kids. Before promises of a future and of a life together.

She pinches the bridge of her nose. “I’m not going to do it, because he’s going to wake up,” she says evenly and walks out of the room.

She finds his room, on the third floor, they moved him from the ER to neurology. He looks like he’s sleeping, except for the tube in his mouth and the steady hums of machines keeping him alive. She watches the cardiac machines and sees the steady beat of his heart. He’s alive. He’s going to wake up. Even if it takes a miracle, she thinks, taking his hand in hers. “Come on, Fox, it’s not your time.”

She tries to remain strong, but her resolve is breaking. “Fox, come back. Please, we need you.” Her voice breaks, as the tears fall.


	36. The one where Mulder wakes up

She wakes up her her mothers hand on her shoulder, “Dana, you should really be sleeping at home in your bed. It’s not good for the baby.”

She blinks, rolling her shoulders and yawns. She knows her mother means well, but she doesn’t understand that she can’t leave. It’s like she’s glued to the chair. She doesn’t want to miss a second. If he wakes up and she isn’t there…

“Mom, I’m fine.”

Her mother looks at her. “Dana, go home be with your daughter and come back once you’ve slept.”

Emily. Right. “Besides Melissa, could probably use a break.”

“What day is it anyway?”

“Exactly my point,” her mother shook her head. “It’s Thursday morning.” Two days. She’d been at his bedside for two days. “I will call you if anything changes, okay?”

She nods, and kisses him on the forehead before leaving. She drives home on autopilot. Her sister is in the living room, playing on the floor with Emily, who has taken the toys out and dumped them out of their boxes.

“Mama,” she says, running to her as soon as she sees her. “Mama, I missed you.” She crashes into her leg, and wraps her arms around it.

“Hey, Day, how are you?”

“Been better,” she says, moving to the couch where Emily crawls on her lap.

“How is he?”

“No change. Mom basically forced me to leave the hospital, and I’m barred until I sleep and shower.”

Melissa chuckles, “Sounds like mom.” She moves to pick up some of the toys, “Don’t do that, I can do it later.” Melissa shoots her a look. “As if I’m going to let my very pregnant exhausted sister clean this up.”

“Thanks,” she said grateful for small favors. “I’m probably going to need you to watch her tonight if you…”

“Day, you don’t have to ask. Besides the I promised the little monkey a Disney movie tonight.”

“Mermaid,” Emily exclaims, looking at her aunt.

“She’s obsessed with the red-headed princess.”

“It’s a Scully thing,” she added ruffling Emily’s ginger locks.

“If you want, I can take her for a while. We should go food shopping anyway. You can have a quiet house for a little bit.”

“Are you sure?”

“It’ll be fun, right Em?”

“Mama, I like shopping. Issy gives me goldfish.”

Her sister shrugs. “Hey it works.”

She took a shower first, making the water as hot as possible she scrubbed off the smell of the hospital. Once she was throughly clean and dried off, she put on her bathrobe, and collapsed onto her bed.

She had a dreamless sleep, and woke up to the sound of a phone ringing. “Dana, he’s awake.”

Awake. Her first thought is that it’s a joke. “Are you serious?”

Her mother laughs, “He is alive, awake and asking for you.”

Her heart skips a beat. He’s awake. He’s alive. He’s asking for you.

She hangs up the phone and gets dressed. Pulling a maternity dress over her head, she grabs a matching cardigan and puts on sandals.

She drives to the hospital on cloud nine. Euphoric. She feels euphoric.

She is in a daze as she walks into his room. He’s sitting up, and stares at her. “Hey, Dana,” he dates grinning widely. “Is it my imagination or are you about to give birth any day?”

She laughs, “I’ve got another month.” He pats the bed, and she sits down gently. “I’m not as graceful as I once was.”

He laughs, and touches her face. He looks into her eyes, and can see the pain. “I’m sorry.”

She furrows a brow, “You have nothing to be sorry for.”

“It’s been painful for you. I can see it on your face.”

She nods. “We buried you. But your back and now…” once she starts crying, it doesn't stop. “Come here,” he says, enveloping her into his arms. She clutches his shirt and cries softly. He kisses her forehead, “I’m okay. I’m alive.”

“I thought you were gone. I had to believe that you’d come back. I prayed for a miracle.”

“You got it,” he said as she took a breath. He was right. She got her miracle. She wasn’t about to take it for granted, either.


	37. The one where Dana leaves

She doesn’t push him to remember, even though she has hundreds of questions. He’s weak, he has lost weight, his muscles have atrophied, and he can barely stay awake for more then 3 hours at a time when she brings him home. But the nightmares, those are terrible. If Emily’s night terrors are bad, his are one thousand times worst.

He lets her hold him and eventually he’ll fall back asleep. At this point, he’s like a vulnerable child. She brought up talking to someone the other day about the whole ordeal, and he shot her down, with a quick “I’m fine.”

He’s back to work, just as she is taking leave. He says it will be good for him to go back to a routine. She’s never seen him more zealous about his cause. His renewed faith in finding out what happened to his sister could be linked to what happened to him.

She just warns him to be careful, but it falls on deaf ears.

It takes time but he starts to look healthier, and resumes his running routine. Two weeks after being found, he’s physically almost back to himself but mentally, she knows he’s got a long way to go.

They don’t talk about it. The missing months. It’s too painful for her, and he doesn’t have to wonder why. They buried him. He was a dead man, and now, he’s alive. That in itself is an Xfile.

He’s in the middle of a case when she goes into labor. He makes it to the hospital just as his son makes his appearance into the world. He’s bigger than Emily at eight pounds and two ounces.

He looks exactly like him, and when the blue bundle is placed in his arms, he says “welcome to the world, William.”

She learns very quickly that life with an newborn and toddler is a lot harder than she expected. Thankfully, she has both her mom and sister to help, and they’re more than happy to.

She is finally able to take a breath when both kids are napping. It’s just she and her mother, and the quiet of the apartment. Her mother puts the kettle on, as she sinks into the couch. She knows she should probably try to sleep, but tea sounds so much better. The kettle hums and her mother quickly shuts it off. “Safe to say they are heavy sleepers,” she says pouring two mugs. She brings it over to her and sits next to her on the couch. Her mother looks as if she wants to ask her something, but is holding herself back.

“I am okay, mom, if that’s what you were going to ask.”

Her mother bites her lip. “I’m worried about you.”

“I know you are but I’m okay. Really. I am so glad to have you and Missy around because I really couldn’t do it without you.”

Her mother stays silent and takes a sip of tea. “How’s Fox?”

She doesn’t know how to answer that question. Since his return he’s been absent. He’s been distant and thrown himself back to work. He’s barely been home since they brought William home, and she’s been doing it all without him. She decides to answer honestly, “I don’t know, mom.”Her mother raised an eyebrow. “He’s back, but not really. He’s working all the time. He’s been out of town since the day after we brought William home.” She pauses, “there isn’t a guide book on how to deal with coming back from the dead. I’m worried about him all the time,” she is on the verge of tears. “I’m just tired of it.”

“Dana, I don’t have answers for you… but have you told him any of this?”

She shakes her head. In terms of communication, verbal was not their strongest.

“Maybe you should try.”

Her mothers advice rung through her ears for the rest of the day. She was nursing William when she heard him come in. She glanced at the clock. It was 1:13 am.

He lingered in the doorway. He was barefoot and completely disheveled. “Long case?”

“Yeah, and pretty strange too.” He walked over and placed a hand on the baby’s head. “I swear he’s bigger every time I see him.”

“We need to talk,” she says, gathering up her courage. “Because this isn’t working.”

He furrows a brow. “What isn’t working?”

“This. Us. You coming in at 1 am after being away for the last 2 weeks.” She’s trying to keep her voice even, but her anger is rising. “I didn’t sign up to be a single parent, and yet your making me feel like one.”

There it is. The truth that she didn’t want to admit to herself, came rushing out. “I buried you, okay. We had a funeral because you had been legally declared dead… do you have any idea what’s that like? And then I was pregnant and alone and… I kept thinking how I was going to raise two kids by myself and…” she looks at him, with tears in her eyes, “I lost my best friend and the love of my life. You were dead. And now your not and I just… can’t loose you again.” The baby stirs and she puts him over her shoulder. He takes William from her, and she buttons her top.

“I’m just trying to figure out where I fit…”

She stares at him. “What do you mean?”

“Life went on for eight months without me. I’m just trying to figure out where I fit.”

“So instead, your throwing yourself into work and being careless with your life. Is that how your trying to figure it out? I have to admit, I worry about you every single day you walk out that door or call me in the middle of a case,” her voice is louder. The anger is no longer percolating at the surface. “Damn it Fox! I’ve tried to be patient and let you come to me, but your not handling it well. Neither am I and I just don’t know what to do about it.” Her eyes narrow, “There’s extra milk in the fridge. He should be fine until tomorrow. I need space, so I’m going to my moms.”

And with no fight left in her, she grabs her jacket and keys and slips out of the apartment. It’s only when she makes it to her car, does she let herself cry.


	38. The one where Fox Proposes

She wakes up in an unfamiliar bed. Her argument with him, still fresh in her mind. Her breast aches, reminding her that she should probably pump, but she doesn’t have the energy. She hears a knock, “Dana?”

It’s her mother. “Yeah,” she says groggily, as her mother opens the door. “Fox is downstairs with the kids.”

Back to reality, she mused, running her hands through her hair. “I’ll be downstairs in a minute. What time is it anyways?”

“8,” her mother answers, before closing the door behind her.

She’s in the clothes she was wearing when she saw him. Emily is still in her pjs coloring on the floor and William is sound asleep in the car seat. “Hi,” she greets, tentatively.

“So, this morning Emily is refusing to get dressed, while William is screeching for milk.”

She laughs, “Sounds like a typical morning then.” He closes the space between them. He pulls her into his arms. She sinks into his embrace. He kisses the top of her head, “I had no idea.”

“We aren’t really good at communicating, are we?”

“Could use some work,” she agrees pulling away.

“I hear you, okay. I’m listening,” he pulls a ripped newspaper page out of his pocket. “I took the day, so we could look at some of these.” It’s the classifieds for houses. “They’re all four bedrooms, good school districts and all have claw tubs.”

She grinned. “Four bedrooms?”

“A home office, Scully, get your mind out of the gutter.”

“My mind was not in the gutter,” she counters, with a smirk.

“So, get dressed. We have house hunting to do.”

The first house was okay, nothing special. It was close to Quantico, but she didn’t really like the location.

The second house was better, Emily loved the backyard but it was further from both their jobs.

She fell in love with the third house. It was perfect. Four spacious bedrooms. The master bedroom had its own bathroom (complete with a claw tub). Emily was sold on the fenced in backyard complete with a swing set. It was perfect. Except for the price. It was definitely over budget.

“Fox, I can’t afford this.”

He shifted uncomfortably. He didn’t like talking about money. “Well, uh, my dad left me some savings…” he paused. “A lot of savings and if you want this house we can buy it.” Outright too, he didn’t add. She raised an eyebrow. “I don’t know…”

“What if you give me what you can, and I’ll cover the difference. Look at Em,” he points to Emily laughing on the swing set, having a grand old time.

Her resolve was breaking. It usually did anytime it involved Fox Mulder. She loved the house, it felt like home. She could envision a future there. It was equal distance between his job and hers, and close enough to her mothers house if need be.

“Okay, go put an offer in.”

They put the offer in on a Wednesday and heard that it was accepted on a Friday. He came home with a bottle of champagne and takeout.

Since their argument, he’d been coming straight home after work. He didn’t take cases outside of DC and would consult remotely if he was assigned. She had just put William down in the crib in their room, while Emily was sound asleep in hers.

He slipped off his jacket, put his keys in the dish by the phone, and placed the takeout on the counter. “Here’s to being homeowners,” he said as she pulled plates out of the cabinet. “Both of them are sleeping, but for how long…”he raised an eyebrow. “Are you trying to seduce me?”

She laughed. Sex was the last thing on her mind. “No, I was talking about the quiet.”

“You can’t be quiet,” he goads, scooping her up in his arms. “Mulder,” she warns, as his face is inches away from hers. He places her on the countertop, as her mind flashes to a similar time, when they had sex in the kitchen. She stares at him, seeing his desire in his eyes, and makes the first move. Her mouth is on his, and her hands are deftly undoing his belt buckle, as he is cupping her breast. It’s like a dam broke, and all the pent up sexual energy they’ve been tap dancing around is begging to be released. They hadn’t been intimate since his abduction. In other words, it had been far too long. Her body craved his, and she knew it was going to be quick. There would be time for the slow and gentle later.

Her body was on fire, as she nipped his ear. “Fox, please fuck me. Now.”

And he did. Two more times.

Once they were satiated, and lying next to one another on the couch, she hears William cry. “So much for another round,” He teases getting up and grabbing his boxers. He throws his shirt over his head and goes into their bedroom to grab the baby. He also hands her, her robe. She quickly slips it over her shoulders and takes the baby who quiets immediately once he finds what he’s looking for.

“We got a full three hours of quiet,” she says sitting on the couch. She leans into him, as the baby continues to nurse, seeking his body heat. “You know, we could make this official.”

“What?” Her ears perk up.

He clears his throat. “We have two kids, a house and…”

“Are you asking me what I think your asking me?”

He grins, “Hey Scully, want to be partners for life? Go down to City Hall and make it official.”

“I’ll give you props for a creative marriage proposal,” she says with a kiss. “Sure, Mulder. Let’s make it official.”


	39. Chapter 39

She was in their new kitchen, putting cutler away. He could hear the clang of silver, as she bounced the baby on her hip. “Jeremiah was a bullfrog,” she sang softly, “was a good friend of mine.” William started giggling. “Never understood a single word he said, but I helped him drink his wine. Joy to the world, all the boys and girls, joy to the fishes in the deep blue sea, joy to you and me,” she sang tickling the baby, who couldn’t stop laughing.

“Never pegged you for a singer,” he interrupted.

“How long were you standing there?”

“Long enough to know that Jeremiah was a bullfrog.”

She laughed. “It’s Williams favorite song,” she switches the baby to her other hip. “Right buddy?” He just grins in response. At three months old, he looks so much like her. The titan hair is a dead giveaway that he’s a Scully.

“Where’s Em?”

“Living room. I bribed her silence for the Little Mermaid.”

“Good parenting,” she chirped, going back to the dishes, putting them away one handed.

“I can help,” he offered, as she stood on her tip toes to reach the top shelf.

“Fox Mulder, offering to help with the dishes? I need some photographic evidence of this or it didn’t happen.” She mocked.

“So, Skinner has this case.”

Ah, this is why he’s offering to help her. “It involves going undercover,” he continues, as she stares at him. “But the kicker is, it requires a married couple in a housing complex. You can one hundred percent say no…”

“Where is it?”

“San Diego.”

“Did he give a time line?”

“He wants it wrapped up in a week tops.”

She considers it. “What about the kids?”

“Well, between your mother, sister and my mother, I’m sure we can figure something out.” He hands her the file.

“Married couples are disappearing from a housing complex,” she reads aloud. “Acadia Falls. SD police have no leads?”

He shakes his head, “Not a one. Come on Scully, we can play house.”

She rolls her eyes, “You are incorrigible.”

“You’re interested!” His eyes light up, “excellent I’ll tell Skinner it’s a go.”

“Not so fast,” she says, stopping him. “First change your son. Then you can tell Skinner it’s a go. He stinks.”

———————————————————————

They pulled into Acadia Falls, around 5 pm in a rented Minivan. A woman is out front holding a basket. When they step out of the minivan, the woman immediately greets them.

“You must be the Petries. Hi. Welcome. Welcome to The Falls,” she says and puts the huge basket into her arms.

“I’m Rob,” he greets, and puts his arms around her, “and this is my lovely wife Laura.”

“Rob and Laura Petrie.”

“We pronounce it “Pee-trie,” actually,” she corrects, wondering why he had to choose the cover names.

“Oh.”

“Like the dish,” he says with a smile.

“Well, it’s so nice to meet you. I’m Pat Verlander. I live six doors down. I’m the neighborhood welcome wagon.”

The large basket is heavy and she shifts it to her hip. “Pleased to make your acquaintance, Pat.”

“I really must say, it’s already ten after 5:00. I don’t think you’re going to make it,” she says checking her watch.

“I’m sorry?”

“The 6:00 PM cutoff? All move-ins are required to be completed by 6:00 p.m. It’s in the CC&Rs. It’s one of our rules,” Pat explains, nervously.

They all walk into the house, which is sparkling. Someone did a very good cleanup job.

“Wow. The photos did not do it justice,” he announces as they make their way into the living area. And suddenly the house is swarming with activity. Their moving boxes and pieces of furniture, faster than she can blink. She sets the basket down on a chair, that someone had very likely just carried in, and stands next to Fox. He puts his arm around her waist.

“The previous owners left it so clean,” she says in amazement. Even her new house wasn’t as spotless as this, when they moved in.

“What do you do for a living Mr… Petrie? That’s right, isn’t it?” Pat asks, politely making conversation. “

“Yeah, I, uh… I work mostly at home which is great for Laura because she gets me all to herself,” he says giving her waist a squeeze.

Pat laughs, “oh.”

“This place really is immaculate, Pat. I, uh, I wouldn’t mind sending a thank-you note to the previous owners,”’she adds, watching the fury of activity around her.

Pat looks around nervously, “Th-that’s sweet. Um… Good.” She excuses herself and runs out the door, and begins to delegate. As soon they’re alone, she whispers, “So, this is strange…”

He hums in agreement, as they walk outside to a man shouting, “Hurry up! Come on… Come on…”

At the moving truck, 10 or so neighbors are handing down items off the truck and carrying them into the house. “Okay, move it, people. Come on.” The man moves toward them, “Rob and Laura Petrie?”

“Yep.”

“Pee-trie,” she corrects again. Glaring at Fox, wondering how many times she’d have to make that correction.

“Win Shroeder, next-door neighbor. Welcome home.”

“Hi, Win. Nice to meet you,” he says extending a hand.

“Now, don’t you folks worry. We’ll have you moved in before 6:00.” He looks over to another neighbor over his shoulder. “Time?!”

“5:19.”

He pushes past them, “Uh… pardon me, neighbor,” and enters the house. The other neighbors quickly pass with boxes and items of furniture. They all smile and nod as they past them.

“Thank you. Thanks. Oh, thank you. Thanks. Thank you. Thank you.”

At the truck she sees a rather large sweet-faced man, picking up a box marked "china.” She rushes to get it as he puts it over his shoulder.

“Excuse me! I’ll get that. It’s okay.”

“No. No, don’t be silly. It’s heavy. I got it,” as soon as he says it the box rolls off his shoulder and falls to the ground with the sound of glass breaking. The man is mortified. “Oh, no. I’m… I’m so sorry. I’m really sorry.”

A woman comes over quickly, “Mike. Mike, Mike, Mike, it’s okay. It’s okay, Mike. Go help Gordy.”

“Send me any bills. I’m… I’m sorry,” he apologizes for rushing off.

The woman, helps her pick up the box, “ I’m Cami Shroeder, by the way. Win’s wife.”

“Nice to meet you. I’m Laura.”

As they bring the box in, Fox is standing at the back of the truck where a mover is pulling out a portable basketball hoop.

“Yeah. Where’s this go?” The mover asks, propping it up.

“Uh, you can put that in the driveway.”

The mover nods until Win runs up to him, “Whoa, whoa! Hold on, hold on. Let’s… let’s talk. Um… A b-ball fan, huh? Shooting hoops– that’s, um, that’s not good. That’s going to stand out in your front yard over there.”

“Stand out, Win?” He asks with uncertainty.

“Well, as in, uh… not be aesthetically pleasing… to the eye. But, hey, you know, maybe you can get special dispensation from Mr. Gogolak, president of our Homeowner’s Association. I’d take it up with him but in the meantime, um… let’s keep that in the garage,” he chuckles nervously.

“Just uh, put it in the garage then.”

“Okay. Let’s finish getting you folks moved in. Let’s go, people. Let’s move! Move!” Win shouts, as they all disperse.

At 5:59 PM the movers pull out of the driveway and the neighbors disperse. They smile and wave before shutting the door behind them. She walks into the living room, with him trailing behind her, “Oh, yeah. Nothing weird going on around here. Hey… ooh, wait a minute. You didn’t let me carry you over the threshold.”

“Shut up, Mulder, lets get to work,” she grins taking off her coat. She makes a beeline for the box labeled “China”. She hands him a pair of latex gloves, and opens the box. She pulls out a broken piece of lab equipment, “Thanks to our friendly neighbors there will be no fluorescence bloodstain enhancement.”

She sighs as he gets on the floor and pulls up a piece of the carpet, “Not that it matters, but this place is so clean that you could build computer chips off the floor.”

She nods and grabs the video camera. She turns it on and begins to set the scene. “Okay. 6:01 p.m., August 4th. Agents Scully and Mulder in the former home of David and Nancy Kline who disappeared without a trace last July. The Klines were the third such couple to disappear since this neighborhood was built in 1991. All were apparently stable professional people with no history of violence, domestic discord or mental illness and it took a family member or employee to realize that they were gone including their cars and a few personal items. What local police found in each case was nothing– just impeccably-manicured homes and a community of neighbors who professed total ignorance that anyone had disappeared,” she says doing a full loop of the down stairs.

“That’s pretty surprising considering how neighborly this group is,” he adds off camera.

She ignores his remark and continues, “The local police departments were at a dead end so they turned to the FBI. AD Skinner, in assigning us this case thought a fruitful approach to the investigation would be if we went undercover posing as prospective home buyers as this planned community would seem to hide a dark, possibly murderous conspiracy of silence,” she says as Mulder comes very close to the frame.

“Honey, do you want to make that honeymoon video now?” He says, seductively.

She turns the camera off, as he sits on the Kitchen counter and takes his gloves off.

“That was a serious take,” she complains. “Now I have to cut it out, because you think your funny.”

“Hey, I am funny,” he says, in mock offense.

“Rob and Laura Petrie?”

“Pee-trie.“

“Whatever. If we ever go undercover again I get to choose the names, okay?”

“Fine, Laura.”

“It just tells me that you’re not taking this seriously,” she says with her arms crossed.

“I’m taking it seriously. I just don’t understand why we’re on it. This isn’t an X-File.”

“Sure it is,” she counters, “It’s unexplained. What do you want, aliens? Tractor beams?”

“Wow. Admit it: you just want to play housewife.”

She narrows her eyes, as the doorbell rings. She heads for the door, while he stays seated on the counter top. “Woman, get back in here and make me a sandwich!”

She stops, smiles slightly and throws her gloves at his head as she continues to the door.

“Did I not make myself clear?” He jokes as she ignores him.

She opens the door with a smile to find Big Mike holding a hastily filled box of china.

“Hi. Well, you didn’t need to do that.”

“Oh, please. I have more dishes than I need. I just usually use one and then… wash it. Uh… I’m… uh, Mike Raskub, by the way,” he holds his hand out.

She takes it, “Hi.”

“Big Mike, for obvious reasons. I just live the next street over.”

She notices he’s wearing a caduceus necklace, “Oh. That’s a caduceus. Are you a doctor, Mike?”

“No, a vet. Veterinarian. If you folks are thinking about getting a dog or any pet I’d be happy to check it out for you, no charge. Just, uh… you’re not allowed to have over 16 pounds of pet. That’s one of the CC&Rs.”

“Mighty nice of you, Mike. I, uh … gosh, with all this hospitality, I can’t believe the Klines ever left. That, uh… that was their name, wasn’t it? The, uh, the Klines?”

“I have to go,” he says uncomfortably and hands her the box of china. She goes back into the living room to find him scrapping something off one of the ceiling fans. She sets the China on the floor. “I guess they missed a spot,” she remarks, as he looks at it on his knife.

“Mulder…”

“The name … is Rob.”

“What you got there?”

He takes the scraping and puts it in a plastic evidence bag and holds it up to her. The substance is dark brown and about an inch wide.

“That look like blood to you?”

“Mm-hmm. How’d it get way up there?”

“Not sure.”

“I’ll bring it up to the lab tomorrow morning,” she says with a yawn. “Should we call the kids?”

“They are hopefully sleeping by now, it’s 9 our time,” he said with a glint in his eye. “You know what we could do…”

“Yeah, what…”

“Make that honeymoon video?”

She chuckled. “We’re working. No sex when we are on a case.”

“But we’re married,” he points out. “Married people have sex. Plus, if you check out upstairs we only have one bed.”

Her staunch no sex resolve was slowly breaking. “We have no kids. No work, because technically this is our job…” he moved off the counter and picked her up. “So, we are going upstairs to make good use of our time on the clock.”

“We can omit this from our field notes,” she jokes as they’re halfway up the stairs.


	40. The one where they are neighborly

She woke up to the sound of a phone ringing. “Scully? she greeted groggily, as his hands rest on her stomach. “Mama,” Emily yells into the phone, “Mama at work.” 

“Hi baby, yeah, I’m working right now. How are you?” 

“Good. Grandma says I’m good.” 

“How’s William?” 

“No sleep. He grumpy.” 

Crap, she really owes her mother for this. “Want to talk to Daddy?” 

“Dada talk,” she holds the phone out to Fox, “Your daughter wants to say hello.” 

He sleepily takes the phone, “Hi Em, I hope you and your brother are being good for your grandmothers and aunt.” 

“I’m good,” she promised, “illiam no.” 

He laughed, “Here’s Mommy okay,” he handed the phone back to her. “Em, can you put Grandma on the phone.” 

“Okay,” she said. 

“Hi Mom,” she says as Fox nips at her neck. “Hows it going?” 

“It’s good. William had a tough night, but the pacifier is lifesaver.” 

“How’s the case? Well,” she begins, as he works down her spine, “I’m heading to the lab today, we might have found something.” He’s not even shy about it, as his hands travel further south. 

“That’s good. Tell Fox, I said hello.” 

“Yeah, uh will do, got to go,” she says hanging up flushed. “Fox, really?” 

“We haven’t had morning sex in forever,” he quips, “I figured…” 

“You’re insatiable,” she says with a sigh, as his fingers deftly find her sweet spot. 

Okay, maybe morning sex isn’t the worst idea, she thinks, turning her mind off and letting her body feel. 

———————————————————————————————————–

After their morning tryst, and subsequent shower, she’s finally ready to take the sample to the lab. 

“Do you want to come with me?” she asks, wondering how on earth he’ll keep himself occupied in the meantime. 

“No, you go do that lab rat thing, I’ll stay here and watch for the seedy underbelly of suburbia.” 

“You realize we live in suburbia too, right?” 

“But not this… this is satanic. Especially how these neighbors are… and did you notice there are no children?” 

“Must be something in the CC & R’s.” 

“Honestly, this place gives me the creeps,” he says as they go downstairs. 

“You would get the creeps from a nice gated community,” she rolls her eyes. 

“We should bring some of that China back to Mike,” she says making her way into the kitchen. “I feel like he wanted to talk, but got spooked.” 

He raised an eyebrow, “Spooked?” 

“We were talking and I mentioned the Klines and he just got this weird look on his face. Like he wanted to say something… Could be nothing.” 

“Or could be something,” he says helping her seal up the box. 

They make their way to Mike’s house to see Win Schroeder, spraying a hose on his porch. Odd, she thinks, as they approach the front steps. It looks as if he’s trying to wash away something on the cement and not just water the flowers. 

“Morning,” Mulder greets, surprising Win who accidentally sprays their legs with water. 

“Oh! Oh, Rob, Laura. I’m so sorry. So, good morning. So how was your first night? Peaceful?”

“Oh, it was wonderful,” he looks at her with a grin, “We just spooned up and fell asleep like little baby cats. Isn’t that right, Honey bunch?” 

“That’s right, Poopyhead,” she smirks, but then looks at Win, “Win, are we in the right place? I thought this was Big Mike’s house.”

“Yeah… Yeah. I’m just helping out. Mike had to leave town on business.”

“What kind of business? I thought he was a veterinarian.”

“Veterinarian business, I guess. I just know he’s gone weeks at a time.”

He points to the box of dishes, “I’ll just leave this here then.” 

“Let me take those. Just… tidier-looking than leaving them on the front porch.”

“Be more aesthetically pleasing, huh?”

Win nods, “Exactly. Say, would you two like to join Cami and me for dinner this evening? We eat early, at about 6:00?

“That sounds great. Thanks,” she says with a smile. 

“Great.”

He puts his arms around her, and they start to leave until he has an idea, “Oh, Win uh, you mentioned, uh… that I could talk to someone about putting up my basketball hoop? Who was that again? Mr. Gogolak, was it?”

He nods and forces a smile, “Yes, Mr. Gogolak.”

Gene Gogolak’s living room decor reminds her of Melissa’s tastes. There are statues and tribal decorations all around. 

She is sitting next to Fox, while Mr. Gogolak leafs through the CC & R’s. 

“All right, then, let’s see. Basketball hoop and backboard. Portable. Nope, I’m sorry. It’s not allowed.”

“You’re kidding?”

“I’m afraid not. Rules are rules. It may not sound like anything– a simple basketball hoop– but from there, it’s just a few short steps to spinning daisy reflectors and a bass boat in the driveway.”

“In other words, anarchy.”

“It may sound tough but ours is a system that works. That’s why The Falls is one of the top-ranked planned communities in all of California. Most of our homeowners have been here since day one.” 

She pats his hand affectionately, “I love the decor here, Mr. Gogolak. Is it, um… Occidental?”

“Well, it’s, uh, Nepalese and Tibetan, mostly. I go there twice a year on business. I run Pier 9 Imports. I can get you a great deal on rattan furniture if you’re interested. Indoor only. Outdoor use is prohibited by our … CC & R’s.

They both nod in understanding. 

As they walk back to the house, she looks around, to make sure no one is listening, “I swear if I heard the words CC & R one more time I was going to scream.” 

“They really do play by the rules here. You’d fit in.” 

“You wouldn’t,” she teased, taking his hand in hers. “Plus the I miss my suits, the preppy sweater sets are not me,” she glanced at his outfit, the pressed Khakis and Izod polo. “Or you.” 

He laughed, “ I dig the preppy dad look.” 

“I still think its odd, that we haven’t seen on kid here,” she muttered. 

“Maybe there’s a rule about children in the CC & R’s,” he said only half joking.


	41. The one where they have dinner with the Schroeder's

The Schroeder’s house was laid out exactly like their house, everything was orderly and in its place. She couldn’t even detect a spec of dust, as they made their way to the dining room.

She couldn’t remember the last time she’d eaten dinner with people who weren’t Fox, her mother or her sister. The white wine flowed freely, as they ate a Tuna casserole prepared by Cami. “Uh-uh, Scruffy. Go on, now. Sweetheart? Did you use the dolphin-safe tuna this time?”

“Dolphin-safe all the way, Honey,” Cami assures him.

“We always use the dolphin-safe,” he says pointedly looking between them.

“You’ve got to love those dolphins … although they’re pretty tasty, too,” he jokes, looking at her. She laughs nervously, “He’s kidding.” She give him a warning squeeze under the table.

“So… Where’d you two meet?” Win asks changing the subject.

“Well, when Laura was a medical student and she used to go to this little dive bar to let off steam,” he began, “one night, I was there too and she asked me to dance,” he looks at her, “and the rest is history.”

She smiles, it was a cute meet story. “I was hooked,” she says touching his hand.

“Sweet story,” Cami says looking at Win. “Ours isn’t as romantic,” Cami chuckles. “We’re college sweethearts.”

“How long have you guys been married?” She asks curiously.

“Ten years now.”

“Wow, that’s a long time.”

“Yeah, how about you two?”

“Just under a year, we’re still in the honeymoon phase. She wants kids, and I was thinking we should get a dog first. Speaking of, I was wondering if you knew how we could get in touch with Mike, he’d said he’d help us find a dog that would be acceptable.”

“I’m not sure. Have you tried his office?”

“We did.”

“Yeah. They didn’t know where he was,” she pauses, “Do you know where he is, Win?

Cami looks at her husband, who looks uncomfortable. “Really couldn’t tell you,” he says forcing a laugh.

“Mmm. It’s got to be something really freaky-deaky, hunh? I mean, for him to lie about it like that? Maybe he’s got some wild secret life going on. But every community has its dark underbelly don’t you think?”

“We don’t have any underbelly. As far as I’m concerned this community is the American Dream.”

He nods, not taking his eyes off Win.

“Um… I’m sorry. I, um… realize that it’s past time that I walk Scruffy.”

“Would you like company?” She offers, sensing that is she gets her alone, she’s more likely to talk.

“Yeah.”

The men stand, as the women get up. He moves to give her a kiss, and she lets him. The men sit back down, as they go outside with Scruffy, on the leash.

“So is this the American dream? This place?”

“Oh, uh… nice neighborhood, you know… just a lot of people who want the best for their families.”

“So it’s just not your dream,” she says pointedly. Cami shrugs. “You know, Cami, I-I’ve noticed that you’ve, uh, walked us past Mike’s house… twice. Are you worried about him?”

“No… I don’t really know what you mean.”

The dog hears something and runs into the storm drain.

“Scruffy! Scruffy, come here! Scruffy, no! Scruffy! Come out here! Scruffy! Scruffy, come out of there.”

She turns on her flashlight and kneels down besides Cami to look in the drain.

“Let me take a look,” she overs crouching down face to face with the crack in the sidewalk.

“Do you see him?”

“Uh…” she pauses and sees the caduceus necklace but her arm is not long enough to get it. As she reaches for it, the dog comes running back out of the drain. Cami picks up Scruffy and wraps him in her arms. “Oh, Scruffy, Scruffy, it’s okay, it’s okay. I got you. I got you. Oh…”

“What you got there?” She asks the shivering dog.

“Deep breath. That’s a close one, huh? Yeah?”

The dog’s muzzle has brown gunk on it. She takes out a handkerchief and wipes some of it off. “Let me wipe that off. That’s a good boy.”

“Okay, let’s get you home. Come on.”

———————————————————————

“Fox, I know I taught you how to squeeze a tube of toothpaste, only because we’ve had this argument a million times,” she called from the bathroom.

He was sprawled on the bed, his arm was propped on the pillow.

“Sorry, won’t happen again,” he said quickly.

He scanned the file. “The San Diego police have no leads.”

“I know, I’m heading up there tomorrow with the necklace and trace evidence we found on the fan.”

“You can just call it brown goop,” he sighed.

“Ok fine,” she conceded coming out of the bathroom wearing nothing but his t-shirt. The blue Oxford one, the one he’d worn as a young coed. It engulfed her already petite frame.

“That looks better on you,” he said appreciatively. “I stretched it out completely when I was pregnant.” She held the loose fabric out over her toes.

“Come to bed,” he said grabbing her hand. “We should really send Skinner an update.

“We can do it tomorrow.”

“I know what your doing,” she says evenly. “But I really should write up something quick. If it’s just the case notes on—“

He silenced her with a kiss, pulling her onto the bed. She was powerless against him, it felt so good. He kissed her deeper, “You have too many clothes on,” she said pulling away, and working on his zipper.

“That’s one thing we can agree on,” he hums, closing his eyes.

———————————————————————

She left him to his own devices the next day, while she consulted with SDPD. He drank two cartons of orange juice and watched the neighborhood. Nothing happened.

So, he got bored and pulled the basketball hoop out of the garage. Why not shoot some hoops? This case was a dud so far, he thought sinking one from the driveway. He saw Win, who rushed toward him nervously. “What are you doing?”

“What does it look like? Shooting hoops. Care to join?”

“You have to put it away,” he says uneasily, trying to push the hoop back into the garage.

“It isn’t safe,” he warns as Fox stops him.

“What do you mean?”

“Fine, keep the hoop out but don’t say I didn’t warn you!” He yells and walks away.

They both hear a scream. “Cami are you okay?” He asks, as she looks visibly frightened. She looks at Win. “I’m not sure.”


	42. The one where they find out they are actually married

She wasn’t really sure her report would be fly with her superiors but she had a meeting with Skinner in less than an hour.

“Come on Scully, read it to me,” he said, putting his shoes on the desk. They were in the basement, killing time.

“Okay fine,” she took a breath and began, “Several residents of the falls have now come forward to blame the deaths in the neighborhood on Home Owner Association President Gene Gogolak. These same residents deny Agent Mulder’s allegations that they were in some sense all responsible for the demise of Gogolak himself claiming ignorance as to what actually killed him. It would seem the code of silence that hid the sins of this community has not only survived but– in its creator– claimed a final victim. Meanwhile, the Falls at Arcadia has been named one of the top planned communities in California for the sixth year running.” She paused, and looked up, “And that’s all I got.”

“Sounds about right to me,” he chirped, as the phone rang. “Mulder,” he said picking it up. Uh yes, sir we will be right up,” he added hanging up.

She looked at her watch, they had at least thirty more minutes. “Skinner said it’s urgent,” he added grabbing his blazer off the rack.

“Great,” she sighed following him to the elevator.

It had been two days since they’d come back from San Diego, and the case that wasn’t an xfile (that became an xfile), did not have a satisfying ending.

“The Assistant Director will see you now,” Skinners secretary Kim advised, before they could take a seat in the waiting area.

She followed him in as he took as seat across from their boss. She shut the door behind her and took a seat next to him.

“First of all, the San Diego police offers their sincerest thanks for your assistance on the Falls case.”

“Uh, thank you sir,” she said, suddenly nervous. They were used to getting chewed out, not applauded for their efforts.

“Well,” he began, “when we had you fill out the Marriage license for Rob and Laurie Petrie that we had to submit for Mr. Gogolak per the CC&R rules, it appears that you filled out the form as yourselves, not as your aliases.”

Her eyes widen in realization. “What your saying is that we are actually married, not fake married?” She can’t help but laugh, the entire situation.

“Hey, Scully, you did say yes to my proposal,” he chuckled. So, maybe it was a little unorthodox, but their whole relationship thus far had been anything but traditional.

“You know, I was a little on edge wondering how you two were going to take the news…”

She laughed at the thought of him sweating this meeting out, “It’s fine, sir.”

“Ok well, since that’s done, your dismissed.”

He walked ahead of her, as they made their way to the elevators in their own bubble. As if they had some secret, which they did. They were actually, in the state of Virginia, legally married.

They rode the elevator down in silence. She wondered how she was going to tell her mom.

“Does this mean we should get rings?”

She wasn’t listening. “Rings, Dana. You know those things married people where on their left hand?”

“Right,” she says, shaking her head. “So your my husband.” She was testing the word out. She was his wife. It all suddenly felt so surreal.

“Earth to Dana,” he quipped, “are you okay?”

“I’m good. I think I’m just in shock or something. It’ll pass.”

“Dana, we have two kids. We own a house. We’re married,” he touches her cheek. “I love you. I get to spend the rest of my life with you. A piece of paper, doesn’t mean anything, okay it’s just a piece of paper. We were going to do it anyways, right?”

She nodded, “I love you too, Fox.”

He grins. “Let’s play hooky we’re basically done with that report, and we can spend the rest of the day doing whatever you want.”

She nods, “Let’s go pick out rings.”

He smirks, “Why, Mrs. Fox Mulder, that sounds like an excellent idea.”


	43. The one where they exchange rings

In the span of an hour, she’d gone from waking up as Dana Katherine Scully, to a very married Dana Katherine Scully. “Technically, I’m still Scully,” she says, still holding the paper work as they make their way to the car. “Imagine how confusing it would be if we introduce ourselves as Agents Mulder and Mulder, and you know, professionally my research papers and medical license is Scully.”

He laughs, “Okay, that is fine, only if I can call you Mulder in bed?”

She smirks, “Okay,” she concedes. “But only in bed.”

“Well, that was easy enough,” he says unlocking their car. They get in and shut the doors. “So, where to!?

“Well, I am looking at exactly what I want to do… rings can wait.”

“Dana Scully, are you coming into me?”

“Considering your my husband, it’s perfectly acceptable.”

“I’m not opposed to that idea, wife,” he says and starts the engine, “let’s go make this official official.”

They make the most of their day off, and all too soon they have to get the kids. Her mother had them, and she knew she’d have no issues keeping them a little later if she knew why. “Is it bad that I just want to lay here for the rest of the night with you? I mean, I know my mom is completely capable of watching them, and there’s definitely enough milk…”

“Call her and ask,” he says, grabbing the phone from the night stand. She dials the familiar numbers and waits. Her mother picks up on the third ring. “Hello?”

“Hey, mom it’s me. I have a favor to ask.”

“Go on,” she says, waiting.

“I was wondering, and you can totally say no, but is there anyway you can keep the kids tonight? I’d like to spend the first night of my marriage with my husband, if that’s okay.”

Silence. A beat. “Dana did you and Fox get married?!” She asks excitedly.

“Yeah, and it’s actually kind of a funny story. We just finished that undercover case, and instead of signing our aliases names on the marriage certificate we filled out our own. We had planned on doing this anyway, but fate made it happen a little faster.”

“Well, I must say, this is very exciting! Of course, don’t worry for a second about Emily and Will, they’re perfectly fine. Go enjoy your night,” her mother says, “and tell Fox congratulations. I am so happy for the both of you.”

“Thanks mom,” she says, “and we will be there early to pick them up.”

“Okay, we will see you tomorrow then,” she adds before hanging up.

She hits end and hands him the phone, “Well that went well.”

“So, where were we?” He says, smirking.

“I believe you were offering to go down on me.”

“Right, I think that was the deal. Reciprocity, my dear wife.”

She giggles as he lifts the sheet up and goes under it. “You’re having way too much fun with the —oh, okay, never mind,” she says as he finds her already wet. Her brain shuts off, as she lets her body take over.

The next morning, she wakes up to the smell of coffee and an empty bed. She’s sore, but completely content. Being married has its perks, she thinks, as he appears in the doorway holding a plate of eggs and coffee for her.

“Hi,” he says, as he comes over. She sits up, pulling the sheet up to cover herself, and he hands her the plate. “Breakfast in bed?”

He nods, and puts the coffee next to her. “Don’t get used to it,” he teases. “Oh, I also have this for you,” he says, and puts a simple gold band in her hand. “I’ve had it for a while,” he explains. She slips it on, and it’s a perfect fit. “Thank you.” She gestures to her jewelry box. “Can you bring it over.”

He nods, and goes to get it. She looks down at the simple band and twirls it. She loves it. It’s so her… so them.

He hands her the box and she opens it. She pulls out a thick gold band, her fathers and holds it up for him. “This was my dads, and I know he’d want you to have it,” she’s on the verge of tears, as he takes it from her. “You’ve been holding onto this?”

She nods. “Yeah, he left it for me, in his Will.”

He slides it on, and it too is a perfect fit. “We have the perfect rings then.”

“Yeah,” she nods, as he leans down to kiss her. They did.


	44. The one where she meets his ex-wife

She was already having a bad day. Will hadn’t slept and Emily was being particularly difficult all morning. When she walked into basement office she expected a reprieve. Except there was a dark haired woman, sitting in one of their office chairs. Her back was turned, but as soon as she flicked on the lights, the woman turned. Her eyes were past hers and on Mulder’s who was behind her.

“Fox,” she greets, with a smirk, and then looks at her. “Agent Scully, I presume.”

There’s something about this woman that she instantly dislikes, and as she looks at Mulder, his expression is completely unreadable save for the fact that he looks uncomfortable. “I’m Special Agent Diana Fowley,” she continues staring at her. The intense eye contact is making her uncomfortable. She looks at her husband, “You two know one another?” She asks, as he refuses to look her in the eye.

“You could say that…” he finally says. “I’m his ex-wife,” she cuts in dropping a nuclear bomb.

“That’s quite something to omit from your personal history,” she finally says, her tone clipped. “I m going to going to take a walk,” she says grabbing her coat. “This conversation isn’t over, I’m just too pissed off to not say something I will probably regret later,” she adds before turning on her heels.

She glares back at her husband who nods sheepishly. Her bad day just went to complete shit. “I’m here with a case,” Diana adds. “That I need help with. It’s an x-file. There’s a boy, who demonstrates extreme psychic abilities,” she continues, “this kid is like nothing we ever saw. We’ve run every test and his CT scan is the only thing that is abnormal,” she holds out the file, “he has unusual brain activity.”

He takes it from her, “That’s interesting and all Diana, but I fail to see how this is an X-file.”

“He was almost killed, and he says it was by someone in the government, because he can read minds.”

She gets up, and turns on her heel. “Oh and Fox, it was nice to see you again. I hope you will consider at least consulting,” she grins and leaves.

It takes her a moment, before she can even look at him. “Don’t even.”

“Dana,” he tries, and she looks at him with fire in her eyes. “Don’t Dana me,” she seethes, moving away from him. “You have an ex-wife, that you didn’t think was important enough to tell me about.”

He swallows, “I was married for only six months. Diana and I found the x-files together and as soon as I said I do, I realized what a mistake it was. We wanted very different things at the time.”

“Such as,” she continues, waiting for him to explain.

“Well, at the time, she wanted kids and I didn’t. But that was just the tip of the iceberg…. Dana, I’m sorry I didn’t tell you.”

Thirty minutes and two cups of coffee later, her anger has abated enough for her to face him, but she’s still plenty mad.

He’s reading the file, as she steps inside, and looks up. His eyes searching hers, she can see the guilt on his face. She knows he doesn’t know what to say, and neither does she if she’s being honest.

“I’m sorry, I know I should have told you.”

“Yeah, you should have. I’m not mad that you were married. I’m upset that you didn’t tell me and I had to find out by her being here in our office this morning,” she sighs. “How would you feel if the roles were reversed and my ex-husband showed up?”

“Probably pissed. You don’t have any ex husbands lying around do you?” He jokes, trying to add some levity to the situation.

“Funny,” she says, “but my one husband is enough. Are you taking her case?”

“I have to admit that it’s interesting but I won’t take it if you don’t want to,” he says.

“I’ll read the file,” she compromises.

She has to admit the kids brain scan alone is enough to entice her. She can be a professional, of course, so there really isn’t any reason (aside from her personal reasons) as to why they shouldn’t… “Okay,” she concedes, “we can take it.”


	45. The one where it ends

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Last Chapter... enjoy!

She was already regretting saying yes as they met Diana Fowley in the lobby of the hospital. Just the way she was looking at Mulder was driving her insane, and as usual, he was completely oblivious. Typical male, she thinks, as Diana’s eyes rake over his frame, sizing him up.

“Hello,” she greets, looking only a Mulder, which serves to only further drive her up a wall. “I’m glad you decided to come. Gibson is just finishing a series of ESP tests if you want to observe.”

She nods, and they follow her to the elevator. “Even with my time spent on the Xfiles, I’ve never seen anything like it Fox.”

She’s about to see red, when she feels his hand on the small of her back, she moves away, purposefully. “Your time on the Xfiles?” She repeats back to her dumbfounded. Interesting, she thinks, refusing to make eye contact with Fox.

“Fox and I found them together. We essentially started the division.”

Okay, now she was definitely seeing red. “He didn’t tell you that, did he?” Diana chuckles. Her laughter sounds like a cackle, which only adds to her theory that she’s a bitch. The elevator doors open before she can respond.

She knows, without a doubt, he’s sleeping on the couch tonight. They make their way, silently down the hall, and she opens a door leading them to a viewing room.

A small ten year old boy, in round glasses is currently in the middle of telling a group of people what they ate for breakfast. Each one of the participants is amazed when he gets it right, as if he’s reading their minds, which is far more than just having a psychic ability.

“Whoa,” Mulder says, breaking the uncomfortable silence, “that was…”

“Amazing, isn’t it?” Diana cuts in. “Fox and I just to spend time in mental hospitals searching for psychic abilities like this, and believe me we never came close to anything like it. Let’s go talk to him.”

She knows she’s going to have to get her thoughts under control if she’s going to meet a potential mind reader. She swallows, as they go into a different room to meet Gibson.

Mulder approaches the boy first, who is currently glued to the television set. He gets down so he’s eye level, “Hi. My name is Fox. This is Dana and Diana. How are you doing?”

The boy turns and looks it him. “I don’t mind it here. They get all the good TV shows. Where I live, in the Philippines all we get is Baywatch.”

“What’s wrong with Baywatch?” He jokes, as Gibson looks closely at him. His eyes widen and he says, “You’ve got a dirty mind.”

The kid isn’t wrong, she thinks, as Mulder looks at her wondering what to say. She suppresses a smile, and says, “Your parents are going to pick you up on Friday, Gibson, to take you back home.”

Gibson nods and then looks at Mulder. “I don’t want to play any chess…”

“How do you know I want to?”

“Cause you got that cheapo chess computer in your hand,” he points out, as Mulder pulls it out from under his arm. His own little test, he had said to her, on the ride over.

“It’s not so cheap. Don’t you want to see how fast you can beat it?”

“No,” Gibson says and the answer doesn’t surprise her.

“Maybe because you can’t,” Mulder goads, turning off the television. Gibson doesn’t answer. “ I’m right, aren’t I? You know what I’m talking about. You knew the moment I came in. That’s how you win, isn’t it … how you know what your opponent’s going to do? You get inside his head. You read his thoughts. That’s how you knew that man was going to shoot you … isn’t it?”

“I know what’s on your mind. I know you’re thinking about one of the girls you brought.”

“Oh?”

She raises and eyebrow, and Diana gives a half smile.

“Dana is thinking about how your going to be sleeping on the couch tonight,” he says, and looks at her. “You should have told her,” he says, knowingly.

She’s about to refute it, but it’s true. She was just thinking that exact fact. He chuckles uncomfortably and looks between her and Diana.

“This kid’s going to need round-the-clock protection,” he adds before quickly going out into the hall.

She’s hot in his heels, and he turns around.

“Mulder …”

“Listen, the kid’s no chess master. Under controlled conditions, I could probably beat him.

“Mulder, he’s recognized internationally as a prodigy. He’s beaten Grand Masters.”

“With the most unfair advantage. What he’s doing amounts to a kind of parlor magic trick,” he counters.

“Mulder, he was goofing on you. He was getting you rattled.”

“Maybe that’s why they want him dead.”

“Who? Who are you talking about?

“I’m not the mind reader,” he points out, tiredly, “but that kid in there did just that.”

“Say that what you’re suggesting were even possible, who’d want to kill a kid whose abilities would offer you the ultimate advantage … I mean in business, in war, in anything?”

“Maybe somebody whose business is in keeping secrets,” Diana cuts in, looking between the two of them curiously. “I didn’t put it together until, Gibson said it, but” she pauses and notices the rings. “I guess a congratulations is in order.”

And with that, she turns on her heel, and leaves them alone.

The tension between them is so thick, she could cut it with a knife. “So, am I really delegated to the couch tonight? I mean, I probably deserve it…”

“I’m not sure anymore,” she sighs. “I am still angry,” she adds, as he snakes his hands around her waist and pulls her close. She probably punished him enough today, she thinks, as he looks at her with his damn puppy dog eyes. Her resolve is breaking as he leans down and kisses her soundly on the lips. “Dana, I may have been married before, but I promise you are my forever, okay?”

He hasn’t been very demonstrative with his emotions since the abduction, and this feels like a real breakthrough. “I know, me too. Let’s go get the kids, and go over the file again. Maybe order some more scans.”

“Sounds like a plan,” he says, as they walk side by side to the car.

——————————————————————

“Your turn,” she mumbles, as Will cries through the monitor. She turns, and blinks her eyes open. He’s still sleeping. With a yawn, she gets up and goes down the hall to the nursery. Will is red faced and on the verge of wailing when she picks him up and puts him over her shoulder. It isn’t the hungry or change me cry, it’s the hold me one.

“Oh, Will,” she says, swaying her hips. “I think you might be cutting a tooth.” At three months it was early, but Em had her first tooth at around the same age. It explained the fussiness lately. “Alright little man, your coming to bed with me and your dad. Maybe then we can get a a few hours of uninterrupted sleep.”

He blinks his eyes open, as she settles them in bed. “Can’t sleep?”

She shakes her head, “I think he’s cutting a tooth, his gums are pretty raw. It makes sense, he’s been pretty fussy lately.” She looks at him, with a question that has been on the tip of her tongue all day. She takes a breath, as the Will snuggles into her, “You know, earlier how you said your marriage didn’t work because she wanted kids and you didn’t…”

He nods, he’s more awake now. “What changed your mind?”

“You,” he says honestly, “when you told me you were pregnant with Em, I wasn’t scared or unsure of anything, even though at the time, our relationship was complicated to say the least. The only thing I knew for sure was that I was in love with you, and the rest could work itself out.”

“Your reaction was perfect, considering how much a wreck I was.”

“And now, we’ve got two,” he says, as Will looks between them.

“We do make pretty babies,” she says smiling. “In a way, I should thank Diana.”

“Why?”

“Because if she hadn’t left, I wouldn’t have met you, and lost those nine minutes.”

“I am glad you did,” he says, “Whatever happened that day was a blessing in disguise.”

“I couldn’t agree more.”


End file.
